El Ángel Caído
by Aneth
Summary: Él le quitó todo. Su reino, su hogar, su familia, su libertad. Y ahora deberá entregarse a cambio de salvar a sus seres queridos. ¿Podrá hacerlo ahora que se encuentra bajo su total y completo poder? ¡SxS!
1. Prólogo

**El ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

PRÓLOGO

Sakura Kinomoto abrió los ojos lentamente con pesar y congoja. Se encontraba aturdida y confundida. Su cabeza no cesaba de dar vueltas, y mientras intentaba ubicarse en el tiempo normalmente, oía cómo unas madres callaban el llanto de sus niños con voces lejanas y tranquilizantes.

Miró a su alrededor entre tanta penumbra. Al parecer, se hallaba en una oscura y pequeña habitación. No podía ver nada. Y el sonido de aquellas personas la inquietaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se puso de pie con igual lentitud, y se apoyó cuidadosamente contra la fría pared, notando con ello que aquellas serenas voces provenían de la habitación contigua a la de ella.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Dónde se encontraba?

¿Por qué en ese momento se hallaba completamente sola en una pequeña, desolada y desconocida habitación?

¿Por qué lloraban aquellas personas?

De repente, algo en su cabeza hizo que recordara todo.

El ataque, los gritos, la confusión, la gente corriendo, los soldados. Hombres heridos, mujeres y niños huyendo por los pasadizos, sus objetos más preciados destrozados, el trono y el palacio incendiados.

–Asedio... –pronunció con voz temblorosa y apesadumbrada mientras imaginaba como un fuga recuerdo un palacio destruido, y su gente siendo capturada.

Pero había algo más. Y en ese momento, como una imagen detenida en el tiempo, lo supo.

Recordaba sobre todo...

Aquella bandera enemiga color verde, con el dragón plasmado e imponente, izada y llevada con orgullo por las tropas líderes de la infantería.

Todo había ocurrido tan repentinamente, que podía pensar claramente que se trataba de un simple y efímero sueño. O mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

Sakura sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba, producto de haber comenzado a respirar con dificultad debido a una súbita y terrible desesperación.

–Oh Dios mío...–dijo en un estado completo de shock y estupefacción.

Se quedó estática. Dura y quieta como una estatua de mármol. Su corazón dejó de latir tan sólo por una milésima de segundo. Milésima en la que creyó hundirse en el más profundo y oscuro de los abismos.

Su reino... había sido atacado.

Destruido, hecho trizas...

Sí, eso había ocurrido. No había sido un sueño, ni producto de su imaginación.

Eso era real.

–P-Papá... her- hermano... _–_comenzó a balbucear intentando recuperar el aliento y la cordura– ¿dónde...?–susurró de pronto mostrando una mirada repleta de temor. Sabía que había sido capturada, al igual que los dueños de las voces que oía perfectamente por la pared... Pero no sabía qué destino les había deparado a su querida familia...

La joven corrió entonces con torpeza y desesperación hacia la puerta probando abrirla y golpeándola con su cuerpo todas sus fuerzas. Sakura comprendió con obstinación que ésta estaba lógicamente cerrada con llave, mas tenía que continuar intentando.

Tal vez si la forzara un poco más... podría ser que cediera... Pero no tuvo éxito alguno, su cuerpo no resultaba tan pesado lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar aquella fuerte tabla de madera.

Jadeando, Sakura lanzó un gemido de dolor y frustración. Sentía cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus brillantes ojos. No sólo se encontraba perdida y sola en un lugar desconocido, sino que la habían separado de sus seres más queridos sin saber siquiera el paradero de ellos...

–¡¡Papá¡¡Touya¡¡Respondan por favor!! –gritó de pronto sollozando golpeando la puerta con su puño– ¡¿Hay alguien allí¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!

¿Dónde estaba su familia¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?!¡¿Por qué no recordaba nada de lo sucedido?!

Por Dios, rogaba que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos. ¡Alguien tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando! Pero pasaron los minutos... y por más que gritó y golpeó, una y otra vez, nadie se acercó al lugar.

Ni un solo paso, ni otra voz diferente... solamente el llanto leve de aquellos niños y sus madres en la sala vecina.

Las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro de porcelana, dejando una marca detrás mientras caían, limpiando esas sutiles manchas de tierra posadas en sus mejillas.

–¡Por favor...! –continuó llorando dejándose caer bajo el umbral de la puerta–... Que alguien venga... Papá... hermano... tienen que estar bien...

Agotada y rendida, se recostó contra la oscura puerta con sus esperanzas perdidas, abrazándose a sí misma y lanzándose a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que pasarles esto?

Era imposible...

No podía ser... que su vida ahora estuviese en manos del temible Reino Li...

Y que estuviese indefensa, completa y absolutamente bajo su poder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Jojojojo! XD ¡Otra de mis ideas lokas! n.n ¡Y mi primer fic "M" también!

Aquí vemos a la pobre de Saku hecha prisionera¡Y por el Reino Li¡Oh my gosh¿Qué es lo que le espera a ella y a los demás? Pues bien¡esto es solo el principio! Como verán¡sólo es el prólogo de una historia llena de drama y romance!

¡Ah! Y no pienso hacer los capítulos muy largos... más bien van a ser cortos de extensión... ¡pero no por ello dejarán de ser interesantes! n – n jeje

¡Espero que les haya gustado:D

Y ya saben la rutina, si les gustó¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!! Y sino, TAMBIÉN! XD

JAJAJAJA, (es broma es broma n.n) ¡besos a todos y se me cuidan!

**Aneth n.n**


	2. La Caída

**El ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 1:

LA CAÍDA

–Su Majestad –dijeron a coro los miembros del Consejo haciendo una profunda reverencia al hombre imperioso y gallardo que se introducía en el salón, con cierto temor acorde éste pasaba en frente de ellos.

Sus cabellos color chocolate caían con gracia sobre un rostro perfecto y apuesto. Su delgada pero imponente figura lo destacaban del resto de los presentes, sumado al hecho de que vestía unas ropas elegantes de exquisitas tela y confección color verde oscuro. Llevaba sobre estas motivos dorados, con un dragón brillante bordeando el costado izquierdo de su pecho y otro en su espalda.

Su mirada era fría y distante, carente de toda emoción y sentimiento, lo que lo hacía aún más temible y aterrador. Tenía fama de ser un hombre poderoso, todo un conquistador en materia de batallas. Calculador, arrogante y despiadado, era el dueño de uno de los mayores ejércitos de toda la comarca. Muy pocos se atrevían a hacerle frente en realidad, prefiriendo tenerlo más de aliado que de enemigo, aunque lo detestasen.

–¡Su Majestad!–exclamó uno de los jóvenes consejeros dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde estaba caminando su rey– ¡Debemos resolver urgentemente el problema de los soldados y...!

–_Debes _resolver. Si mal no recuerdo te he dado instrucciones, así que hazte cargo –repuso éste sin mirarlo siquiera y continuando con su camino como si nada.

–¡P-Pero Señor...! No creo que sea necesario ejecutarlos, con sólo enviarlos a...

Shaoran Li frenó súbitamente y volteó mirando fríamente al sujeto. El joven entonces dio un paso inconscientemente hacia atrás tragando saliva.

–¿Acaso está cuestionando mis decisiones?

–N-No, Señor, claro que no...–respondió el joven balbuceando y bajando la mirada, con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.– Sólo digo que... Su padre, es decir... Su Majestad anterior, que en paz descanse, nunca hizo algo a...

Shaoran frunció aun más el entrecejo.

–Por si no está enterado de la situación, el rey anterior ha muerto¿entiende lo que digo? _Muerto_. –resaltó con voz seria y calmada pero denotando furia al hablar– _Yo _soy el que está a cargo ahora. A _mí _es a quien tiene que obedecer, no a un cadáver. Y si digo que esos soldados enemigos me son inservibles, y deseo ejecutarlos, lo hago. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El joven negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para responderle educadamente, pero Li no pretendía esperar a que lo hiciera, por lo que siguió su camino dejando ahí parado a su sirviente.

Estaba harto de que compararan sus acciones con las de su padre.

Harto de que le recordaran una y otra vez su anterior existencia.

Creyó que había dejado bien en claro que no quería que lo mencionaran, ni se tratara ningún tema relacionado con él tampoco. No necesitaba recordarlo ni siquiera en un triste pedazo de papel.

Tal vez era hora de tomar otras medidas más drásticas.

Nadie cuestiona el accionar de un rey. Y mucho menos el accionar de Shaoran Li.

–Tú.–dijo de repente a uno de sus vasallos sin dirigirle la mirada conforme caminaba– Tomarás su puesto. Encárgate debidamente de su expulsión y castigo por desobediencia.

–Sí, Señor...

–Y haz saber, –añadió deteniéndose mirando fríamente hacia el costado del soldado– que al próximo que nombre o haga cualquier tipo de mención directa o indirecta acerca del rey anterior lo pagará en la horca.

–... Ah... –susurró entonces el hombre sorprendido y asustado, sin palabras– S-Sí, Señor...

Shaoran escuchó la monótona respuesta de su sirviente mientras se alejaba.

Así aprenderían.

Ya era hora de que todos en ese muerto palacio se dieran cuenta de quién era el amo y señor de todos allí.

–Sabes que no me agrada el modo en el que actúas, Shaoran.–dijo una voz suave y grave a la vez, al ver llegar a su hijo entrar impasiblemente al Gran Salón.

La sala tenía una pobre iluminación debido a unas enormes y oscuras cortinas que acaparaban casi la totalidad de las ventanas. Sólo una pequeña rendija en cada una de ellas dejaba el paso de diminutos haces de luz que hacía que los presentes pudieran verse unos a otros.

–Madre, ya basta¿quieres? –dijo éste indiferente haciéndole una leve reverencia mientras se acercaba a su lado sin mirarla. La reina Ieran era tan alta e imponente como él, mas tenía el cabello negro y ojos oscuros como la noche. Su rostro era serio y decidido, e implicaba sumisión y completo respeto.

La dama se levantó del trono en el que se hallaba sentada y fue al encuentro de su hijo caminando lenta y elegantemente.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo y con los demás? –continuó Ieran–¿Cómo debo hacer para que entiendas que ese no es el modo... no es la manera de...?

–Dije _basta_, Madre. –respondió con frialdad pero sin llegar a faltarle el respeto del todo. Ieran frunció el ceño sabiendo con pesar que la conversación se iba a terminar allí. Shaoran cambió indiferentemente de tema– ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

La reina lo miró fijamente por unos segundos a los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de parecer soberbia e importante al hacerlo.

–Lo hice porque aun conservo las esperanzas de que vuelvas a ser el Shaoran de antes, hijo.

–Tonterías–dijo éste sin prestarle atención a aquellas palabras y enterrándolas dentro de sí mismo como hacía con el resto de sus reproches y discursos. –Si ya está todo listo, entonces seguiré con el procedimiento.

Diciendo esto, Shaoran miró a su madre con un rostro inexpresivo, e inclinó un poco la cabeza saludándola, retirándose tan rápido de la habitación como había entrado, dejando a una Ieran preocupada y pensativa observándolo mientras se alejaba.

–Algún día...–susurró Ieran cerrando sus ojos sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habiendo recorrido gran parte del palacio siguiendo sus planes, Shaoran intercambió entonces un par de palabras con un sujeto uniformado dándole unas indicaciones que éste obedeció inmediatamente sin reparos. El soldado lo condujo por unos pasillos que a cualquiera le hubiesen parecido interminables, mas no a Shaoran. Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni reparó en ellos hasta que hubo llegado a la entrada de una sala diminuta y sin ventanas.

El hombre se hizo a un lado.

–Es ella, Su Majestad. –le dijo éste mientras el rey Li pasaba a su costado y se detenía frente a la pequeña figura de una jovencita recostada en el suelo.

La muchacha se despertó dudosa y lentamente por el ruido de los pasos, ya que al principio creyó estar soñando de nuevo.

Había estado llorando y golpeando la puerta una y otra vez por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo rendida. Tenía el rostro manchado de tierra y los ojos enrojecidos de tantas lágrimas derramadas. No sólo se encontraba cansada, sino que estaba mareada y aturdida por los sucesos acontecidos. Fue por eso que prácticamente ni sintió los pasos de esos dos hombres entrar a la habitación.

Al sentir que aquellos duros pasos secos se detenían frente a ella, Sakura se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos sujetos y se levantó asustada, poniéndose de pie de un salto respirando agitadamente. Una soberbia y oscura figura se alzaba delante de ella debido a la luz que entraba por la puerta.

–Usted es la Princesa Sakura del Reino Kinomoto¿no es cierto?–preguntó Shaoran sin rastro de emoción alguna mientras pronunciaba esas palabras–O sería mejor decir "era"...

Sakura sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo descifrar mejor el rostro moreno de su interlocutor.

–¿Q-Quién es usted?–preguntó intentando disimular su temor, sintiendo un escalofrío al ver el brillo de esos ojos café oscuros y fríos como el hielo.–¡Explíqueme qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí¿Q-Qué es este lugar¡¿Dónde está mi familia?!

Sakura jadeó y se sostuvo unos instantes de la pared a causa del mareo por el agotamiento y el escaso aire que había en el ambiente. El sujeto sólo la observaba inexpresivo como si ella fuese un objeto inanimado.

–Está en mi palacio y en _mi _reino.–comenzó a decir seriamente éste, viendo divertido cómo los ojos de ella se agrandaban desconcertados.– He destruido su hogar y ahora usted y su familia se encuentran bajo mi control.

Sakura tragó saliva. Tenía tantas cosas que decir y qué preguntar que no sabía con exactitud por cual empezar. También era por causa de aquel mareo.

–Usted es... Usted es... –tartamudeó de asombro y temor sin poder hablar bien siquiera.

–El rey Shaoran Li, princesa. –completó éste– Y he decidido ser... _bondadoso_... y es por eso que he venido a hacer un acuerdo con Usted. Claro, si "Su alteza" tiene la voluntad de escucharme.

Sakura pestañeó y jadeó con fuerza aun si poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Estaba frente al rey enemigo. Al mismísimo tirano que incendió su palacio, destruyó su hogar, mató a sus hombres...

El mismo que la había secuestrado a ella y a su familia...

¡¿Y ahora quería hacer un acuerdo?!

–¡¡Es Usted un canalla!!–gritó de repente enfurecida y perdiendo el equilibrio momentáneamente al soltarse de la pared. Sakura se sostuvo de nuevo con firmeza y continuó – Insensible, arrogante y embustero!! Cómo se atreve a decirme eso y a tratarme así después de lo que ha hecho?! Nuestro reino era pacífico... Cómo pudo atacarnos... cómo pudo ser tan cruel con mi gente... con todos? Destruyó todo lo que tenía y viene a... a... a ser "bondadoso"... Lárguese!! Me oye?! Es la peor basura que he tenido el disgusto de conocer!!

Sakura respiró profundamente y dejó escapar de sus ojos un par de lágrimas de nuevo. Había tanta ira y dolor contenida en su interior que le costaba respirar y controlar sus sentimientos. Shaoran la escuchaba como si nunca hubiese dicho palabra alguna.

–Sí, soy todo lo que ha dicho. –replicó éste indiferente – ¿Ha terminado?

Sakura apretó fuertemente los dientes llena de indignación e impotencia.

–¡¡Dígame dónde está mi padre!!–exclamó furiosa y desesperada– Y mi hermano!! Y mis amigos! Qué les ha hecho?!

Shaoran formó en su rostro una leve sonrisa fría.

–¿En verdad quiere saberlo? Qué gracioso, porque este _canalla _vino a hablarle

precisamente de eso.

–¿Q-Qué quiere decir?–preguntó temerosa.

No podía ser que...

¿Acaso este sujeto se había atrevido a lastimarlos?

–Aún los mantengo con vida –contestó Shaoran de repente sin rodeos y con voz monótona. –¿Pero sabe? Me estoy cansando de ello, y estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar mi opinión al respecto... Después de todo, no es una verdadera conquista si no se tiene la cabeza del rey perdedor como trofeo... y la de su familia...

Sakura aguantó la respiración conteniendo el aliento.

No era posible que estuviese hablando con un ser tan cruel y despiadado.

–¿Va... va a matarnos...?–susurró casi sin voz.

–Creo que he sido claro. –respondió éste mirándola unos segundos de pies a cabeza.

Sakura sintió la mirada de él sobre ella misma y tuvo la repentina sensación de querer cubrirse con sus brazos para evitar el brillo de aquellos ojos.

Sin poder soportarlo más tiempo, ella apartó la mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación. Y esa fue la razón por la que no vio el momento en que Shaoran se acercó hacia ella, tomándola bruscamente por la barbilla y acorralándola contra la pared.

–A menos que usted y yo hagamos un trato a cambio...–le susurró este cerca del oído divirtiéndose con el temblar y estremecimiento de ella.

Sakura entonces no tuvo otra opción más que mirar aquellos profundos ojos color ámbar, e intentó no temblar demasiado para que él no lo notara, sin saber que para eso ya era tarde.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere...?–preguntó decidida sin balbucear, sorprendiéndose hasta sí misma por el valor recobrado de quién sabe dónde.

Shaoran sonrió sin dejar de mostrar aquella frialdad.

–Usted, a cambio de su familia.

Sakura abrió los ojos y pestañeó asustada.

–¿Q-Qué?

–Se entregará a mí si quiere que continúen con vida. A menos que desee unirse y morir con ellos. ¿No le parece algo... justo? –le susurró mientras miraba la reacción de ella, una mezcla de odio y rencor, con desesperación y dolor.

–Nunca –dijo ella con decisión mirándolo desafiante.

Li borró instantáneamente la sonrisa que se le había dibujado anteriormente en el rostro.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que la princesa intentó descubrir alguna emoción, sentimiento, duda... ¡lo que sea!... en aquellos ojos marrones que la observaban intensamente y sin pestañear. Mas no pudo descifrar absolutamente nada.

–De acuerdo, como desee –dijo Li soltándola súbitamente dejándola caer bruscamente contra la pared y dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. –Permanecerá aquí hasta que sea debidamente informada de la ejecución.

La mente de Sakura quedó completamente en blanco.

¿Ejecución...? No le importaba morir, su orgullo le decía que moriría junto a su padre y los demás si era necesario... Pero esto? Venderse a sí misma para salvarlos? Era algo que no esperaba, algo que la había tomado por sorpresa... Su dignidad estaba en juego... su familia nunca permitiría que algo así le sucediera...

Pero entonces... su familia moriría...

_Él_ los mataría...

"_No me importa si yo muero... pero Papá, Touya, Yukito y los demás morirán por mi culpa... Y no... ¡no quiero que suceda eso!"_

Sakura apretó fuertemente los dientes de nuevo junto con sus temblorosos puños, cerrando sus ojos. Una lágrima de vergüenza e indignación corrió por su mejilla. Y antes de que el guardia cerrara nuevamente la puerta se armó de valor e impidió que éste lo hiciera.

–¡Espere! –gritó interponiéndose entre el rey y el guardia, y tomando una buena bocanada de aire, juntó todo el coraje que le quedaba resignándose –Haré... haré lo que me diga... pero tiene que prometerme... no, _jurarme_, que no le hará nada a mi familia¡tendrá que darme la seguridad que podré comunicarme con ellos para confirmar que lo que dice es verdad!

Sakura jadeaba por haber quebrado su orgullo y la humillación que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Nunca habría creído que llegaría el día en que tendría que rebajarse de esa manera tan avergonzante.

El rey sonrió entonces para sus adentros por su victoria y le hizo una seña al sujeto para que se retirara. El soldado asintió y acató la orden con suma rapidez. Una vez que éste hubo desaparecido de su vista, tomó de repente a la joven por sus cabellos violentamente y la arrimó a su cuerpo de improvisto. La princesa lanzó un gemido de dolor e intentó apartarlo sin éxito. Pero por más que lo empujó, y se resistió, no pudo alejarlo ni siquiera unos pocos centímetros. Li era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarla a su antojo como una marioneta.

–Quiero que me ruegue–le susurró Shaoran entonces al oído viendo cómo ella sollozaba sin consuelo aun intentando zafarse.

–¿...Qué...?–gimió ella. ¿En verdad sus oídos estaban oyendo bien?

–Ruégueme que salve a su familia.–dijo éste frunciendo el ceño.

–Está loco... –le dijo ésta sin poder creer lo que oía. Shaoran le apretó aun más el brazo y arrimó el rostro de ella al suyo, haciendo que Sakura pudiese sentir más dolor y la respiración de él.

–Hágalo–dijo suavemente sobre sus labios con una mirada lúgubre e irrefutable.

Sakura clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos imperturbables y no tuvo otra opción más que ceder, intentando no prestar atención a los labios del rey que se hallaban peligrosamente a escasos milímetros de los suyos.

–Le ruego que... salve a mi... familia...–murmuró la princesa sollozando mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

–Continúe –dijo éste serio e inmutable.

¿Por qué ese sujeto disfrutaba tanto humillarla de esa manera?

Sakura sollozó una vez más pero aguantó con todas sus fuerzas su llanto desconsolado para continuar.

–Por favor... –continuó cerrando los ojos por la humillación– To-Tómeme a mí, a cambio de... que mi familia esté a salvo...–dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

Shaoran sonrió satisfecho, y le corrió suave y lentamente una lágrima con el dedo índice.

–Desde ahora, usted me pertenece –le susurró mirando sus ojos verdes y sus labios con deseo. Entonces la soltó suavemente, muy diferente a cómo la había sujetado antes.

La princesa se quedó quieta en el lugar con su cuerpo temblando entero, de pies a cabeza. La piel de su rostro ya no podía sentir las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo de sus bellos ojos. Se sentía completamente derrotada, humillada y disminuida.

Había sido vencida por aquel tirano de la manera más cruel.

Había perdido todo lo que le quedaba...

De repente vio cómo unas mujeres vestidas de blanco, hicieron discretamente su aparición en el lugar haciéndole al rey una profunda reverencia. Él les hizo una seña y ambas se colocaron a los costados de la joven prisionera.

Shaoran apartó entonces la mirada de su rostro deteniéndose por unos segundos en aquellos ojos verdes y desapareció por dónde vino rápidamente, dejando a la princesa sollozando y secándose los ojos con sus sucias ropas, intentando tranquilizarse para dejar de llorar.

–¡¡Lo odio!!–gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas sin poder soportarlo mucho más.

Sakura jadeó con dificultad y nerviosismo, sintiendo que el mundo se le había ido a los pies en tan sólo unas horas.

Había perdido...

Su hogar, la compañía de su familia, sus recuerdos...

Y ahora perdería el orgullo y la dignidad que le quedaban.

–_¿Qué... he hecho...? _–pensó desconsolada mientras un profundo mareo la acechaba de nuevo y perdía el conocimiento desmayándose.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora:**

A que no se esperaban un Shaoran tan sádico¿verdad? XD ¡Fue muy divertido hacerlo así! n.n A Shao lo vamos a detestar desde el principio, (aunque como es Shaorancito es imposible no quererlo de algún modo n.n jejeje) Y sí, va a hacer llorar a Sakura incontables veces jajaja (¿quién no lloraría en una situación así?). ¡Pobre Saku! Pero con el tiempo las cosas pueden cambiar¿verdad? Shaoran no terminaría siendo el chico dulce que todas queremos pero no va a ser tan canalla, no no n.n.

¡Bueno, eso es todo por ahora! Le tengo un cariño especial a este fic, así que cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme, criticarme¡lo que sea! Pueden mandarme un review (¡por fis:D) Es muy satisfactorio saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que escribes y te lo dicen.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá! n.n

¡Besos a todos y se me cuidan!

Aneth n.n 


	3. La Pesadilla

**El ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 2:

LA PESADILLA

–Mira, Sakura... –dijo un hombre de edad madura con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro amable, sujetando algo pequeño entre sus manos.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y acudió al lado de su padre rápidamente, viendo cómo él entendía las manos abriéndolas poco a poco y lentamente. Una hermosa ave de plumas azules agitaba sus alas emitiendo un suave piar, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas remontar vuelo.

–Es preciosa... –exclamó la princesa tomando el ave entre sus manos cuidadosamente para que no se asustara. –Debe de haberse caído de su nido... pobrecilla...

El hombre en frente de ella se inclinó para observar con mayor detenimiento a la pequeña que no cesaba de agitar sus alas, y luego, con un suave movimiento, le acarició la cabeza a su hija sin borrar su sonrisa.

–Creo que será mejor que tú la cuides –le dijo amablemente corriéndole los cabellos dorados que caían sobre sus ojos.

La joven sonrió. –¿De veras puedo cuidarla, papá? –exclamó sonriente mientras el hombre asentía con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura rió con alegría y se apoyó cariñosamente sobre el pecho de su padre, a la vez que sujetaba con cuidado el ave entre sus manos, pero en ese momento, ésta se escapa de la protección de la princesa agitando sus alas velozmente en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

–¡Espera! –gritó Sakura corriendo tras el ave, que aunque no podía volar, se movía increíblemente rápido. –¡Te tengo!–dijo cuando finalmente pudo alcanzarla, mas el ave seguía agitando sus alas inquieta y nerviosa.

Sakura podía sentir el temor del ave a través de los latidos de su corazón, mientras la sujetaba con cariño para tranquilizarla. Al ver que el pajarillo seguía resistiéndose deseando escapar, dio media vuelta regresando a donde su padre, preocupada.

–Papá, algo le sucede a...

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al contemplar a la extraña figura que se alzaba detrás de su padre. Sakura comenzó a temblar. Sus manos se debilitaron, permitiendo que finalmente el ave cayera al suelo y huyera despavorida lejos, muy lejos de ellos.

–¡Papá! –gritó entonces la princesa desesperada viendo cómo su padre se desplomaba con un gemido de dolor a los pies de la oscura figura. De repente, una completa oscuridad la envolvió mientras ella permanecía de pie, temblando. –¡P-Papá, no! –gritó nuevamente sollozando, acercándose al lugar donde su familiar había perecido sin poder encontrar a nadie.

Sakura sintió entonces un profundo escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y volteando a su derecha, la figura de antes surgía de entre las sombras atrapándola con sus brazos.

–¡No, por favor, no! –gritó la princesa con inmensa desesperación, sintiendo que la figura la absorbía más y más.

Sakura continuó resistiéndose, viendo que su enemigo iba poco a poco tomando forma. La princesa aguantó la respiración, mientras la observaban unos profundos ojos ámbar bajo una melena de cabellos desordenados color chocolate. La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida. El sujeto esbozó una malévola sonrisa y lanzó una carcajada que la hizo estremecer.

–_Eres mía._ –dijo de pronto absorbiéndola por completo y sumiéndola en una total y completa oscuridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–¡NO! –gritó la princesa sollozando y respirando agitadamente levantándose de un salto del lugar donde estaba recostada. Luego miró de una manera desesperada a su alrededor buscando algo que se pareciera al sujeto que hacía unos instantes la había atrapado de esa manera, mas no encontró a nadie.

De repente, el sonido de un ave la hizo caer a la realidad. Sakura se estremeció, y vio un pajarillo agitar sus alas y salir volando desde el umbral de la ventana.

–Sólo fue... un sueño... –murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas que aun le caían de sus ojos, intentando normalizar su respiración y tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

Sakura levantó la mirada nuevamente en dirección a la ventana, y vio con algo de alegría los tenues rayos de luz que se asomaban por los cristales. Una vez se hubo tranquilizado al cabo de unos minutos observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor, descubriendo que se hallaba en una amplia y lujosa habitación.

No recordaba cuándo había llegado allí. Lo único que le venía a la mente en esos momentos era aquel sueño, aquella habitación en la que había permanecido encerrada, y el haberse rendido ante las órdenes del enemigo para salvar a sus seres queridos.

Sintió de repente un dolor agudo en su pecho, y quiso llorar nuevamente por su desdicha y pesar, pero algo le decía que no era momento para eso. Aún se encontraba cansada mentalmente por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, nunca se recuperaría del todo si continuaba llorando.

Sakura corrió las sábanas de la gran cama en la que estaba recostada, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto un delicado camisón bordado color blanco. Se sonrojó inmediatamente al notar que alguien le había quitado las ropas cuando perdió el conocimiento. La imagen del rey Shaoran Li se le formó en su cabeza, haciendo que su rostro se tornara aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

–_Canalla...–_murmuró a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez, mas consiguió guardarse las lágrimas poniéndose de pie finalmente, corriendo los lazos de tela que caían a ambos lados de la cama mientras lo hacía.

De pronto, Sakura escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta suavemente y que entraba a la habitación tan sólo unos segundos después.

La princesa se escondió rápidamente detrás de uno de los listones y espió la figura de una jovencita que se acercaba a la mesa depositando una fuente sobre ella. Se tranquilizó al saber que no era la persona que esperaba que apareciese, y suspiró fuertemente aliviada de forma inconsciente.

La muchacha de cabellos negros que acaba de entrar escuchó el suspiro sin quererlo, y volteó asombrada en dirección a la princesa. Sakura se sobresaltó.

–Oh, disculpe, no sabía que ya había despertado Su Majestad... –dijo la joven con una sonrisa haciendo una pronta reverencia. –Sólo vine a traerle algo de comer, puede servirse lo que guste.

Sakura dudó unos momentos.

–Ah... te lo agradezco... es decir... –balbuceó inquietándose sin saber bien qué decir y qué pensar. Apartó entonces un poco los listones de la cama, y rozando sin quererlo el borde delicado de su camisón recordó el estado en el que se hallaba. Sakura se sonrojó–... M-mis... ropas... ¿dónde...?

–Yo misma me encargué de quitárselas, Señorita.–dijo naturalmente la joven divertida por el sonrojo de la joven. –No se encontraban en buenas condiciones... Si desea cambiarse en este momento, ya le he preparado algunos vestidos. Están aquí... –dijo amablemente mostrándole una gran cantidad de coloridas prendas sobre el sofá que se hallaba cerca de la ventana.

–¿Tú... me las quitaste? –preguntó Sakura sonrojada y desconfiada.

La joven asintió con la cabeza esbozando una gran sonrisa.

–¡A partir de hoy estaré a su completo servicio, Su Majestad! Mi nombre es Tomoyo... Tomoyo Daidouji. –la joven hizo nuevamente una reverencia a modo de saludo– Y es un placer para mí el conocerla. Espero que se sienta a gusto aquí.

Sakura miró el rostro de aquella joven tan sonriente y de inmediato se sintió contagiada de su alegría.

La princesa tuvo el presentimiento de que podía confiar plenamente en ella, y suspiró tranquila finalmente al confirmar que había sido Tomoyo quien le había quitado sus ropas y no aquel sujeto.

–S-Soy Sakura, –respondió entonces tímidamente devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirando cariñosamente sus ojos lavanda – Para mí también es un placer el conocerte.

Daidouji esbozó una amplia sonrisa satisfecha.

–¡Ah! Seguro debe estar hambrienta, Su Alteza, acérquese por favor. –dijo Tomoyo rápidamente acomodando los alimentos con cuidado y los respectivos platos que llevaba en la fuente sobre la mesa.

–... Ah... dime "Sakura"... –dijo la princesa acercándose y sonriéndole amablemente, mientras la joven se detenía y la miraba sorprendida.

–Pero Princesa, no me es permitido...

–Aunque sea, llámame por mi nombre cuando estemos solas, por favor. –pidió Sakura dulcemente.– Quiero que seamos amigas, y no soportaría que alguien querido me llame "Su Alteza"¿sabes?

Tomoyo emitió una sonora risa.

–Yo también deseo que seamos buenas amigas, Prin... ¡Sakura!. –exclamó sonrojada al ver su error y riéndose luego– Pero deberá perdonarme si la llamo de otra manera en presencia del rey, tiene muy mal genio¿sabe? Cualquier cosa menos provocarlo, eso sí que no¡debo tener muchísimo cuidado!

La mirada de Sakura se tornó apesadumbrada en cuanto la muchacha hizo mención del rey, ya que todos los recuerdos del día anterior se le vinieron a la mente como un balde de agua fría.

Hasta el momento no había sabido nada de él, y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas el no saberlo por unos cuantos días más. Pedía al cielo que alguien se apiadase de ella y que por nada del mundo se presentara en la habitación.

"_Desde ahora, tu me perteneces"_, esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior antes de la humillación y de su desvanecimiento, estremeciéndose al escuchar el eco de esas palabras resonar una por una en su cabeza.

–Sakura¿te encuentras bien?–preguntó Tomoyo al ver la reacción de miedo que le acechó de un momento a otro a su ama.

La princesa asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y miró a su compañera con ojos tristes para hacer la inevitable pregunta.

–Tomoyo... ¿sabes tú si... –balbuceó bajando la mirada nerviosa– ... sabes si _él_... vendrá por aquí...?

La joven la miró curiosa. –¿Te refieres al rey?

Sakura asintió temerosa ante la mirada esa pregunta que en su interior no quería que le respondieran.

–No hay de qué preocuparse... –dijo Tomoyo suavemente cerrando los ojos comprendiendo de inmediato la preocupación de la princesa. –En el fondo Su Majestad es... una buena persona...

Sakura mantuvo su mirada baja y cerró los puños sobre su falda.

A sus oídos, esas palabras sólo significaban que Tomoyo sabía o intuía completamente su situación, y que Li podría venir por ella en cualquier momento.

No podría escapar. Sólo le restaba la insoportable espera de que su pesadilla se convirtiese en realidad.

En ese momento, Sakura se sobresaltó al oír nuevos golpes a la puerta, y unos pasos suaves que se acercaban a la habitación. Por unos momentos, la princesa dejó repentinamente de respirar, mas luego vio aliviada que se trataba de otra jovencita quien se hizo presente desde la sala contigua haciéndole una profunda reverencia.

–Su Majestad. –dijo la recién llegada muchacha levantando la mirada, y volteando directamente hacia Tomoyo murmuró por lo bajo: –_Ya está todo listo, Daidouji_.

La muchacha de cabellos negros se incorporó inmediatamente y le hizo una sutil seña a su compañera dándole a entender que había comprendido. La otra jovencita reiteró entonces la reverencia hacia Sakura y se esfumó velozmente, dejando a la princesa aun algo conmocionada.

–Aunque estés con mejor aspecto y más descansada, creo que lo mejor será que te prepare un baño¡claro que sí! –dijo Tomoyo alegremente mirando a la princesa desconcertada. Luego se acercó a un armario gigantesco, de donde extrajo una suave y delicada bata. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura se hallaba con la bata puesta y siendo guiada por la joven risueña hacia la sala de baños.

Y una vez más, Tomoyo tendría toda la razón.

Hasta ese momento, entre tantas desdichas y penurias pasadas, no había nada más delicioso y reconfortante que un exquisito y cálido baño. Sakura sintió cómo su cuerpo recuperaba poco a poco las energías perdidas, y una pequeña esperanza comenzaba a resurgir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Sabía que Tomoyo se convertiría en una gran amiga.

Ella le contó que había comenzado a servir en el palacio luego de que su familia había perecido por una extraña enfermedad. Sakura se entristeció al escuchar aquello, mas se sorprendió sobremanera que Tomoyo estuviese tan tranquila y serena al confiárselo. Pese a todo, ella se hallaba feliz de que el palacio se convirtiese en su nuevo hogar, y aunque casi no tenía respiro alguno con tantos numeroso quehaceres, aprendió a sobrellevar aquella carga y a disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas.

Sakura sintió en ese momento una profunda y sincera admiración por su nueva mejor amiga.

Deseó desde el fondo de su corazón poder tener su fuerza y valentía para poder seguir adelante en lo que el futuro le deparaba.

Deseaba llegar a volver a ser tan alegre y radiante como lo era Tomoyo...

Una vez que se hubo bañado y secado, Sakura vio divertida cómo la morena estuvo muchísimo tiempo hablando consigo misma e inspeccionando una gran pila de vestidos de todos los colores y muchos diseños habidos y por haber.

–No, no... este es demasiado llamativo... –escuchaba Sakura que murmuraba mientras apartaba en un montículo de ropa un vestido color rojo con piedras preciosas. –Por el momento tiene que ser algo cómodo y sencillo, eso es... pero que la haga ver divina y encantado... ¡Este!

Sakura vio confundida cómo la joven se acercaba repentinamente hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un bello vestido sencillo color pastel. De inmediato, Tomoyo la ayudó a ponérselo y le arregló un poco el enredado cabello. Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Sakura parecía una delicada princesa de nuevo.

–Te ves divina –dijo Tomoyo una vez hubieron vuelto a la habitación. Sakura se miraba tristemente en el gran espejo delante de ella, mientras Tomoyo le daba los últimos toques a su "creación" como le escuchó decir varias veces.

–Gracias, Tomoyo... –susurró Sakura sin dejar de verse en el pulido cristal.

Ahora había vuelto a parecer de la realeza, mas dentro de sí, no se sentía como tal.

Por primera vez en su vida deseaba ser una simple muchacha, una pobre campesina. Una sirvienta como Tomoyo...

Alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con cuestiones de poder.

–Sólo hace falta que sonrías –dijo Tomoyo muy dulcemente mientras le acariciaba los dorados cabellos. –Ya verás que todo va a estar bien...

La joven recogió todas las cosas que había traído y acomodó unas sillas en su lugar, perfectamente alineadas una de la otra. Sakura giró para observarla.

–¿Y-Ya te vas...? –preguntó Sakura desconcertada. Tomoyo asintió suavemente con la cabeza terminando de acomodar la vajilla, mientras la princesa la seguía con la mirada sin reaccionar.

De repente, una profunda inquietud y desesperación la invadió.

Sakura sintió cómo la respiración amenazaba con dificultarse otra vez. Fue por eso que su cuerpo prácticamente se movió solo, y asió repentinamente el brazo de Tomoyo haciendo que ella se detuviera.

–N-No puedes irte... –murmuró Sakura de pronto al darse cuenta finalmente que permanecería en esa habitación sola de nuevo –Por favor... Te lo ruego¡no me dejes aquí! _¡No puedes _dejarme aquí...!

Tomoyo giró algo sorprendida hacia la princesa y se encontró con una profunda mirada desesperada.

–_Si ella se va..._–pensó Sakura descorazonada. –_Si ella se va... sólo me queda la compañía de..._

Tomoyo se sintió prontamente conmovida al ver la desesperación en los ojos sollozantes de su amiga. Se acercó a ella, dejó sus cosas y tomó sus manos entre las suyas sonriéndole cálidamente. Sakura sentía que otra vez estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, mas hizo un enorme esfuerzo por aguantar las lágrimas.

–Recuerda que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien...–le dijo Tomoyo con una voz muy suave, dulce y cariñosa que le llegó a Sakura al corazón –Puede que el rey no sea una buena persona, ni tampoco te merezca... ¡Pero tú eres un ángel! –exclamó mirándola fijamente a los ojos corriéndole con dulzura una lágrima traicionera– Eres un ángel que vino a este reino para cambiar su corazón y traer felicidad a este palacio... Por eso no te dejes vencer, _¡no permitas_ que él te venza! Tienes que ser fuerte. Mi corazón está contigo. Si te encuentras perdida o angustiada, yo me encargaré de darte mis propias fuerzas. Porque confío en ti, Sakura. ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada salió de sus labios.

No sabía qué decir, y lo poco que pensó en ese momento se atoró en lo más profundo de su garganta.

–Hasta pronto, Sakura. –Tomoyo sonrió y le apretó cariñosamente sus manos. Sakura quiso hacer un intento para detenerla, mas ya era tarde. La joven hizo rápidamente una sutil reverencia y mirándola con compasión, tomó sus cosas y se retiró con pasos suaves, dejando a la princesa sola en esa habitación tan inmensa acompañada del silencio y del lejano trinar de algún pájaro.

Sakura bajó la mirada conmovida ahogando los sollozos.

–Aquí... estoy perdida...

No entendía cómo después de unos pocos momentos de dicha, su esperanza se le había ido por el suelo...

No podía entender tampoco cómo su nueva amiga depositaba toda su confiaba en ella y creía que era una especie de ángel caído del cielo.

Y lo peor de todo era que...

¿La consideraba un ángel para cambiar el corazón del rey?

Sakura negó levemente con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

–No, eso sería imposible... Ni aunque cayeran miles de ángeles podría cambiar el corazón... de ese tirano... –pensó triste y afligida al recordarlo.

"_No permitas que él te venza",_ esas habían sido las palabras de la dulce Tomoyo.

Sakura se limpió una lágrima.

–Intentaré... ser fuerte, Tomoyo... –murmuró mientras se dirigía lentamente y con pesar hacia la ventana.

De pronto, Sakura desvió su mirada hacia uno de los techos del palacio, viendo a la misma ave de antes posada y cantando. Su canto le alegró y entristeció al mismo tiempo el corazón.

–Me pregunto si algún día podré... ser libre como esa ave... –susurró desviando la mirada rápidamente hacia el cielo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y así fueron transcurriendo lentamente las horas. Horas que a Sakura le parecieron dolorosamente interminables por tanta incertidumbre.

La princesa asomó su mirada por el cristal una vez más, deleitándose con el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre el lago que se hallaba muy por debajo de su diminuta ventana. Más ese deleite temporal fue reemplazado rápidamente por una inquietud abrumadora.

No se animaba a salir de la habitación, ni siquiera a la sala contigua para escuchar el movimiento de los sirvientes por fuera. Tuvo en numerosas ocasiones la terrible necesidad de dirigirse a la puerta principal y averiguar quiénes se hallaban del otro lado, pero el ruido fuerte y agresivo de unas armas retumbando en los pasillos le dio a entender que se encontraba inevitablemente vigilada. Por más que abriera la puerta no podría atravesarla para salir por ella. Sería impedida por las escoltas que estaban presentes cuando Tomoyo y ella abandonaron la habitación, o peor aún, por alguno de los guardias que se hallaban patrullando. No sabría el trato que tendrían con ella, o si el rey les había dado alguna clase de orden específica. Inevitablemente estaba atrapada...

Por eso Sakura comenzó a desesperarse. Y aquella desesperación aumentaba progresivamente a medida que transcurrían las horas.

No había tenido ningún otro contacto con algún residente del palacio. Las únicas personas que conocía aparte del rey, eran Tomoyo y a duras penas la otra muchacha que se había presentado para buscarla. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban ellas ahora, puesto que no había recibido ninguna otra visita suya. Tampoco sabía si pronto las recibiría.

Sakura suspiró y miró dudosa la sala contigua. Tenía el penoso presentimiento de que si la situación continuaba de esa manera, permanecería encerrada en esa lujosa habitación por el resto de sus días.

–_Tomoyo, regresa por favor...–_pensó entristecida por la sensación vacía que le producida tanta soledad.

De repente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente y unos suaves pasos que iban atravesando despacio la gran sala.

Sakura abrió los ojos con alegría y se apartó de la ventana mirando esperanzada la llegada de aquella persona.

–_¡Tomoyo! _–pensó con total emoción, mientras recogía las faldas del vestido color pastel que había escogido finalmente para llevar puesto, y caminó rápidamente para ir a su encuentro. –¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas regresa...!

Pero las palabras se le atoraron en su garganta en cuanto vio a la persona que menos deseaba tener frente a sus ojos caminando en forma ominosa en dirección hacia ella, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia.

Sakura sintió que se le ahogaba la respiración de la sorpresa y el temor, y soltando la falda de su vestido permaneció de pie con los ojos abiertos de par en par observando al joven Shaoran Li apartarse unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

–¿Qué le sucede? _¿_Es que no piensa continuar con su bienvenida?–dijo Li en un tono sumamente frío y clavando su mirada en la de ella.

Sakura sintió un profundo escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de extremo a extremo.

El momento que menos esperaba había llegado.

Su peor enemigo estaba de pie delante de sus ojos.

Esta vez no era un sueño, ni una pesadilla. Era real.

Al igual que esa sensación aterradora y sin esperanza que la envolvió desde lo más profundo de su alma...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Jojojojo XD ¡Pues aquí estoy de nuevo! Y no tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy porque esta historia ha sido tan bien recibida! T-T snif snif.

Me encantaron sus comentarios, y sobretodo que les haya agradado este Shaoran :D Aunque sé que esta vez no es precisamente el héroe bueno y honrado de siempre, pero no es tan malito después de todo, ya verán n.n sí, sí. Les confieso que a lo largo de mi estadía como lectora aquí en fanfiction me he encontrado con Shaoran muchísimo peores, el mío es un pan de Dios al lado de ellos... Bueno, no tanto XD Jajaja, pero de veras que he encontrado algunos que los llegas realmente a despreciar. Y ahí es cuando te preguntas si puede llegar a cambiar de tan malo que es O.O (curiosamente esas historias nunca se llegan a continuar, por qué será?)

En fin n.n jijiji me fui por las ramas! XD

En este capítulo hemos introducido a la dulce de Tomoyo, que afortunadamente para Sakura, estará presente cuando ella necesite un hombro sobre el cual llorar (porque definitivamente van a tener que acostumbrarse a que Saku llore T-T). Y ahora que sus peores sospechas al encontrarse nuevamente con Shaoran se han hecho realidad¿qué les deparará a estos dos? Pero aún... ¿Shao va a quedarse realmente de brazos cruzados?

¡El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, y será muy emocionante! (parezco una anunciante de TV jajaja, me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribir esto XD)

MUCHISIMOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

**Viridiana, Ivi-chan, Selene Kiev, Sakki-chan, Sailor Alluminem Siren, dokuro-chan, riza-trisha, pantera, maRyli, Lady Nux, Honguito, lady, Carolina, Sango-chan, Ai-chan4, Fabisa **y **Regina** (y gracias por escribir su dirección de mail, ya les he respondido a todos allí! n.n Sango-chan y dokuro-chan, déjenme su dirección de mail así la próxima vez podré contestarles! n.n)

De nuevo... INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES!

¡Y nos estamos leyendo, claro que sí!

La mejor de las suertes y se me cuidan, okis? n.n

Besos!

Aneth :D 


	4. La Realidad

**EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 3:

LA REALIDAD

–¿Qué... está haciendo aquí...?–preguntó la joven en un tono de voz apenas audible sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos peligrosos ojos que la observaban.

Sakura sintió como si el mundo se le hubiera ido a los pies en un instante al ver al responsable de todo su sufrimiento entrar a la habitación. No supo en ese momento cómo contuvo las fuerzas de echarse a correr, y se mantuvo estática y absorta ante la imponente figura enfrente de ella.

Li fijó sus penetrantes ojos ámbar sobre ella.

–¿Acaso el haber pasado todo el día en esta habitación le hizo olvidarse de mi existencia? –dijo el rey mientras se le acercaba lentamente y la observaba con superioridad haciendo que se sintiese sumamente disminuida.

En cuanto lo vio aproximarse, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente tragando saliva con dificultad. El estar tan cerca de ella lo hacía ver muchísimo más alto. Pero se armó de coraje e intentó enderezar su postura para que él viese que podía hacerle frente.

Sakura levantó entonces la mirada orgullosa, intentando disimular lo mayor posible su temor. Tenía que hacer un intento.

–No sabía... –comenzó diciendo -... que usted tuviera tan mala educación como para entrar a la habitación de una dama sin siquiera golpear a la puerta...–dijo la joven de la manera más soberbia que pudo intentando no apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Shaoran sonrió secamente al escuchar eso.

–Soy dueño de entrar y salir por mi palacio como a mí se me antoje, que eso le quede bien claro.

Sakura levantó una ceja contrariada.

–Creí que por lo menos tendría algo de discreción...

–Pues ya ve que no. –dijo Shaoran frunciendo el entrecejo y borrando automáticamente la leve sonrisa–Y tampoco habría razón alguna para tenerla, porque para su información, acaba de pasar toda la noche y parte de la siguiente durmiendo plácidamente en _mi_ cama.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder disimular su coraje por mucho más tiempo al oír aquellas palabras.

–¿Qué...? –preguntó sin poder comprender– ¿De... De qué habla...?

Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros viendo divertido cómo el supuesto valor de la joven se esfumó en cuanto dijo esas palabras, e inclinó su cabeza acercándola a la de ella mirándola fijamente.

Sakura contuvo el deseo de dar otro paso hacia atrás clavándose en el suelo, mientras sentía los suaves cabellos de él mezclarse repentinamente con los suyos. Por eso, no tuvo más opción que corresponder a aquella fría y temerosa mirada.

–Así es –continuó Li seriamente deleitándose enormemente con la vista de sus brillantes ojos– Luego de su desvanecimiento el día anterior ordené que la trajeran aquí. Usted se encuentra en estos momentos pisando el suelo de mihabitación. ¿Le parece cómoda? Espero que así sea, puesto que usted pasará aquí el resto de sus días, princesa.

Sakura parpadeó por primera vez reaccionando ante ese comentario.

–¿Por el resto de mis días...?–balbuceó sintiéndose perdida ante su mirada profunda color ámbar y el temible presentimiento de lo que le esperaba. –Debe estar bromeando... No... No puede estar hablando en serio...

–¿Acaso tengo la apariencia de ser un sujeto que gusta de hacer bromas? –dijo Shaoran inclinando un poco más su cabeza viendo con mayor detenimiento sus ojos esmeralda y desviando su atención esporádicamente hacia el delicado vestido que ella llevaba. Sakura sintió sus cabellos chocolate sobre su blanca frente–Le he dicho claramente que a partir de ahora, usted me pertenece. Y me encargaré de que comprenda a la perfección hasta la última palabra.

–¿Es que acaso piensa tenerme aquí... –dijo ella en un susurro mientras muchas cosas le asaltaban al mismo tiempo la mente–... prisionera y encerrada... para siempre¿Es eso lo que tiene planeado hacer conmigo?

Shaoran no respondió.

Sakura palideció, y comenzó a temblar.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera verse imaginada el resto de sus días cautiva y encerrada en esa habitación tan fría.

No sólo no podría ver nunca más a su familia, sino que ese sujeto pensaba aislarla también del resto de la sociedad. Permanecería atrapada en esas secas y muertas paredes sin poder estar bajo la cálida luz del sol otra vez, ni respirar el aire fresco y el aroma de las flores por la mañana...

Su destino estaba sellado. Permanecería abandonada a la suerte.

Sola y encerrada allí... para siempre...

Sakura sintió un nudo en su estómago.

–Si esta es su habitación... entonces... yo... es decir, usted también... –comenzó a decir mientras los colores de su rostro desaparecían completamente y sentía la respiración del rey Li sobre ella.

Shaoran la observó por unos segundos impasible, mientras ella continuaba con la mirada perdida tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Ahora lo comprendía...

No había tenido tiempo ni la mesura para pensar en una respuesta adecuada en cuanto ese rey la había enfrentado en lo que ella pensaba que había sido su celda.

No había reparado ni recapacitado conscientemente aquello hasta que escuchó de los labios de su propio enemigo cuál sería su destino a partir de ese momento.

El haber aceptado aquel trato no sólo significaba el haberse entregado a cambio de su familia... sino que ahora sacrificaría del todo también su más preciada libertad.

Y eso hizo que sus escasas esperanzas terminaran de derrumbarse una por una.

Pero por más que las palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, Sakura no podía sentirse arrepentida por ello.

Aún cuando perdiera todo lo que le quedaba...

Porque amaba a su familia, y sabía que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo por ella e incluso aún más...

Mientras la princesa seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, Li continuaba observando con cierta curiosidad como el brillo de sus ojos se encendía y apagaba acorde a lo que pensaba. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, Shaoran se apartó entonces súbitamente y comenzó a quitarse las largas y pesadas ropas que llevaba, dejándolas caer sobre una de las sillas que se hallaban cerca.

Sakura pestañeó súbitamente y permaneció de pie observándolo aun aturdida y sin poder siquiera reaccionar. El sonido de una de sus ropas al caer en el suelo la hizo despertar de su especie de trance.

–¿Qué... está haciendo...?–preguntó temerosa enfocando entonces la mirada hacia su captor y sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada al ver que Li comenzaba a desabotonarse lentamente la camisa.

–Quitándome la ropa¿o es que está ciega? –gruñó él dejando de ocuparse de la camisa, y desviando la mirada hacia sus botas color café, sentándose en el borde de la silla contigua para quitárselas.

Sakura tragó saliva mientras no podía apartar la vista del pecho musculoso y fuerte que se asomaba tras la camisa que él acababa de desabrochar, y sintió como el color le subía súbitamente a sus mejillas. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de una sensación extraña, junto con desesperación y también de vergüenza. Un gran vértigo y vacío acechó su vientre, como si el mundo estuviese a punto de devorársela.

Él se estaba desvistiendo...

No podía ser que pensaba hacerle cumplir su parte del trato. No en tan poco tiempo...

¡No podía ser que sucediese tan pronto!

Li dejó caer a un lado una de las botas y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con la siguiente.

De pronto, Sakura tuvo el irreverente deseo de huir de ese lugar. De escapar especialmente de él. Porque eso tendría que ser solamente una pesadilla, y nunca podría despertar si continuaba allí.

Fue por eso que, casi inconscientemente y totalmente horrorizada, sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr desesperada en dirección a lo que ella creía una posible salida.

Pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación, emitió una exclamación al sentir unos fuertes brazos que la detenían y empujaban repentinamente contra la dura madera. Sakura gimió del duro golpe y se resistió como un pajarillo asustado.

–Veo que aún no entiende quién es su amo ahora–dijo Shaoran furioso tomándola con fuerza de las muñecas presionándola contra la puerta haciendo que ella gimiera de nuevo del dolor. –¿Le duele, verdad? Pues eso no es nada comparado a lo que tengo pensado hacerle si vuelve a intentar huir, princesa. ¿Es que se ha olvidado del pacto que usted hizo conmigo¿O tal vez desea que mate a su familia por culpa de su ineptitud?

Li estaba tan enojado que parecía que le brillara fuego en sus ojos. Sakura sollozó y respiró con dificultad clavando la mirada en su rostro enfurecido, estremeciéndose del temor.

–¿Es eso lo que quiere, no es cierto! –bramó Li presionándola más. –No me costará ningún esfuerzo deshacerme de ellos. ¿Quiere que lo haga!

Sakura sintió el calor de su respiración sobre su rostro, mientras gemía de dolor por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su cuerpo contra la dura madera. El pánico la envolvió completamente. Sollozando, y sintiendo la presión también en sus muñecas, negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Entonces será mejor que a partir de ahora lo piense dos veces antes de comportarse de esa manera tan estúpida–dijo Li aminorando un poco la presión pero sin ablandar la tensión y la ira de su rostro.–Usted va a hacer todo lo que lo que yo diga, aunque tenga que convencerla por la fuerza¿le quedó claro?

Sakura tragó saliva e intentó mover sus manos para aflojar la presión sobre sus muñecas mas él las agarró con más fuerza. Ella apretó los dientes y no contestó.

–¿Le quedó claro!–rugió Shaoran volviéndose a enfurecer y a presionarla contra la puerta violentamente.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo presionarse sobre el de ella y lanzó un quejido de dolor, asintiendo con la cabeza dejando escapar unos inevitables sollozos.

–Ahora –comenzó Shaoran mirándola minuciosamente de arriba abajo –Quítese la ropa y colóquese ese camisón blanco que llevaba la noche anterior.

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos desconcertada. Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse de nuevo. Le agradaba la manera en que esa jovencita intentaba hacerse la valiente cuando él podía ver y sentir a través de ella que sucedía todo lo contrario. Eso lo hacía sentir muchísimo más poderoso.

–¿Qué...? –susurró Sakura aturdida y confundida – ¿Co-Cómo es que...?

Shaoran sonrió entonces ampliamente y divertido.

–¿Cómo lo sabía? Ya le dije que esta es mi habitación y que pasó toda la noche en _mi _cama. –dijo él– Pero usted estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera notó mi presencia, y tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, ya que no me interesa en lo más mínimo aprovecharme de una mujer inconsciente.

Sakura palideció, sintiendo un mareo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sus más terribles sospechas se estaban haciendo inevitablemente realidad.

No importaba cuánto intentara ser optimista o fuerte.

No importaba cuánto deseaba tener esperanza.

Li se encargaría de convertir su vida en un verdadero infierno.

Shaoran la soltó repentinamente haciendo que ella perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se resbalara apenas de la puerta, pero no se alejó lo suficiente. Tan solo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

–Le dije que se quitara ese vestido–ordenó él mirando el sutil escote de la prenda que se alzaba y descendía acorde a la respiración de ella.

Sakura se arrimó aun más a la pared.

–No pienso... quitármelo...–dijo con un tono tembloroso mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él, nerviosa.

–¿Me está desafiando, princesa?–preguntó él levantando una ceja y comenzando a acercarse a ella de nuevo. – Sabe que no le conviene enfrentarme, así que déjese de tonterías. Si no lo hace por las buenas, lo haré yo mismo por las malas.

Sakura vio que sus ojos color café comenzaban a emitir un brillo frío y amenazador, y su mandíbula se endurecía como una roca inescrutable. Pero ella no se dejó intimidar, y apretando los dientes e irguiendo la cabeza intentó endurecer del mismo modo y como pudo su dulce mirada.

–_No _lo haré. –contestó.

Sakura escuchaba cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Podía sentir a la perfección su ira, y se encontraba completamente paralizada y aterrorizada. Pero de ningún modo iba a dejar que él viera ese miedo en ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano perdería la batalla, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la situación con lo mejor de sí misma.

Sakura vio cómo Shaoran fruncía entonces el ceño y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

La princesa no supo diferenciar en ese momento lo que ese sujeto estaba pensando al mirarla de esa manera. Se sintió de pronto muy incómoda, pero no dejó de enfrentarlo visualmente ni una sola vez.

Quería dejar de temblar. Quería poder ser fuerte. Deseaba con todo su ser poder hacer que las cosas tomaran un rumbo diferente.

Pero él no iba a dejar que eso sucediese. Y ella lo sabía.

De pronto, Sakura vio cómo él levantaba una de sus manos acercándola rápidamente a ella. La princesa cerró los ojos instantáneamente y por unos segundos sintió como si hubiera dejado por completo de respirar.

Shaoran le apartó lentamente unos mechones color dorado que caían rebeldes sobre su delicado rostro, y deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla.

Sakura no abrió los ojos ni se tranquilizó por ese suave contacto, todo lo contrario. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza e intentaba con todo su ser olvidar que se hallaba en allí, en esa habitación, cautiva y con su peor enemigo tocándola. Aunque no lo veía y sólo sentía aquel roce con su rostro, Sakura podía sentir su calor y su mirada penetrante desnudándola.

Shaoran miraba sus reacciones con cierta fascinación.

Nunca creyó que se sentiría de aquella manera tan peculiar. Conocía la fama de la princesa por su belleza entre las mujeres de la corte, y supo desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos en ella que él debía ser su amo y señor sobre todos los demás.

Claro que la deseaba, mucho más que había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. Y con esa simple caricia que estaba realizando sólo hizo aumentar más su deseo ante su cautiva.

Porque podía sentir su estremecimiento, y deseba mucho más de ella que un contacto suave e inocente.

Y eso era lo que estaba dispuesto a conseguir aunque ella diera pelea.

En ese momento, Shaoran se acercó súbitamente hacia ella y le plantó un beso feroz y salvaje que provocó que ella abriera los ojos del temor y la sorpresa. Sakura intentó apartarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la tomara fuertemente de la cintura e intensificara el beso.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil al sentir que la lengua de él invadía sin su consentimiento su boca, y sin poder soportar esa nueva sensación por mucho más tiempo, consiguió liberar una de sus manos de aquel abrazo, y le plantó una bofetada alejándose lo más rápido que pudo en cuanto sintió su cuerpo en libertad.

La princesa jadeó alejándose mientras se detenía y observaba el rostro de su rival molesto y confundido.

Sin quererlo, ella se llevó una mano a sus labios, que yacían latentes y sonrosados por ese beso feroz que no se esperaba. Su corazón seguía latiendo con muchísima más fuerza y podía sentir un inexplicable calor que la invadía por todo el cuerpo.

Shaoran llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla golpeada, mas la quitó de inmediato volteando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella. Sakura respiró agitadamente al ver su mandíbula endurecida y sus ojos brillantes y ennegrecidos.

Esta vez sí estaba realmente furioso.

Shaoran se quitó del todo la camisa arrojándola al suelo, y mirándola fijamente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. La princesa esta vez no tardó en reaccionar, y dando media vuelta echó a correr en dirección opuesta, tropezando levemente y sin quererlo con una de las sillas. Cuando logró apenas incorporarse, sintió cómo Li la tomaba del brazo y la giraba bruscamente hacia él.

–¡Su-Suélteme! –gritó Sakura de pronto resistiéndose y lastimándose mucho los brazos al hacerlo. –¡Le digo que me suelte!

Pero Shaoran no aflojó la fuerza de sus brazos, ni tampoco respondió, sino que con una de sus manos desató bruscamente los cordones de la parte trasera del vestido. Sakura se quedó quieta por unos segundos notando que el escote de su ropa se volvía de pronto más ligero.

–¿Q-Qué hace¡No...! –gritó desesperada intentando apartarse nuevamente.

–A un rey no se le levanta la mano, princesa. –le dijo Shaoran mientras le arrancaba el vestido color pastel de un tirón bruto y salvaje, dejando a la joven vistiendo solamente una enagua transparente como ropa interior.

Sakura profirió un gritó e intentó cubrirse con sus brazos aterrorizada. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y podía sentir su cuerpo temblar desde los pies a la cabeza. Aún cuando se cubriese el pecho con sus pequeños brazos, no pudo evitar que Shaoran apreciara la vista de sus piernas desnudas y torneadas. Tampoco que él continuara desnudándola con aquellos ojos llenos de deseo que tanto la incomodaban. Sakura entonces, no pudo soportarlo mucho más y apartó la vista aturdida, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras temblaba.

Shaoran sintió una oleada intensa de deseo al verla semidesnuda delante suyo, e intentando cubrirse inútilmente como lo estaba haciendo.

Nunca antes una mujer se le había resistido y actuado de esa manera. Y mucho menos, nunca una mujer lo había abofeteado de esa forma. Todo lo contrario, ninguna se atrevió a hacerle frente o a negar cualquier deseo que él tuviese. Aún cuando le tuvieran miedo, sus deseos siempre fueron más fuertes. Porque él era el rey, y todo el mundo sabía de lo que era capaz si algo no resultaba como él esperaba.

Pero esta era la primera vez que perseguía a alguien de ese modo. Y lo más extraño de todo era que le agradaba... Le resultaba tremendamente atractivo el que esa niña reuniera toda esa fuerza y coraje para enfrentarlo, y a la vez, que se viera de esa manera tan frágil y delicada.

Al verla retroceder, Shaoran avanzó hacia ella decidido, provocando que ella volviese a levantar la asustada mirada. Ella realizó una exclamación de asombro, y con movimiento rápido, Shaoran le apartó bruscamente los brazos que cubrían su pecho, y los apretó fuertemente como había hecho anteriormente, arrimando el cuerpo de ella al suyo. Sakura apretó los dientes y se resistió con mucha más fuerza que antes, aún cuando sabía que no podría ganarle.

–¡No¡Suél... teme! –dijo mientras intentaba zafar sus brazos lastimándose al hacerlo. Li le apretaba las muñecas con tanta fuerza que no le costaba ningún trabajo dejarle dolorosas marcas. Al ver que no obtenía resultado con sus brazos, Sakura intentó golpearlo utilizando sus propias piernas.

–Es inútil que haga eso, princesa. –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa perversa y advirtiendo lo que ella intentaba hacer– Aún está demasiado débil, y casi no le quedan fuerzas. No tiene caso que siga resistiéndose.

Sakura intentó no prestarle atención y siguió forcejeando.

Él tenía razón... Ya casi no tenía energías para seguir luchando y estaba a punto de sumergirse en un mar de lágrimas desesperantes...

Pero no iba rendirse. Antes usaría hasta la última gota de fuerza que le restaba.

En ese momento, Sakura no pensó en nada más, y golpeó a Shaoran muy cerca de su bajo vientre, provocando que él la soltara levemente para cubrirse.

–Perra... –murmuró éste frunciendo el entrecejo del breve pero fuerte dolor que no se esperaba.

Sakura aprovechó esa pronta oportunidad para liberarse completamente de la cárcel de sus brazos, y retrocedió rápidamente sin apartar la vista de él. Fue por eso que se olvidó de la silla con la que hacía unos pocos instantes se había tropezado, y golpeándose los tobillos cayó de espaldas fuertemente contra el suelo.

Sakura emitió un gemido de dolor y permaneció dolorida sobre la alfombra.

Le dolía mucho el tobillo derecho y había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cadera y en la cabeza con la estrepitosa caída.

De pronto, sintió cómo si flotara, y su visión se volvió por unos segundos algo borrosa y confusa. El suelo en el que estaba se tornó repentinamente suave y acolchonado. Y en cuanto su mente volvía poco a poco a la normalidad y su vista se aclaró lo suficiente, vio el serio rostro de su captor a escasos milímetros del suyo, con sus peligrosos ojos clavados en los de ella. Sakura sintió un nudo en su estómago al distinguir ese brillo escalofriante sobre sus pupilas color ámbar.

–¿Consiguió lo que quería¿Ya está exhausta? Pues espero que aún le queden energías para lo que viene, princesa. –le dijo Shaoran mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

La mente de Sakura trabajó e hiló los sucesos dándole a entender que Li la había levantado, y que ya no se encontraba en suelo, sino en el suave colchón de la cómoda cama. Poco a poco, Sakura se dio cuenta aterrorizada que la pelea iba a llegar a su fin. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos del dolor que la acosaba.

De pronto, sintió cómo él la besaba breve y salvajemente en los labios, y deslizaba rápidamente su boca hacia su cuello mordisqueándolo. Sakura gimió e intentó moverse usando las pocas fuerzas que le restaban en un último esfuerzo para zafarse.

–No... –murmuró aturdida mientras sentía su mano deslizarse por sus pechos y unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos suplicantes. En ese momento, Shaoran le separó las rodillas sin problemas pese a la débil resistencia de ella, y se colocó entre sus piernas.

Sakura no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

–¡Por favor... no...!–dijo entre sollozos y resistiéndose dando todo de sí. Pero Shaoran no tuvo que realizar ningún esfuerzo para detenerla y mantenerla quieta como él lo quería. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar. Todo estaba volviéndose difuso. –...n-no lo haga...

Shaoran sonrió.

–¿Sabe? Me gusta cuando se rinde ante mí y me ruega –le dijo mientras le besaba el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y continuaba acariciándola. Sakura sintió las manos de él moverse por todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, y continuó llorando y resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡No...! –dijo mientras sentía que se estaba perdiendo en una extraña y caliente nebulosa. Shaoran lanzó una carcajada que la hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón y presionó mucho más su cuerpo contra el suyo. –¡No, por favor...! –repitió.

Ya no sentía ni sus piernas ni sus brazos.

Sakura comenzó a gritar y a forcejear cuanto podía, mientras su rostro se convertía en un inmenso mar de lágrimas.

Shaoran la detenía como si ella fuera solamente una pequeña muñeca, y se preguntaba divertido cuándo se rendiría y dejaría finalmente de resistirse.

Esbozando una sonrisa perversa, se acomodó con facilidad entre sus piernas y observó a su rehén maravillado. Sus ojos le brillaban más que nunca.

–No... –murmuró Sakura observándolo con la mirada borrosa a causa de las lágrimas.

–_Eres mía_.–escuchó que él le susurraba de pronto en el oído haciéndola estremecer desde lo más hondo de su alma, absorbiéndola por completo y sumiéndola en una total y completa oscuridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**-**

(guarda silencio y espera tomatazos)

-

¡PERDÓN! Lo sé, lo sé! Sé que me van a matar por cortarlo ahí, pero era algo necesario se los juro! T-T Aunque a mí me pareció corto, no sé a ustedes XD jajaja, y eso que el capítulo ha llegado perfectamente a las diez páginas que fijé para cada entrega o.o...

En fin n.n... Les confieso que me siento sumamente extraña al escribir esta historia jajaja XD, es mi favorita, pero a la vez, me resulta tan difícil... T-T

Tengo la constante duda de si lo que escribo les llega a ustedes de la misma manera que a mí! x.x Oh my gosh! Y creo que esa será una pregunta que sólo la podrán responder ustedes, puesto que leo cada capítulo un millón de veces antes de subirlo, y me sé prácticamente los diálogos de memoria!

Sólo espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo! n.n Les agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran porque al ser la autora, no es lo mismo cuando lo leo por milésima vez x.x buuuuuu. Tengo dudas! Porfis, díganme qué les pareció! T-T

Ojalá les haya agradado! Aún cuando Shao se esté portando muy pero muy mal con la pobre Saku n.n'. Me gustó particularmente la idea de que ella diera pelea y no sea irremediablemente sumisa, pero tampoco quise hacerla exageradamente luchadora... Es decir, que sería fuerte pero sin perder la fragilidad que la caracteriza. Creo que si me pusiera en el lugar de ella yo actuaría igual n.n jajaja. No es fácil cuando se es la víctima:) Y en cuanto a Shaoran... bueno... creo que está representando a la perfección el papel de rey poderoso y malo¿no creen? XD Va costar que cambie, pero lo hará... algún día... muy, muy lejano... XD

Un MILLÓN de agradecimientos! A:

**Pantera, Fabisa, Regina, maRily, riza-trisha, Lady Nux, Viridiana, -finger-mazu-zuriko-, Selenne Kiev, Ai-chan4, Carolina, anna15, Honguito, Sailor Alluminem Siren, darthmocy, ashleymoon, IVY-CHAN, Angel of Watery.**

A todos ustedes ya les he respondido por mail! n.n MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!

Y a las que no pude hacerlo:

**Gaba: **Hola Gabi-chan! Primero que todo, muchísimas gracias por tu review:D No sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste esta historia! YAY! n.n Y que también seas fiel lectora de otro de mis fics! Waaaa, muchas gracias! Jajajaja, no es necesario que me hagas un altar! XD jajajaja (pero gracias de todas maneras n – n) Aunque igual no soy merecedora de todo el crédito no no! En BWYS somos muchos trabajando:) Pero sí, ese definitivamente es uno de mis grupos favoritos! Estoy realmente muy feliz de ser parte de ellos n - n. Ah! Dicho sea de paso, junto con una amiga traduciremos Tsubasa al español con los scans de ese grupo! (aunque hay algunos que no lo son, pero sí la mayoría n.n). La página web ya está terminada, sólo falta subirla a internet y revisar los capítulos! Porque he visto que algunos se han animado a hacerlo pero no le hacen justicia T-T, así que... pronto verás la dirección en mi bio! Ojalá la visites y me dices luego qué te pareció, okis:D

**Tutanilla: **Hola a ti también:D Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Gracias por todo, y espero no decepcionarte! n - n Infinitas gracias por tu review:D

(Les pido porfis que me dejen su dirección de mail la próxima vez así podré responderles mejor por allí! n.n)

Bueno, mis maravillosos lectores, les comunico que me han quitado internet! T-T BUAAAAA! Es más, en estos momentos estoy en la casa de mi mejor amiga, quien me ha dejado de buen corazón que le usurpara la computadora XD. Así que estoy algo tristona, cuando me siento frente a mi computadora siento que falta algo! T-T snif snif Pero no se preocupen que no desapareceré de aquí, sólo me será un poco tedioso cuando tenga que actualizar, y aún más cuando tenga que leer algún otro fic! Porque no tendré idea de cuándo actualizarán o qué hay de nuevo para leer! T-T buuu Qué triste qué triste...

En fin n.n Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y nos estamos leyendo claro que sí!

Besos a todos y se me cuidan, okis?

Ja ne!

**Aneth n.n**


	5. La Decisión

**EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 4:

LA DECISIÓN

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente iluminada por el tenue rayo de luz que atravesaba con osadía los pliegues de los listones que colgaban a ambos lados de la cama. Su mente estaba en blanco y mientras se encargaba de recordarle que finalmente había despertado, movió su cabeza a la derecha profundamente cansada y somnolienta.

Con cierta pereza, esperó con cierto temor ver el rostro de su captor dormido u observándola fijamente, mas lo único que vio fue un lugar vacío. Las sábanas estaban apartadas demostrándole que verdaderamente alguien había ocupado anteriormente ese lugar, pero Sakura supo al instante que esa persona se había retirado el tiempo suficiente como para dejar el lugar completamente frío y desolado.

Sakura abrió los ojos un poco más, sorprendida, y miró hacia ambos lados de la habitación esperando ver la alta figura del gobernante del reino, pero no tuvo éxito. No sintió ningún sonido, ningún movimiento que le hicieran creer que él estaba presente en algún lugar de la sala.

La princesa se enderezó con cuidado y cierta torpeza.

Él no estaba. Shaoran Li ciertamente había abandonado la habitación antes de que ella despertara. Y eso representaba un verdadero alivio para su desamparado corazón.

No quería volver a verlo... De ninguna manera deseaba ver esa fría mirada de nuevo. Y mucho menos como la había visto la última noche. El recordar por tan sólo unos segundos esos ojos tan brillantes y penetrantes provocó que un escalofrío la recorriera desde los pies a la cabeza.

De repente, Sakura vio sus ropas rasgadas y unas marcas dibujadas tanto en sus antebrazos como en sus muñecas, y una sucesión interminable de imágenes le asaltaron la mente como un remolino. Un interminable torbellino que la absorbió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un abismo profundo y sin salida.

Sakura dejó por unos momentos de respirar y sintió un fuerte nudo en su estómago.

¿Pero qué era lo que... finalmente había sucedido esa noche?

La princesa sintió como su respiración se agitaba violentamente al intentar recordar los sucesos ocurridos... No podía recordar nada. Nada que tuviese sentido o que le dieran algún indicio de lo que había pasado.

Sakura sintió de pronto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y recordó en ese momento a la perfección el haber forcejeado insistentemente hasta que sus fuerzas no pudieron más. Por eso tenía esas fuertes marcas, y se sentía sumamente cansada como si no hubiese dormido en lo absoluto en toda la noche.

Recordó entonces con temor la manera en que él la había besado... La manera en que la arrimó a su cuerpo. Las íntimas caricias...

Al pensar en ello, Sakura tuvo una extraña sensación que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de una manera curiosa e inexplicable.

Por supuesto que detestaba desde el fondo de su ser que él la hubiese tocado de ese modo. Pero no podía entender cómo su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella deseaba. No podía entender cómo esa sensación tan misteriosa se apoderaba de ella antes de que pudiese negarse rotundamente y rechazarlo.

Sakura cerró los ojos nerviosa y contrariada.

Lo último que le venía a la mente... Lo último que podía recordar...

Eran las mismas palabras que le había escuchado mencionar en su pesadilla. Esas palabras que le helaron la sangre e hicieron que se detuviera por unas milésimas de segundo su frágil corazón.

"_Eres mía..."_, oyó que decía un sutil eco en su cabeza, mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

De pronto, recordó que todo se volvió borroso... Y una oscuridad abismal la envolvió salvajemente haciéndola desaparecer...

Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

–Entonces... e-él me... –balbuceó aterrorizada mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse inconscientemente del horror y su vista se hallaba perdida y vacía. –... N-No...

No podía ser cierto...

No podía creer que al final Li se había aprovechado de ella.

¿Pero cómo podía negar lo contrario? Si su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes, y cualquiera que la viese en ese penoso estado vería que llevaba la victoria de él sobre ella...

Un momento. Si no recordaba absolutamente nada eso quería decir que tal vez se había terminado desmayándose inevitablemente...

Sí, eso debió haber ocurrido. Lo más probable era que había perdido la conciencia antes de que él abusara de ella, luego de haberle dicho esas horribles palabras...

Sakura se sintió desfallecer.

Si eso era verdad, creía imposible que él se hubiese perdido semejante oportunidad. Aún cuando ella no tenía conocimiento... ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

–.. Oh, Dios mío... –murmuró mientras se llevaba sus temblorosas manos a su rostro que palidecía conforme más lo pensaba.

Entonces era verdad... Li se había aprovechado cruelmente de ella. Había cumplido con su objetivo de hacerla suya aún cuando ella le había rogado de forma humillante que no lo hiciera... Que por favor se detuviera...

Le había robado lo único que verdaderamente le pertenecía...

Lo único que le quedaba de valor...

La princesa no pudo soportarlo mucho más. Lágrimas desesperantes comenzaron a salir de sus gemas verdes, mientras temblaba completamente ante el terrible pensamiento de un acto tan atroz.

"_... No..."_, pensó desesperada sin poder controlar sus dolorosas y desgarradas lágrimas.

–¿Su... Majestad...?–oyó de pronto que susurraba una voz melosa y dulce, y se vio entonces obligada a voltear rápidamente hacia su dirección, sobresaltada. Sakura sollozó en cuanto vio que la dueña de esa voz era nada más y nada menos que su querida Tomoyo, y se arrojó a sus brazos en cuanto vio su rostro preocupado observándole con compasión y ternura. –Oh... Sakura...

A la princesa no le importó que ella viese el estado de sus ropas, ni tampoco las marcas que se habían formado en sus brazos por haber dado pelea. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando en sus cálidos brazos.

Tampoco tenía la menor idea si su amiga sabía el motivo de su pena y congoja. Porque no tuvo el valor suficiente para dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Pero mientras ella temblaba y sollozaba, y Tomoyo le acariciaba el cabello y le decía palabras dulces para animarla, sabía que no necesitaba decirle nada en lo absoluto. Parecía como si ella supiera desde el primer momento en que la vio llorar desconsolada el motivo de su pesar. Como si hubiera leído en sus ojos el profundo dolor y la tristeza que la acongojaban.

Y pese a la inmensa angustia que sentía en ese momento, Sakura sabía fervientemente desde el fondo de su corazón que siempre le estaría inmensamente agradecida por ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shaoran Li tiró con brusquedad y firmeza de las riendas del brioso corcel negro que estaba montando. El animal frenó inmediatamente emitiendo un leve relinche en protesta mas se inclinó rápidamente en espera de una nueva orden de su amo. Parecía como si hasta el mismo caballo pudiese sentir el humor denso y frío de su propio jinete.

Había estado cabalgando por unas cuantas horas simplemente para despejar los pensamientos que flotaban en su cabeza. Pese a que ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, aún no había podido dejar de pensar en los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior. Elevó su vista hacia el cielo espeso, húmedo y gris que lo cubría, frunciendo el ceño con la mirada perdida y pensativa.

Estaba furioso. Frustrado y completamente insatisfecho. Y todo era por culpa de esa niña tan estúpida.

Shaoran recordó inevitablemente y a la perfección como si lo estuviese viendo en ese preciso momento, en cómo su cuerpo reaccionó totalmente hambriento y deseoso por esa muchacha. Su frustración iba gradualmente en aumento a medida que recordaba el haberla tenido prácticamente a su entera merced mientras ella se hundía en lastimeros ruegos y lamentos. No le habían importado en lo absoluto sus lágrimas, ni tampoco el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo al resistirse tan desesperadamente como lo hizo. Tampoco le habían importado sus nerviosas súplicas, ni la mirada de desamparo con la que sus ojos lo observaron.

No le había importado nada eso. Por el contrario, cada una de ellas, le animaban más a continuar. Hacían que sintiese surgir desde lo más profundo de su ser un mayor deseo y ansiedad por poseer lo que ningún otro hombre había podido tener. No pensaba detenerse por ninguna causa o motivo. Poseerla; eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer desde que puso sus ojos en ella por primera vez, sin importar qué.

Pero algo no había salido como esperaba. Algo hizo que se viera en la dolorosa necesidad de abandonar sus planes. Porque justo cuando el objetivo que se había impuesto cumplir estaba por llevarse a cabo, vio que los ojos verdes de ella se apagaban lenta y dolorosamente, perdiendo inesperadamente el conocimiento.

Shaoran recordó su rostro inmóvil cubierto de lágrimas, y frunció más el ceño maldiciendo secamente por lo bajo.

La odiaba. No sólo por haber osado frustrar sus planes. Sino también por ser la dueña de un corazón tan inútil y frágil como para no poder soportar ese tipo de situaciones. Pero muchísimo más odio sentía por sí mismo por no haber podido continuar con lo que se había propuesto.

Sí, la había dejado. Aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que debía seguir sin importarle el hecho de que ella estuviese inconsciente, algo hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Porque él no quería ver su rostro angelical tranquilamente dormido.

Él deseaba verla despierta, con esa expresión dulce e inocente de su rostro hecha añicos, y su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer debajo de él.

Li agitó fuertemente las riendas de su caballo y salió a un feroz galope por el frondoso bosque sintiendo el fuerte viento golpear sobre su cara.

Esa muchacha no había obtenido la victoria todavía. Gracias a su desmayo había logrado una especie de tregua, pero nunca permitiría que se saliese con la suya. Porque estaba dispuesto a tenerla cueste lo que cueste.

Y si Kinomoto estaba decidida a resistirse y a pelear nuevamente él iba a estar completamente listo para ello.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos repentinamente y tiró con fuerza de las riendas del corcel, provocando que éste relinchara agudamente por la sorpresa. El caballo se paró bruscamente en sus dos patas traseras e intentó calmarse ante un nuevo tirón de su amo mientras respiraba agitado.

El sonido de cascos de caballos retumbaron en las laderas de las colinas al mismo tiempo que diminutas y lejanas figuras marchaban en grupo difuminándose entre la espesa neblina que comenzaba a esparcirse por el lugar. Un solemne caballero lideraba la tropa siendo escoltado por otros dos soldados a ambos costados que llevaban un estandarte con banderas que poseían un águila plateada resplandeciendo en un fondo azul oscuro.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, no necesitando ver a esos sujetos más de cerca y reconociendo al instante de quién provenía esa insignia. Supo también que se dirigían hacia su mismo castillo, y su ira aumentó en fracción de segundos.

–Maldito –murmuró entre dientes mientras de un tirón brusco salía nuevamente al galope colina abajo dispuesto a darle una bienvenida.

Salió entonces disparado como un rayo completamente enfurecido y rajando el aire con su espada en alto. Sus ropas se sacudían violentamente en el aire al igual que su desordenado cabello a medida que avanzaba a toda velocidad entre los espinosos árboles.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que aparecer ese odioso sujeto!

Shaoran maniobró su caballo virando repentinamente a la derecha y una multitud de hombres uniformados y armados aparecieron de pronto delante de él a una considerable distancia. Éstos oyeron los cascos de su caballo y mientras lo veían acercarse ferozmente se ponían en guardia y alertaban al resto con llamadas y gritos furiosos. Shaoran podía contar con al menos cincuenta de ellos, pero no se inmutó ante el número que lo hacía ver claramente en desventaja, sino que espoleó violentamente a su caballo y avanzó en dirección a las tropas.

De repente, el líder de la infantería salió a la luz levantando su espada en lo alto pasando delante de sus propios hombres en su corcel y se lanzó contra él para contrarrestar el ataque. Shaoran lanzó un grito de furia y chocó fuertemente su espada contra la de su rival enardecido de cólera, ante la mirada expectante del resto de los soldados.

–Sabía que me darías la bienvenida, primo –dijo el caballero de pronto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y forcejeaba con su espada.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada fría y amenazante.

–¡Dime ahora mismo qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Hiragizawa!–rugió Shaoran furioso mientras su contrincante reía divertido. Chocaron las espadas nuevamente y apartaron sus caballos aún con sus armas en alto y mirándose fijamente.

–A mí también me alegra verte, Li. –dijo Eriol entrecerrando sus ojos. –No has cambiado en nada. Sólo creí que ya era hora de hacerte una... pequeña visita...

–_Lárgate _–bramó Shaoran entre dientes con sus ojos brillando de ira contra su pariente.

Eriol rió tranquilamente.

–¿Lagarme? –preguntó haciéndose el confundido–¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conocer a esa preciosidad que has capturado? No lo creo, Li. –dijo esbozando una perversa sonrisa.

Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos ante esas palabras y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez antes de permanecer unidas y quietas por el poder y manejo de ambos contrincantes.

Li pensó en un segundo fugaz que si a él solían detestarlo y temerle por su comportamiento, entonces Eriol debería ser directamente enterrado bajo tierra. Oculto en esa faceta suya de monarca bueno, él había sabido conquistar la sabiduría y el amparo de muchos otros gobernantes lejanos, mientras que Shaoran era uno de los pocos que sabían que debajo de esa máscara yacía un corazón más frío y despiadado que el suyo.

Pero lo que más odiaba de él no era eso. No, admitía que Eriol había sido astuto. A Shaoran le importaba poco y nada lo que él hiciese en su reino. Así como él mismo tenía su propia manera de gobernar, Eriol también tenía las suyas.

Lo que siempre había detestado de él desde que era tan sólo un niño, era su agudeza y sentido del olfato para saber qué situaciones le eran sinceramente importantes para meter su asquerosa nariz y lanzarse a la competencia. Eriol siempre había sido su rival en lo que sea que él hiciese. Lo fue en las luchas por espadas, por el poder, y por la corona. Y Shaoran sabía perfectamente que cuando él hacía su aparición en cualquier momento de su vida era porque estaba dispuesto a meter su nariz de nuevo y complicarle la existencia para intentar quedarse con la victoria.

Y con aquellas últimas palabras, supo de inmediato que la princesa Kinomoto no sería la excepción.

–¿Por qué no te preocupas de una condenada vez por tus propios asuntos!_–_rugió Shaoran realizando más presión con su espada y mirándolo furioso –¡Lo único que me faltaba de ti era que te convirtieras en un espía maldito y asqueroso!

Eriol sonrió mientras se defendía de la presión de la espada que hacía retroceder la suya lentamente.

–Siempre me han interesado tus asuntos, primo –replicó Hiragizawa observándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules. –Y al igual que a ti, este en particular me parece sumamente atractivo.

Shaoran lanzó un grito furioso y con un fuerte golpe liberó su espada del choque, arrojando la de Eriol al suelo. Sin darle tiempo siquiera a defenderse, Li colocó en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el filo de su espada sobre su cuello.

Hiragizawa permaneció completamente quieto, mas no borró aquella horrible sonrisa. De repente, Shaoran se vio totalmente rodeado por los soldados de la hueste real.

–Veo que tú tampoco has cambiado en nada... –murmuró Shaoran entre dientes mientras veía enfurecido por el rabillo de sus ojos los soldados armados y presionaba el filo de su espada contra la piel de su cuello haciendo que varias gotas de sangre se deslizaran por él. –Continúas siendo el mismo sucio y mugroso cobarde.

Eriol le clavó la mirada sonriéndole.

–Yo le llamaría anticiparse a los acontecimientos, Li –dijo con voz más grave y misteriosa –No soy idiota y sé más de ti de lo que tú crees. Sabía perfectamente que en cuanto me vieses vendrías a recibirme con tu habitual hospitalidad.

Shaoran frunció el ceño perdiendo la paciencia.

–Entonces sabes que si no cierras tu maldita boca en este momento puedo cortarte la cabeza –rugió él esperando que Eriol le diese la mínima excusa como para hacerlo en ese preciso instante. Era tanto el rencor y el desprecio que sentía por su primo que si realmente algún día llegaba a eliminarlo, no le importarían en lo absoluto las disputas y las consecuencias que le lloverían luego. En su cabeza, él estaba completamente dispuesto a correr ese condenado riesgo.

Eriol mantuvo el silencio observándolo fijamente a través de sus finos lentes y aguardó. Podía ver reflejados en los fríos ojos de su rival que no se atrevería a matarlo, pese al gran odio que sentía emanar de aquellas amenazantes pupilas color café. Era probable que algún día lo hiciese, pero esa precisamente no sería la ocasión.

–No he venido sólo por eso –habló por fin Eriol con un brillo peculiar en su mirada. Shaoran entrecerró los ojos –Traigo unos documentos importantes que te interesará ver. Los gobernantes de los reinos vecinos desean llegar a un acuerdo político con tu país y el mío. Es algo que nos beneficiará a ambos.

Li frunció el ceño.

–Mientes –murmuró Shaoran presionando la espada.

–Si me sueltas tal vez puedas mostrártelos –replicó Eriol en un tono monótono y sin inmutarse –Esta vez, sólo vengo en actitud de diplomático. No necesitaría traer mi hueste de soldados si fuera sólo por cortejar a tu prisionera. Te aconsejo que uses un poco la cabeza.

Shaoran quiso atravesarlo con esa espada en ese mismo instante al escuchar ese comentario, pero no lo hizo. Eriol era el mejor de los rufianes. Y también lo era en cuanto se trataba de negociaciones provechosas para ambos reinos. Lo hacía sólo por conveniencia y por una simple alianza "familiar", pero resultaba realmente beneficioso en la mayoría de las ocasiones. No importaba que sus fines no fuesen precisamente limpios.

Li lo soltó bruscamente y guardó su espada en su cinturón, tomando las riendas de su caballo firmemente. Eriol se pasó una mano por la sangre que se deslizaba por su cuello y levantó la otra sutilmente hacia sus soldados para que bajaran sus armas.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina y llena de desprecio y tiró fuertemente de las riendas de su corcel color negro, elevándose de forma ominosa en el aire.

–Lo mismo va para ti. Aunque yo te aconsejaría que mejor cuides tu cabeza –replicó Shaoran encolerizado mirándolo fijamente– Estás en mi reino, bajo mis leyes. Y sabes perfectamente que puedo hacer que la pierdas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –preguntó con suma delicadeza la joven amatista mientras le traía a su ama un nuevo suministro de comida y refresco para poder reanimarla. Sakura no la miró cuando entró ella por tercera vez a la habitación, e intentó asentir con la cabeza pero lo único que logró fue cerrar sus ojos en respuesta. –¡Te he traído un pastel delicioso que preparó Hana, la cocinera! Tal vez eso te anime un poco, ya que no has comido nada de lo que te he traído antes... Vamos, pruébalo por favor. Te gustará. Debes comer algo...

Sakura la observó tristemente, con los ojos hinchados y entrecerrados por haber llorado prácticamente toda la tarde. No se había despegado ni un solo momento de su amiga Tomoyo, exceptuando en las ocasiones en las que ella fue a traerle comida, o a dar un aviso a otras criadas para prepararle un reconfortante baño. Por desgracia, contrario a la última vez, ni siquiera ese cálido baño pudo reanimarla y recomponer el espíritu que le faltaba.

Tomoyo no dejó ni un segundo de darle ánimos y de decirle palabras dulces y cariñosas, y sabía en sus ojos que aunque ella le sonriera, estaba profundamente preocupada por su bienestar. De no haber sido por ella, Sakura no sabía lo que podría estar haciendo en estos momentos...

La princesa miró la comida servida sobre la mente delante de ella y emitiendo un suspiro ahogado, tomó con su mano lenta y temblorosa una cucharada que llevó segundos después a su boca. Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha ante ese gesto, y fue por eso que Sakura comprendió que era lo único que podía darle en agradecimiento por todas sus irreemplazables atenciones. Aún cuando no tuviese nada de hambre.

–Está delicioso –murmuró con una triste sonrisa mientras continuaba llevándose una cucharada tras otra para terminar el rebosante trozo de pastel.

–¡Sabía que te gustaría! –exclamó alegremente Tomoyo aplaudiendo alevosamente –¡Se lo diré a Hana y se pondrá muy feliz! Le he contado sobre ti, y quiere que sepas que de ahora en adelante pondrá todo su empeño para prepararte una comida deliciosa. Ella tampoco quiere que te rindas, Sakura...

La joven la miró con sus ojos verdes vacíos y confundidos. Ninguno deseaba que ella bajara los brazos ante esa situación, pero nadie sabía los deseos que sentía en el fondo de su corazón de rendirse definitivamente. Si ni siquiera había podido soportar la noche anterior¿cómo iba a ser capaz de seguir luchando las noches siguientes?

Los recuerdos salieron a flote en menos de lo que esperaba y su mirada se nubló de nuevo. Tomoyo se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho algo que arruinara su recientemente recuperado estado de ánimo.

–Oh... lo siento... No quise que... –balbuceó ella sonrojándose intentando recomponer su error. –Sólo quise decir... que tanto Hana como yo... estamos contigo, Sakura...

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

–Muchísimas gracias... –respondió apenada–Y yo también debo pedirte disculpas... –murmuró– ... por no ser... una chica fuerte como todos desean que sea...

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–¡Tú sí eres fuerte, Sakura! –exclamó ella mientras la tomaba de las manos amistosamente –¡Claro que lo eres! Sino no estarías aquí en primer lugar. Tú tienes que enfrentar un destino muy particular, pero no te rindas ante la primera caída, amiga... Por ningún motivo dejes que se apague ese brillo tan dulce y especial que tienes en tus ojos.

–Tomoyo... –ahogó la princesa sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente ante esas palabras.

–Todos hemos pasado situaciones difíciles... Pero por algo la vida nos puso en esa clase de pruebas... –murmuró la joven cerrando los ojos sonriendo dulcemente –Confía en tu corazón, y ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Siempre habrá algo por lo que tu corazón querrá luchar. En tu caso, tienes que seguir siendo la misma niña alegre y sonriente para que cuando tu familia esté bien y a salvo, vean lo fuerte que te has puesto. Hazlo por ellos, por las personas humildes como yo que te quieren... y principalmente por ti.

Sakura pudo sentir una tibia calidez brotando de cada una de esas palabras; calidez, que decidió atesorar en lo más hondo de su corazón.

–Quiero... ser fuerte... –dijo decidida mientras sus ojos brillaban con firmeza y determinación ante el rostro dulce de su amiga.

–Y lo serás –afirmó Tomoyo sonriendo mientras le apretaba cariñosamente las manos –Por favor.. Por ningún motivo te dejes caer, Sakura...

La princesa se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos y frunció el ceño completamente resuelta, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

–No lo haré...

Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella escuchaba que le susurraba: _"Me da tanto gusto"_.

Sakura sonrió por primera vez en ese día tan gris. Y realmente le pareció que había transcurrido una infinita eternidad.

Las palabras de Tomoyo le habían iluminado el camino entre tanta oscuridad. Y sinceramente creyó en su corazón que todavía quedaba para ella una esperanza. Solo tenía que tener fe y creer que algún día todo se solucionaría.

Algún día, su familia quedaría en libertad y ella volvería junto a ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y al final todo el dolor habría valido finalmente la pena...

Ya no iba a llorar... Shaoran Li no se merecía ver ninguna de sus lágrimas, y la batalla aún no se había terminado. Puede que él haya obtenido la victoria la primera vez, pero esa sería indefectiblemente la última. No se iba a dejar vencer por un canalla así. No le iba a regalar la victoria de verla sufrir y temer por sus constantes malos tratos. Si tenía que convertirse en una roca maciza como lo era él, entonces eso sería.

Seguramente hallaría la manera de hacerle frente a ese trozo de hielo. Y cuando la encontrase, tendría fuerzas suficientes para no dejarse vencer. Ella podría seguir adelante.

_Tenía _que hacerlo.

–_No voy... a caer... _–pensó firmemente.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos completamente decidida.

Aún no estaba todo perdido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Konnichiwa Minna-san! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi:D Y no tardé mucho... estem... creo... n.n' (soy una actualizadora lenta, no puedo evitarlo! T-T snif snif)

Este capi fue largo de escribir! Déjenme decirles que lo he escrito unas cuatro veces, con escenas y diálogos cambiados pero nada me llegaba a convencer! X-X Así que he guardado las escenas que me gustaban y que iban a estar presentes pero no resultaron para otra ocasión n.n jejeje (el hecho de que no las haya incluido hoy no quiere decir que no vayan a estar:D)

YAY! Ojalá les haya gustado! Porque al leer los reviews he leído tantas opiniones diversas que lo más probable sea que deje insatisfecho a más de uno T-T perdón... no fue mi intención... T-T

En este capi vemos que al final Shao no le hizo nada a la pobre Saku, pero está dispuesto a conseguir todo de ella pase lo que pase! Y Sakura, quien no sabe realmente si Shaoran le hizo algo o no (pero está segura de que sí) también se ha prometido a sí misma que no se iba a dejar vencer por él de ninguna manera! Oh my gosh! Y ahora cómo se enfrentarán en una nueva situación esos dos! Y el enemigo número uno de Shaoran entra en acción¿Podrá Eriol ver a Saku finalmente?

Espero que les haya gustado:D

Y descuiden, que pienso incluir muuucho SxS en los próximos capis, pero todo a su tiempo sí sí! n.- n

No saben la alegría que me dan todos sus comentarios! De veras, un millón de gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempito en dejarme un review! O incluso un mail:D No saben lo valioso e importante que es para mí! T-T GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

Les agradezco con todo mi corazón a estas maravillosas personitas:

**Lady Nux, pantera, tutanilla/pekenya/Mary, Carolina, Ivichan, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Akemi, riza-trisha, ashleymoon, Romina, Lian Lai, juchiz, Fabisa, darthmocy, alex-1987, Hatake Miaka, Selenne Kiev.**

(ya les he respondido por fanfiction y por mail! n.n)

A **megumi-chan**: Hola a ti también amiga:D Muchísimas gracias por tu review! No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que te guste mi historia. Y mucho más que te guste que haya un chico malo de por medio XD jajaja. Como una vez leí en un fic en inglés _"Hurrah for Shaoran, the bad boy and Sakura, the Drama Queen" _Yay:D Porque para un chico malo siempre va a haber una chica muy buenita que tiene la misión de cambiarlo jejeje (me encantan los fics que son así :) ) Espero que mi historia te siga gustando! T-T Muchas gracias de nuevo y la mejor de las suertes! (déjame tu mail luego así te respondo bien allí, okis? n – n) Besos!

En fin, infinitas gracias por todo su apoyo incondicional, por sus elogios y sugerencias. ¡Este fic es para ustedes:D

Me voy despidiendo! n.n

Les cuento que sigo sin internet T-T buuuu... es muy tedioso tener que estar buscando siempre otra computadora... T-T snif snif. Pero bueno, es el destino qué se le va a hacer XD jajaja

Besos a todos! (tengo mucho sueeeeñooo T-T perdón si dije incoherencias n – n')

Y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto!

Ja ne!

**Aneth n.n**


	6. La Batalla

**EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 5:

LA BATALLA 

–Mi Señora...

El joven de cabellos azabache tomó con especial cuidado la delicada mano de la reina y la besó arrodillándose ante su soberbia presencia. Ieran lo observó silenciosa, mientras él seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo y se ponía de pie lentamente. Una vez que ella hubo apartado su mano, él se dignó a levantar el rostro y a observarla con sumisión y respeto.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Eriol –dijo la reina observando con detenimiento a su gallardo sobrino.

Hiragizawa esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–Pues al verla, siento que no ha transcurrido el tiempo en lo absoluto, mi Señora –dijo Eriol con su habitual caballerosidad. Ieran se mostró satisfecha al escuchar aquellas palabras mas continuó mirándolo fijamente, imperiosa. –Este lugar tampoco ha cambiado... –continuó–... Ni siquiera el temperamento de mi querido primo, quien tuvo la generosidad de darme la bienvenida y escoltarme él mismo hasta este lugar.

Eriol volteó a su derecha sonriendo con malicia, deteniendo su atención en la alta figura que se hallaba recostada entre las sombras sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados. Li no le respondió la mirada ya que se hallaba ensimismado con los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar por completo su presencia.

–Estás en tu casa –dijo Ieran amablemente y colocando una de sus blancas manos sobre su hombro, contrastando con su uniforme color azul oscuro– Aún cuando ya no pertenezcas aquí, y lleves sobre tus hombros la responsabilidad de tu propio reino... recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido. Este palacio alguna vez fue tu hogar, y quiero con todo mi corazón que continúe siéndolo.

El joven asintió levemente con la cabeza, complacido.

–Y así será, conforme a vuestros deseos, mi Señora –dijo éste haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Ieran esbozó una leve sonrisa mirando a su sobrino con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Hacía ya varios años que no tenía noticias suyas y le agradaba ver que aquel niño que ella misma había criado ya era todo un digno monarca. Y en especial, que no había perdido su carisma particular y que seguía siendo el mismo muchacho de siempre. No podía decir lo mismo de su propio hijo, a quien le lanzó una profunda mirada intentando capturar alguna señal de atención.

Eriol se percató de ello y miró de reojo a Shaoran, quien permanecía con el rostro serio, todavía ausente.

–Espero no le moleste mantenerme al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, Señora Mía. Por culpa de mi larga ausencia siento que me he perdido de muchas cosas importantes –dijo tomando un tono más serio – Lamento... de todo corazón la muerte de Su Excelencia. Sé que esto ha sucedido hace bastante tiempo ya, pero no he tenido oportunidad de presentarle mis condolencias ni de rendirle el merecido homenaje... Siento muchísimo el no haber podido estar aquí cuando sucedió, en verdad, lo lamento...

Ieran sintió cómo se humedecían sus ojos al escuchar aquello pero la expresión de su rostro no se inmutó. Podía sentir que las palabras de Eriol habían sido completamente sinceras, y aunque de verdad lamentaba el hecho de que él no se hubiese encontrado junto al resto de la familia cuando su esposo falleció, no dudó ni un segundo en darle un merecido perdón.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, Eriol... –dijo con voz amable y serena – Pero sé perfectamente los problemas que estabas atravesando para recuperar tu castillo cuando mi esposo murió. Sé lo imprescindible que era que estuvieses en ese lugar...

–Le aseguro que intenté acudir en cuanto antes, pero habían surgido unos imprevistos que...

–Lo sé –afirmó Ieran dulcemente– No tienes por qué explicármelo. Mi corazón está tranquilo ahora que has regresado aquí finalmente. Aunque sea por poco tiempo, me hace muy feliz que ahora estés de pie, en frente mío, en este salón.

Eriol bajó lentamente la mirada, conmovido.

–Será un placer ponerte al tanto de lo sucedido estos últimos años, querido sobrino –continuó la reina –Pero antes creo que será mejor que platiques con mi hijo acerca de los temas relacionados con la política de tu reino y del nuestro. A lo largo de estos años, he aprendido con pesar que los asuntos de gobierno deben tratarse con prontitud si se trata de beneficiar al reino y a nuestros súbditos. Aún cuando deban apartarse los temas familiares... sólo por un momento.

El oji-azul sonrió.

–Claro que sí. Ya tendremos tiempo de platicar con más tranquilidad luego, mi Señora.

La Reina sonrió y cerró los ojos asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, y volteó donde su hijo. Shaoran abrió los ojos sintiendo la mirada de su madre sobre él pero continuó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ieran permaneció observándolo fijamente por unos segundos y luego se retiró del salón con elegancia, dejando solos a ambos oponentes.

Ella los conocía lo suficientemente bien a ambos como para percibir la tensión que reinaba entre ellos. Y sabía que no tenía ningún sentido permanecer por mucho más tiempo en ese lugar cuando sólo estorbaba en el medio de su marcada rivalidad. Al pensar en ello, Ieran no supo en ese momento si la inesperada visita de Eriol resultaría o no realmente provechosa...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Si tan sólo pudiese abrirla...

Sakura tomó con cuidado el picaporte de la ventana y jaló de él con fuerza en todas direcciones. Nada. Había estado tanto tiempo observando el cielo azul a lo lejos a través de aquel reluciente cristal, que sintió la ardiente necesidad de verlo con mayor claridad. Se había abalanzado contra él en menos de lo que esperaba, pero al ver que ese duro picaporte no respondía a sus ruegos emitió un quejido, frustrada y desesperada.

Necesitaba aire. Respirar el viento golpeando contra su cara. Poder ver el horizonte extenderse frente a sus ojos. En el estado en el que se encontraba, ya no soportaba tanto encierro. Y eso que ni siquiera había transcurrido más que un par de días desde su captura. Sakura pensó que definitivamente se volvería loca si tenía que permanecer en esas condiciones como un pajarillo enjaulado al que le muestran el cielo y la libertad frente a sus ojos pero que nunca podrá atravesar aquellos barrotes. Incluso deseó por un momento que en esa habitación no poseyera ventana alguna, para no hacerla desear esa libertad que nunca más volvería a tener.

La princesa se recostó contra el cristal, evitando sollozar por milésima vez en lo que restaba del día. Le ardían mucho los ojos, y sus párpados se hallaban entrecerrados por haber llorado tanto. Se había prometido secretamente a sí mismo el no volver a llorar, y eso era lo que estaba decidida a hacer aunque tuviese unos increíbles deseos de hacerlo.

Tomoyo le había hecho compañía la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque tenía sus propias obligaciones que atender, se las había arreglado para terminarlas a su lado pese a los regaños y consejos de las demás criadas. Sakura estaba feliz de poder tener una amiga y compañera tan dulce y leal. Pero esa felicidad se apagó un poco en cuanto Tomoyo tuvo la necesidad de partir y continuar con sus tareas. No podía evitar sentirse algo sola y triste, pero sabía a la perfección que no podía pedir de ella más de lo que ya había recibido. Le estaba inmensamente agradecida y se aseguró a sí misma que algún día le devolvería cada uno de sus enormes favores.

Sakura observó los colores cálidos del cielo cambiar lentamente. Estaba atardeciendo. Al parecer tendría que observar la luna a través de aquel frío vidrio una vez más. Siguió de pronto el recorrido del reborde de uno de los cristales y reparó por primera vez en una pequeña abertura justo en la mitad. Era una cerradura.

La princesa abrió los ojos de par en par, consternada. Estaba cerrada con llave. Esa era la razón por la que por más que forzara la ventana nunca se abriría. ¿Cómo no había pensado en esa posibilidad con anterioridad?

Sakura llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos dorados emitiendo un quejido frustrado. Por lo visto, Li sí se había tomado la molestia de pensar en ello. No sólo planeaba tenerla allí como una presa o algo, sino que pensaba quitarle también la oportunidad de asomar su rostro por una simple ventana.

Era absolutamente ridículo, pensó. Pero esos pensamientos tuvieron mayor sentido en cuanto recordó la clase de persona a la que se estaba enfrentando. Le agradaba torturarla con cosas sencillas como ésas. No resultaría nada extraño para él hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura apoyó su frente contra el cristal, viendo cómo el cielo se teñía de morado, dándole la bienvenida a un oscuro anochecer. Respiró y exhaló profundamente, cerrando por fin sus apagados ojos.

Ella podría soportarlo.

Aún cuando tuviese que arrojar una silla para romper aquel vidrio en un caso de extrema necesidad, siempre existiría una esperanza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shaoran arrojó sin importancia sobre la mesa los pergaminos que acaba de leer hacía unos momentos y se levantó de su silla sin decir una palabra. Eriol había estado explicándole la situación durante la última hora, mas él se contuvo de responderle en la mayoría de las ocasiones. No deseaba platicar ni discutir ningún tema que se relacionara con el gobierno, y menos con una presencia tan desagradable como la suya. Sabía que en cuanto dijese algo que lo provocara estaría abalanzándose sobre él y dándole una buena paliza.

–Entonces estás de acuerdo –dijo la voz divertida de Hiragizawa mirando fijamente a su primo levantarse, quien le devolvió una mirada mordaz.

–Son unos cobardes al igual que tú –plantó finalmente Shaoran dando media vuelta y disponiéndose a abandonar el salón.

–Planean venir por su propia cuenta de todas maneras –continuó Eriol ignorando aquel comentario –Creo que debes recibirlos tan sólo una vez adecuadamente...

–Y yo creo que deberías cerrar la boca –bramó Li volteando rápidamente para enviarle una mirada penetrante y feroz.

Eriol sonrió como era su costumbre.

–Los reyes no desean entrar en guerra contigo, y mucho menos después de que destruiste el reino Kinomoto recientemente. Saben muy bien, al igual que yo, que tienes prisionera ala princesa. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba que dieras ese golpe. El reino Kinomoto poseía después de ti y de mí, uno de los ejércitos más fuertes...

Li frunció el ceño.

–No me interesa aliarme con ninguno de esos reinos inútiles –dijo gravemente– Kinomoto fue valiente al no haber aceptado el tratado de las negociaciones y a atreverse a desafiarme. No me arrepiento de haber destruido su reino, ya que siempre ha sido consciente de que podría hacerlo. Él era el único que valía la pena derrocar, los demás reyes no me interesan. Los tengo a todos en la palma de mi mano.

Hiragizawa entrecerró sus ojos.

–Están pidiendo indirectamente algún tipo de clemencia.

–Son patéticos –añadió Shaoran con desprecio –Si quieren acudir a mí que vengan. Saben a la perfección que no recibirán absolutamente nada.

–Habla por ti –dijo Eriol seriamente –Pero yo planeo mantener en buen estado las relaciones comerciales entre ellos. Puede que eso no te afecte en lo más mínimo en el presente, pero lo hará ciertamente en el futuro.

Shaoran guardó silencio y apartó su mirada de la de Eriol para dirigirse a las puertas del salón.

–Haz lo que quieras. No me importa –dijo Li con voz monótona conforme avanzaba y se alejaba de su familiar haciendo eco con el ruido de sus fuertes pasos.

Shaoran salió del salón y se adentró en los numerosos corredores del palacio. Ciertamente no le importaba en lo más mínimo si un día de esos se encontraba frente a frente con numerosos monarcas arrodillándose ante él intentando alguna clase de alianza. Todos, absolutamente todos, le resultaban inútiles y por demás patéticos. Si realmente Eriol deseaba realizar una reunión acorde a la situación, estaba dispuesto a concedérselo pero no tenía ni la menor intención de ser partícipe de ella.

La única razón por la que pensaba presentarse si llegaba a darse la ocasión, sería para entrar del brazo de la misma princesa Kinomoto para mostrarla como una especie de trofeo. Para que todos ellos vieran quién había podido finalmente realizar tal proeza. Para que todos vean quién era su dueño ahora. Porque su captura representaba la fuerza y la hegemonía del poder Li sobre los demás.

Al pensar en ello, Shaoran sonrió con cierta malicia, complacido. Estaba completamente seguro de que Eriol llevaría a cabo con o sin su consentimiento aquella comitiva, y el llevar también a la princesa por su parte no lo veía en lo absoluto como una mala idea.

Li entró con brusquedad a su propia habitación, atravesando a paso fuerte la sala de estar para adentrarse a su dormitorio. Frunció el ceño de pronto, en cuanto vio a la princesa Kinomoto recostada en el sofá profundamente dormida. Sus cabellos estaban esparcidos sobre su rostro, y por la manera en que se hallaba recostada supo que no había planeado quedarse en ese estado.

Shaoran se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado observándola dormir. Su rostro estaba algo enrojecido y supuso que habría estado llorando mucho tiempo atrás. Podía oírla respirar profundamente con irregularidad, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Sí... Todos iban a ver a quién le pertenecía ella ahora.

Él corrió los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos y ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente sobresaltándose. Sakura volteó su rostro encontrándose con aquellos peligrosos ojos ámbar que la observaban inalterables e intentó retroceder, chocando inevitablemente contra el respaldo del sofá. Shaoran se acercó un poco más y tomó su rostro por la barbilla con su mano obligándola a mirarlo.

Sakura no recordaba cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida. Sus ojos se encontraban tan cansados que ni había sentido cuándo habían comenzado a cerrarse para inducirla al sueño. Incluso ahora no veía tan claramente como deseaba pero éstos no le ardían tanto como antes. Sintió la mano de Li presionando contra su barbilla forzándola a mirarlo y sus ojos se movieron instantáneamente hacia un costado. Si él quería que fuera su muñeca, eso sería.

Shaoran acercó aún más su rostro al de la muchacha y presionó su mano con mayor fuerza pero ella continuaba sin mirarlo, orgullosa.

–Aún con el rostro resentido y bañado en lágrimas es bonita... –susurró Shaoran centrando su atención en sus ojos enrojecidos resaltando más su color esmeralda– Y con lágrimas o sin ellas, llegará el día que todos vean que usted me pertenece...

La princesa apretó los dientes.

–Yo no le pertenezco a nadie –dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño al haber escuchado aquello– Y mucho menos a alguien tan ruin y despreciable como usted.

Shaoran sonrió al oír esas palabras que ella había utilizado con tanto desprecio. Podía sentir su rigidez, pero se sorprendió al notar que ella no estaba temblando como en las otras ocasiones. Su ceño seguía fruncido, y sus ojos no brillaban con aquel temor y recelo que solían emitir cuando él la observaba, sino que no brillaban en lo absoluto. Su mirada estaba apagada, carente de toda emoción y sentimiento. Él parecía no intimidarle.

–Míreme –ordenó él, mas no tuvo respuesta alguna de parte de ella. Sakura no iba a mirarlo, a menos que ella así lo desease. Y eso no sería para nada posible por el momento. Li frunció a su vez el ceño y la sujetó con fuerza –Como quiera –dijo mientras arrimaba su cuerpo al suyo con tosquedad y firmeza.

Sakura sintió la respiración caliente de él bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, y frunció aún más el ceño en cuanto él comenzó a depositar besos suaves bajando por su cuello. Su otra mano la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura pero a medida que transcurrían los segundos él iba aflojando poco a poco su agarre para subir suavemente por su espalda. Aquello la desconcertó. A decir verdad, no se esperaba por nada del mundo tanta sutileza.

Sakura sintió por un instante cómo su piel ardía inexplicablemente mientras Shaoran recorría su cuerpo con su boca, pero no se movió. Tuvo deseos de temblar y de apartarlo rápidamente de su lado con un solo movimiento, pero no lo hizo. No podría hacerlo...

Sabía que sí lo hacía le estaría demostrando enteramente su miedo. Ella no quería ver su rostro orgulloso lleno de satisfacción observándola, no deseaba que él sintiera cómo temblaba ni que percibiese nada de lo que sentía cuando la tocaba. Ella iba a ser fuerte. No iba a dejar que él sintiese que había conseguido la victoria. Aún cuando él le había quitado todo y ya no le quedaba casi nada, no iba a dejar que le quitase lo último que le restaba de dignidad.

Shaoran ignoró el hecho de que ella no respondía cómo deseaba y movió la mano con la que sujetaba su barbilla hacia sus dorados cabellos lenta y sedosamente, acariciándola desde su hombro desnudo hacia el delicado escote del vestido.

Sakura tragó saliva pero permaneció completamente estática, dejando que él la tocara. Sin mover un solo dedo, sin siquiera apartar su mirada de aquel punto imaginario en la pared al que había puesto casi toda su atención desde que despertó de su sueño, la princesa se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez el voto que se había jurado prometer.

No iba a caer.

Y mucho menos iba a dejar que él la venciese.

Li levantó la mirada y vio que ella permanecía con el rostro inmutable y frío como hacía unos instantes. Nada había cambiado y eso lo desconcertaba un poco. Había esperado desde que ella había abierto aquellos enormes ojos que se le resistiese, que lo golpease. Que lo apartara bruscamente de ella como solía hacer en cuanto se le acercaba. Pero nada eso había sucedido ya. Ella no estaba oponiendo nada de resistencia.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. La tomó entonces con ambas manos por la cintura y de un solo movimiento la colocó al otro lado del sofá, presionando su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sakura reaccionó finalmente abriendo los ojos sorprendida por tal acción, pero su rostro volvió a la normalidad en cuanto sintió los cabellos de él sobre ella. Sakura lo miró fríamente por unos meros segundos, y luego movió la cabeza hacia a un costado rompiendo el contacto visual una vez más. Pero Shaoran no se lo permitió.

Él buscó rápidamente su rostro y atrapó su boca en un beso profundo e implacable, que obligó a Sakura a responderle con la mirada, mas no con sus labios. Ella podía sentir una de sus manos recorrer la base de sus senos mientras la besaba, y apretó fuertemente sus puños que se hallaban a ambos lados de su cadera.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Fría, como una frágil estatuilla.

Se esforzó lo más que pudo para que su cuerpo no delatara el hecho de que se hallaba por demás incómoda y asustada. Quería que él dejase de invadir su boca, de acariciar su pecho, de presionar su cuerpo sobre el de ella como lo estaba haciendo. Quería dejar de sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel cuando se decidía a abandonar sus labios para entretenerse con sus hombros y su cuello. Y sobretodo, quería dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación que acudía a ella en cuanto su mente bajaba la guardia, y amenazaba con hacerle perder todo el orgullo que le estaba ayudando a mantenerse firme. El desprecio que sentía hacia él, fue lo que le incitó a permanecer en aquel estado tan extraño en ella.

Li se detuvo de pronto y sus ojos ámbar brillantes encontraron los verdes fríos de la princesa. Él se perdió en aquella mirada durante un instante y luego se apartó de ella, levantándose rápidamente.

La princesa sintió de repente su cuerpo otra vez libre y se enderezó poco a poco, algo confundida. Intentó no mostrar con la expresión de su rostro el hecho de que se hallaba sorprendida y desorientada. No podía entender cómo le había resultado tan fácil el deshacerse de su peor enemigo con fingir tan sólo un poco. Vio con recelo aquellas pupilas color ámbar que tanto la intimidaban e intentó averiguar lo que ese sujeto tenía en mente.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

–Viniendo de una persona tan desagradable y prepotente como usted, no puedo creer que haya aceptado su derrota sin pensar en aprovecharse de nuevo de mí...

Shaoran volteó hacia ella sorprendido. Él levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello y emitió de pronto una carcajada que desorientó a Sakura mucho más de lo que ya estaba, haciéndola enfurecer.

–¿Qué es lo que le resulta tan divertido? –preguntó la princesa fastidiada, sin poder entender qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia. Mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió la respiración de él sobre sus labios, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, amenazante.

–Yo no acepto derrotas, princesa. –susurró mientras esbozaba una cruel sonrisa– Usted es mía desde el momento en que ha pisado este palacio. Puedo tenerla sin ningún esfuerzo aquí y ahora, si eso es lo que está sugiriéndome dejándome el camino tan fácil...

Sakura frunció el ceño y guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras lo observaba fijamente, respirando su cálido aliento. Si él ya se había aprovechado de ella ya, nada tenía verdadera importancia...

–No... me importa –dijo Sakura por fin, lentamente y fría como el hielo, sin dejarse intimidar –Haga lo que quiera. No me importa absolutamente nada de usted.

La princesa podía escuchar los latidos fuertes de su corazón, mientras los ojos de Li brillaban peligrosamente con deseo, traspasándola, como si estuviesen viendo a través de ella. Por un momento, pensó que su actuación no le había servido para nada, que él en realidad podía ver a través de su mirada el verdadero miedo y temor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante y que se esforzaba por disimular.

Sakura aguardó, casi sin respirar, a que él iniciara el próximo movimiento por haber dicho esas palabras tan arriesgadas.

–Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para tenerla, princesa –respondió él de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras con su dedo índice recorría poco a poco la tersa piel de sus mejillas para detenerse finalmente en sus sonrosados labios. Sakura clavó su mirada en la de él, intentando ignorar el movimiento suave de su mano –Pero pasaré esta noche en compañía de una verdadera mujer que sí sepa satisfacer mis deseos –continuó– Hoy no estoy para jugar con niñas inexpertas.

Y al decir esto, Shaoran le dedicó una sonrisa perversa y se apartó de ella tan rápido como se había aproximado. Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello, al mismo tiempo que veía cómo él ni se molestaba en mirarla y se alejaba por la habitación.

La princesa oyó los fuertes pasos resonando en sus oídos y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse mientras volvía poco a poco a respirar normalmente. El silencio reinó en toda la sala, y Sakura permaneció quieta, con la mirada perdida y completamente aturdida. Su cabeza no entendía bien lo que acaba de pasar...

¿Él la había... dejado...?

La había rechazado sin ningún pudor... como un simple objeto al que se usa cuando sólo se tiene ganas de usar...

No sólo la había ultrajado cuando no tenía conocimiento, sino que... ¿tenía el descaro de burlarse y de decidir cuándo quería o no abusar de ella...?

Sakura apretó los puños sobre la falda de su vestido comenzando a temblar.

No podía entenderlo. Se había comportado como un títere inanimado para demostrarle que sus amenazas y acciones ya no tendrían efecto en ella. Quería que él supiese que ella no se dejaría por ningún motivo intimidar. Incluso cuando había aceptado finalmente su cruel destino, y había decidido ser fuerte, y estaba preparada... Él no había reaccionado como ella esperaba...

Sakura soltó suavemente el vestido que estaba sujetando entre sus manos mientras pensaba en medio de una gran confusión.

Ella tenía que estar en cierta manera feliz...

Contenta, de hallarse sola en esa habitación tan fría y enorme; de haberse librado de su detestable compañía y de sus constantes acosos... Feliz de no haber tenido que sufrir y recordar despierta lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tenía que estar aliviada...

Pero extrañamente ella no lo estaba. No sentía felicidad, ni alivio¡nada! Sino todo lo contrario. Sentía en su corazón un peso mucho más grande y doloroso, y por más que pensó y pensó, no encontraba el por qué. No había razón alguna para sentirse como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Era tan irritante y frustrante, que sintió unos incontenibles deseos de salir disparada de la habitación en busca de ese canalla. Para golpearlo como tendría que haber hecho, pero sabía que si lo hacía, él habría estado satisfecho de todas formas.

Sakura sujetó con fuerza la falda de su vestido nuevamente y apretó los dientes, temblando de una desesperada frustración.

Él no tenía derecho a hacerle esto. No tenía ningún derecho a usarla como lo había hecho, burlarse de ella y humillarla para luego botarla como basura cuando se le antojara. No podía destruir su hogar, su familia, y quitarle todo lo que le pertenecía para rebajarla de esa manera. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto que era?

–Shaoran Li... –murmuró Sakura devolviendo a sus ojos aquella brillante y fuerte determinación. –... aún no ha terminado la batalla...

Aunque él estuviese decidido a seguir utilizándola y a humillarla, no iba a dejar que viese en sus ojos su temor y tristeza.

Ella podría soportarlo.

Y le devolvería todo con la misma moneda convirtiéndose en una verdadera princesa de hielo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Yay! Otro capi terminado para todos ustedes!

Déjenme decirles que estoy muy contenta porque nunca había escrito un capítulo tan rápido, oh my gosh! Sólo demoré un par de horas... Y así quedé jajaja XD, ahora sufriré las consecuencias! T-T (y todo gracias a vane-chan! Amiga, sino estuvieras atrás mío insistiéndome, qué sería de esta historia? XD jajaja y quiero más dibujos de Shao a cambio, que no me olvido, eh? n.n)

Jeeee, bueno, no sé qué decirles... A estas horas de la madrugada mi cerebro ya no funciona, mas que para darle una nueva leída al capi y corregir los errores... Bueno... creo que no funciona ni para eso n.n' jejeje... Pero lo he intentado, créanme:)

Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado tanto como a mí! (no sé a ustedes pero a mí me gusta muchísimo este Shaoran!)

Y sí, sé que las cosas entre nuestros personajes favoritos están avanzando lentamente, pero no por eso dejarán de ser interesantes! Tengo muchas situaciones preparadas para estos dos! Jajaja, ojalá les gusten!

Agradecimientos infinitos a!

**Juchiz, Angel of Watery, alex-1987, pili, riza-trisha, megumi-chan, Fabisa, pau **y** Carolina.**

(como ya es costumbre, les he respondido a sus cuentas de fanfiction y a sus casillas de correo! n.n)

Bueno, con su amable permiso me retiro a dormir T-T buuu, ya me arden los ojos de tanto estar frente a la computadora, ya no veo ni lo que estoy escribiendo jajaja XD

Besotes a todos, y se me cuidan mucho¿de acuerdo?

Hasta pronto!

Aneth n.n 


	7. La Guerra

**EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 6:

LA GUERRA

–Se encuentra usted muy tenso, Su Alteza...–susurró una voz femenina sumamente melosa en la oscuridad mientras con sus manos masajeaba los fuertes hombros y bajaba por la espalda del joven que se hallaba a su lado con el rostro serio y frío perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Shaoran alcanzó a oír aquel dulce susurro y dejó obedientemente que la muchacha se deshiciera tranquilamente de su camisa sin prestarle más atención que la que le brindaba a la pared. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un amplio sillón, y sus rostros estaban siendo iluminados tanto por la luz tenue de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana detrás suyo como por el suave resplandor de las velas que los rodeaba en dorados candelabros.

La joven siguió con su proceso de caricias, mas al ver que su amante continuaba rígido y no obtenía ninguna reacción de su parte continuó adoptando el mismo tono amable de antes: –Por favor, déjeme serle útil, Su Alteza. Permítame aliviar todo ese peso que carga sobre sus hombros. Confíe en mí, relájese...

Li frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a la de la muchacha, quien lo estaba abrazando y acariciando conforme se acercaba para masajearle el pecho. De todas sus criadas, ella era definitivamente su favorita.

Shaoran miró con detenimiento aquel rostro perfecto y seductor, sus labios rojos que le sonreían sensuales, y aquel pronunciado y generoso escote del corsé color negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Su vista se detuvo allí por unos instantes y luego viajó por las bien formadas y acentuadas curvas de su cuerpo tan esbelto. Sus piernas se escapaban de la falda levantada del oscuro vestido a medida que ella se inclinaba sobre él.

–¿Le agrada, Mi Señor?–dijo la muchacha de repente con una sonrisa seductora provocando que él encontrara la mirada de ella. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de su mirada lasciva que la desnudaba a través de la provocadora vestimenta. –No es tan bonito como el que llevaba anoche... pero me queda bien¿no lo cree Alteza?–dijo mientras se inclinaba más hacia el cuerpo del joven en una pose osada y provocativa, haciendo que Li tuviera una mejor vista del escote.

–Nakuru...

–¿Si, Su Alteza? –murmuró mientras ella se acercaba a su rostro con aquella misma sonrisa y jugueteaba lentamente con sus cabellos. Él recorrió con la vista su bien formado cuerpo una vez más, subiendo por el muslo bajo la falda levantada, su fina cintura y el ajustado corsé. Detuvo su recorrido en el largo cabello cubriendo su rostro, mientras sentía sus labios comenzar a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Había comenzado a relajarse.

–Desnúdate.

Nakuru se detuvo de pronto y apartándose un poco clavó su mirada café en los brillantes ámbar de él que la desvestían por sí solos con inmensa lujuria conforme pasaban los segundos. Ella escuchó las frías e impetuosas palabras que estaba acostumbrada a oír de aquellos labios que tanto le gustaba saborear, y se dispuso a acatar la orden sin problemas.

Shaoran vio con ávido deseo como la piel desnuda de sus grandes pechos resplandecía ante él mientras tanto el corsé como la falda del vestido desaparecían en el oscuro suelo. Observó con detenimiento las sinuosas curvas de su cintura y admiró la perfección de su cadera. Nakuru se acomodó con extremo cuidado el cabello, y lo echó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que lo observaba con casi el mismo deseo con el que él la estaba observando a ella. Su esbelta figura se dibujaba entre las sombras y la luz rojiza de las velas le brindaban un aspecto mucho más fascinante.

Ella se enderezó entonces con delicadeza para que pudiese admirarla aún más, pero sintió bruscamente cómo él la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura y la sumía en un beso ardiente e impaciente. Nakuru emitió un sonoro suspiro mientras Shaoran la devoraba con su lengua y se deleitaba con el contacto de sus fuertes manos apretando sus pechos con desesperación. Ella gimió y se abrazó a su cuerpo con sus finas piernas, dejándose llevar por el increíble placer en el que aquel hombre había comenzado a sumirla.

A Nakuru no le importó que Li no dijese ni una sola palabra en toda la noche, ni tampoco que no respondiera a sus caricias con gemidos desesperantes como lo hacía ella cada vez que él la tocaba. Sólo le importó que Shaoran le hiciera el amor salvajemente una y otra vez, y que usara su cuerpo a su antojo para complacerse tantas veces como él así lo quisiera.

Porque para eso estaba, para servirlo. Y no había nada en el mundo que la hiciese sentir más contenta y satisfecha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura comenzó a levantar uno a uno los distintos y delicados vestidos que se había estado probando delante del maravilloso espejo que se hallaba justo en frente de ella. Las prendas estaban esparcidas por la roja alfombra, y los accesorios tales como gargantillas y pendientes que habían quedado descartados brillaban y resplandecían bajo sus pies. De pronto, Tomoyo realizó una exclamación de desaprobación en cuanto vio a la princesa inclinarse para realizar la tarea que le correspondía completamente a ella, y la apartó amablemente.

–Oh no, no... Esa es mi tarea¡vas a desarreglarte! –exclamó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, reuniendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las prendas que ella había empezado a recoger. Rápidamente, la alfombra se encontró vacía y limpia de nuevo, con los coloridos vestidos sobre las sillas, y las joyas dentro de una bonita caja de cristal.

Sakura se levantó y acomodó inconscientemente su vestido, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura, afligida y algo fastidiada.

–¡Sólo intento ayudar, Tomoyo! Estoy cansada de estar en este lugar encerrada y sin hacer absolutamente nada... Prácticamente no sé cómo disponer de tanto tiempo libre. Déjame ser útil aunque sea en cosas pequeñas como esa, por favor...

La joven amatista la observó curiosa y divertida.

–Pero Sakura, eres una princesa, es mi trabajo servirte para que no tengas la necesidad de hacer nada. No debe ser extraño para ti que haga eso, siempre has tenido criadas a tu servicio¿no?

Sakura la observó y negó con la mirada.

–En mi reino... es decir... –comenzó a decir dudosa –... Antes solía tenerlas... Pero me gustaba más valerme por mí misma. Solía entablar amistad con el personal doméstico, no eran personas extrañas para mí, sino todo lo contrario... Ellos solían aceptar que yo tomara la iniciativa y decidiera qué o no hacer... Me molestaba sobremanera quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los demás trabajaban en el palacio...

Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente.

–Eso es algo muy loable –dijo dulcemente –A decir verdad, es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien que se rehúsa a que le sirvan... ¡con todo respeto, quiero decir!

La princesa relajó su postura y levantó un pendiente que había pasado desapercibido por la muchacha, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Pero en ese instante, la morena se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y le arrebató con sutileza aquella joya, y se apresuró a depositarla en su lugar junto con las demás. Sakura se quedó perpleja y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, frunció el ceño.

–¡Tomoyo! –exclamó molesta, viendo cómo la muchacha se daba velozmente la vuelta mirándola con extrañeza. –Te he dicho que puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma... No es necesario que me trates como si ni siquiera pudiera guardar un simple pendiente... A decir verdad¡estoy cansada de que me traten como una muñeca que no sirve para nada!

La princesa miró con desesperación al rostro estupefacto de su compañera, y se llevó una mano a sus labios arrepentida por las palabras que de ninguna manera deseaba decir. Sin quererlo, había actuado como la dama de clase alta que no deseaba ser dándole órdenes despectivamente a su mismísima criada.

Daidouji se ruborizó, y realizó una pronta reverencia en señal de profundo arrepentimiento.

–Oh, lo siento mucho, Tomoyo, no quise... –balbuceó Sakura yendo a su encuentro–... es sólo que...

–No, le pido disculpas, princesa... es la costumbre... –dijo Tomoyo mirando al suelo avergonzada. –No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo...

Sakura se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, tratando de apaciguar el remordimiento que tenía su amiga más querida. Tomoyo se sorprendió ante ese gesto y luego sonrió feliz para sus adentros.

–Lo siento... –continuó Sakura dulcemente–... No es tu culpa, estoy... molesta por muchas otras cosas... y cometí el error de intentar descargar mi frustración contigo, amiga... Por favor perdóname...

Tomoyo se enderezó y la tomó de las manos como siempre hacía en ese tipo de situaciones en las que su amiga se encontraba al borde del llanto. Ambas jóvenes intercambiaron tiernas miradas y se sonrieron mutuamente.

–Sé que no estabas molesta conmigo, Sakura... –dijo la muchacha amablemente – Pero como cambiaste de ánimo tan fácilmente creí que... bueno... No me pareció correcto seguir con las informalidades...

La princesa le sonrió y respiró profundamente intentando desahogar la pena causante de su tan inestable cambio de ánimo.

No había podido dormir bien durante la noche... Algo le aquejaba desde lo profundo de su ser haciendo que su cabeza trabajara sin que ella lo quisiese.

No había podido dejar de recordar el desprecio con la que Li la había tratado... Tampoco había dejado de pensar en sus palabras cuando se dignó a abandonar la habitación tan despectivamente y con tal altanería que el estómago se le revolvía de sólo recordarlo. Y eso le había sucedido las últimas noches, en las que había estado nadando en un inmenso e interminable remolino.

No podía entender cómo alguien podía resultar ser tan canalla... Y lo que más le molestaba de todo era el no estar completamente segura de cómo enfrentaría su presencia la próxima vez que lo viese.

Porque él no había regresado. No, Li le había dado el gusto de no aparecerse por la habitación al día siguiente, ni al otro. Y tampoco estaba segura si lo haría la próxima. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, pensaba. Pero inconscientemente, una parte de ella se preguntaba qué era lo que había estado haciendo para que al poco tiempo no regresara... Y otra, se lo imaginaba inevitablemente compartiendo la cama con muchas otras mujeres, muchísimo más hermosas, y dándole el placer que según él, ella no le podía dar.

Sakura recordó esas crueles palabras que resonaron en sus oídos como si lo estuviese viendo en ese preciso momento y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por sí solo de la frustración.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle aquello? Después de todo lo que hizo para rebajarla¿seguía divirtiéndose humillándola con tal descaro?

Algo bueno iba a resultar de todo eso... Con suerte, la próxima vez que lo viese se hallaría lo suficientemente satisfecho. Tal vez se libraría de sus acosos por una noche más...

–¿Usted es la Princesa Kinomoto, no es así?

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz desconocida, y tanto ella como Tomoyo se voltearon automáticamente en dirección hacia la salida de la habitación. Daidouji realizó una exclamación al ver la figura que caminaba hacia ellas y retrocedió unos pasos detrás de la princesa haciendo una sutil reverencia. Sakura miró de inmediato a su amiga, y rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia aquella persona.

Era una mujer alta y esbelta. Llevaba un largo vestido sencillo y color negro con encaje que delataban su estado dentro de la servidumbre, pero por las diferencias con respecto al uniforme, Sakura supo al instante que esa mujer desempeñaba un rol mucho más importante que el de su amiga Tomoyo. Tal vez se trataba de la criada encargada de la supervisión del personal, pensó, pero al echarle una mirada muchísimo más atenta, por su elegante apariencia, creyó también en la posibilidad de que fuera una especie de institutriz. Sus largos cabellos castaños y rojizos caían sobre sus hombros hasta su marcada cintura. Dueña de un cuerpo privilegiado y de un rostro brillante y arrogante, la joven miró a la princesa con disimulado desdén a medida que se acercaba.

Sakura permaneció observando a aquella mujer con cierta fascinación. Desde el primer momento en que posó su vista en ella, no dejó de pensar que era muy hermosa. Aún cuando supiese que estaba trabajando en aquel palacio, la princesa no dejó de sentir admiración por una persona tan magnífica y elegante.

–Daidouji... –dijo la mujer de pronto y con absoluto desprecio apartando la mirada de Sakura, y desviándola hacia la otra muchacha – Retírate ahora, mocosa. Tengo trabajo para ti en el salón.

Sakura pestañeó incrédula y molesta por aquella actitud tan repentina y altanera. Tomoyo levantó la mirada dudosa y desconcertada. Observó a la mujer por unos momentos y sin tener otra opción más que la aceptación de aquella orden, asintió levemente con la cabeza, sumisa. Luego se dio la vuelta y le hizo una profunda reverencia a la princesa.

–Su... Majestad... –dijo la morena pidiendo permiso indirectamente para poder retirarse, mas Sakura no se lo permitió.

–Espera –dijo ella levantando su mano para detener a la confundida Tomoyo por esa inesperada intervención. La morena se detuvo, mientras la otra mujer fruncía el ceño y aguardaba. La princesa miró enojada a la recién llegada– No tiene ningún derecho a tratar así a mi dama de compañía. La necesito en esta habitación, el rey la ha designado para que se encuentre completamente a mi servicio y yo misma me encargaré de pedirle que se retire. El trabajo en el salón esperará.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mas el desprecio se hizo evidente en aquella aguda mirada en cuanto la princesa dijo esas palabras. A Sakura no le importó en lo absoluto, pero no iba a permitir que una mujer tan engreída hiciese retirar a su amiga más querida sin más ni más y con tal desdén por el simple hecho de querer mostrar su superioridad. Los ojos café de la dama se pusieron de pronto mucho más oscuros y densos, y elevando su barbilla la observó con recelo.

–Esa niña obedece _mis _órdenes...

–Obedece las órdenes del rey –replicó Sakura, tajante, sin saber cómo de pronto surgieron esas palabras de su boca. Sin darse cuenta se había respaldado en su enemigo para defender a su querida Tomoyo. No le gustaba para nada cómo sonaban aquellas palabras, pero aún así, la princesa continuó: –Ella está a mi servicio y yo soy quien decide si se retira o no. Y a menos que desee ir en contra de las disposiciones de Su Majestad será mejor que explique los motivos de su visita tan repentina. Nadie mencionó su presencia aquí.

La mujer la miró estupefacta, mas luego entrecerró los ojos brillantes de ira y apretó los labios conteniendo las palabras que Sakura sabía que deseaba decir. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, y la atmósfera se tornó muy tensa. Pero al final, fue la recién llegada quien la rompió riéndose suavemente para sus adentros.

–Era lo menos que esperaba de alguien de su categoría, _Princesa_... –dijo ella resaltando esa última palabra y sonriendo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza al ver que la mirada de su interlocutora había cambiado notablemente y ahora se hallaba divertida.

–¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que desea¿Qué ha venido a buscar aquí? –preguntó la princesa cautelosa intentando averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de aquella dama tan misteriosa. Aún estaba fascinada con su porte, pero algo en ella le producía entera desconfianza. Su intuición le marcaba claramente una advertencia. Y esa advertencia era no acercarse por ningún motivo a esa mujer si no deseaba encontrar rápidamente la ruina...

–Mi nombre es Nakuru Akitsuki –dijo ella mirando con desprecio nuevamente a Tomoyo sin borrar esa seca sonrisa – Mi trabajo consiste en supervisar al personal doméstico del palacio y como tal, debo cumplir mis obligaciones. Me gustaría atender un asunto con usted, pero preferiría hacerlo a solas...

Ambas damas mantuvieron el contacto visual durante un tiempo. Sakura intentó una vez más adivinar en esa mirada rojiza lo que deseaba de ella, si es que en verdad había ido a buscar algo realmente. Podía ver en sus ojos un brillo divertido y a la vez amenazador que denotaba claramente que esa mujer en su interior planeaba algo. No podía saber qué, pero algo le daba mala espina. Al parecer, no se trataba de una simple visita. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa mujer llamada Nakuru sólo le iba a traer problemas.

Sakura miró dulcemente a Tomoyo y asintió levemente con la cabeza. La joven le hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se retiró dando pasos muy suaves que se apagaron en cuanto ella salió finalmente de la habitación. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Nakuru comenzó a pasear repentinamente sobre la alfombra mirando curiosa a su alrededor con cierta emoción.

Sakura observó desconfiada cómo Akitsuki husmeaba cada uno de los rincones de la habitación como si todo le resultase interesante. Caminaba y paseaba por la alfombra como si no fuese la primera vez que pisaba ese salón. De pronto, ella se detuvo y se volteó hacia la princesa con la misma sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

–Veo que este lugar no ha cambiado en nada... –dijo con voz melosa ante el desconcierto de la joven, quien la observaba sin poder entender a qué se refería. Nakuru clavó su mirada café en ella mientras su mano jugueteaba con uno de los delicados listones que colgaban de la cama cubriéndose el cabello. Un brillo de picardía se reflejó en sus ojos – Me pregunto qué es lo que se siente estar aquí encerrada y abandonada en una gran jaula de cristal... Qué triste...

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír aquello y frunció el ceño. Si esa mujer no le agradaba desde la primera impresión, ahora lo hacía mucho menos.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? –repitió una vez más la princesa– ¿No deseaba atender un asunto conmigo?

Nakuru no contestó, sino que jugueteó un tiempo más con aquel trozo de seda mientras la miraba fijamente con esa divertida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su vista se clavó en sus ojos verdes, luego en su cabello, y después se dirigió a todo su cuerpo como si estuviese analizándola de alguna manera extraña y curiosa. Sakura aguardó por unos minutos que ella la mirara de esa manera tan desdeñosa, pero en cuando su paciencia comenzó a agotarse y decidió hablar, ella se le adelantó.

–Claro que deseaba atender un asunto con usted, princesa. –se adelantó sonriendo volviendo su mirar a los ojos de Sakura– Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era aquella doncella tan famosa que habían capturado y de la que todos hablaban con tanta fascinación. Debo admitir que es bonita, pero ahora que finalmente pude conocerla ya no siento esa curiosidad... No, más bien tengo muchos deseos de saber por qué Su Majestad ha capturado a una niña tan insignificante como usted...

Sakura se quedó perpleja.

–¿Disculpe? –preguntó aturdida y exaltada sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Nakuru se echó finalmente a reír.

–¡Créame que estuve pensando en ello por mucho tiempo! Si era tan bella como lo afirmaban todos, no podía entender cómo Su Majestad había venido a mi encuentro y abandonado una preciosidad que él mismo se encargó de capturar –dijo entre risas ante el gran desconcierto de la princesa, quien la observaba con la boca abierta queriendo decir algo sin éxito. –¿O va a negarme que desconocía los motivos de su ausencia? Era lógico que Su Alteza acudiese a mí, cuando usted no es más que una niña!

Sakura permaneció estática mientras Nakuru estallaba en carcajadas.

¿Había escuchado bien? Li había acudido a ella? Entonces... ¿ella era una de esas mujeres con las que él la había comparado y despreciado? Era esa mujer con la que ese sujeto había pasado todas esas noches?

El pensamiento de Li y Akitsuki juntos acudió a su mente como un poderoso relámpago, y el desprecio que sentía hacia ese hombre y esa mujer se hizo totalmente evidente. El odio hacia ambos la inundó por completo mientras intentaba borrar de su cabeza esa imagen que se había formado en su cabeza.

¿Una niña? Eso era lo que pensaba Li de ella? No le bastaba con haberle arruinado la vida sino que tenía que mandar a esa mujer despreciable para terminar con el proceso de humillación?

–Pues seré una niña... – dijo Sakura entre dientes apretando los puños a ambos lados sobre la falda de su vestido –... Pero lo prefiero mil veces antes de ser una mujerzuela como usted.

Nakuru dejó instantáneamente de reír y borró su sonrisa frunciendo el ceño. La miró por unos segundos mientras que sus finos dedos soltaban fríamente el listón dejándolo caer en el aire, y se erguía poco a poco levantando la barbilla con orgullo y superioridad. Sakura la observó caminar lentamente hacia ella con sus ojos verdes brillantes y furiosos, mientras sólo se oía el sonido de sus zapatos negros atravesando la sala. Una vez ella se halló a sólo unos pasos de distancia, ambas jóvenes fijaron sus miradas deseosas de dar una feroz batalla.

Sakura tuvo que elevar su barbilla para hacerle frente por la diferencia de altura pero no le importó. Aunque ella era mucho más pequeña no le resultaba un impedimento para vencer si esta mujer estaba decidida a declararle la guerra.

–Me sorprende que una niña conozca el significado de esa palabra –dijo Nakuru en un tono seco y frío –Pero no ha de afectarme, ya que sólo estoy para servir los deseos de Su Alteza, como todos los que vivimos aquí. Y eso pronto la incluirá también.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras Akitsuki sonreía.

–Si he de servirlo del modo que usted lo hace, antes preferiría estar muerta. –dijo la princesa repentinamente. Pero pronto, algo le recordó la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí en primer lugar, y una parte de su ser se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Mas de todos modos aquellas palabras continuaban siendo sinceras, y agradeció que Nakuru no estuviese al tanto de la situación. Eso definitivamente significaría un punto en su contra.

–Pues en ese caso no creo que deba preocuparse–la interrumpió Nakuru sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

La mujer sonrió con malicia y aquel brillo lleno de picardía reapareció en sus pupilas.

–Usted _nunca_ podrá servirlo como yo –dijo divertida sorprendiendo a la joven mientras emitía una suave risita– Y dudo que Su Alteza se interese realmente en comprobarlo. Los hombres poderosos como él no desean perder el tiempo con niñas inútiles.

Sakura estaba estupefacta.

–¿Cómo se atreve a...?

–¡Así que ya lo sabe! –interrumpió ésta de pronto– Mientras Usted permanezca en esta jaula y se pregunte a dónde fue su cazador... –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida volteando para sonreírle ampliamente una vez más– ... ahora puede tener la certera seguridad del lugar donde fue de cacería.

Nakuru se acomodó con gracia y elegancia el cabello lanzándole una mirada profundamente despectiva y se acomodó el pronunciado escote. No esperó siquiera a que la princesa le respondiera, ya que en cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras salió de la habitación, elegante y soberbia como había entrado, mientras Sakura se quedaba de pie furiosa, sujetando fuertemente la falda de su vestido para no lanzarse sobre ella.

La princesa apretó los dientes y contuvo las palabras insultantes que deseaban escaparse de su boca. No iba a rebajarse, así que dejó que la impotencia la venciese para que ese sabor amargo en su boca se intensificase y quedara sólo para ella.

Porque así eran las cosas. Ella era sólo una mariposa perdida entre una maraña de enredaderas con espinas y no tenía sentido enfrentarlas para encontrar la salida. Esas peligrosas plantas le iban a cerrar más y más el camino hasta que ya no pudiera volar más.

Pero la más amenazante no representaba a esa mujer llamada Nakuru. No, le había provocado un gran malestar que sentía en lo profundo del pecho mas ella sólo le había cortado un hueco de luz. Sakura sabía a la perfección quién era el ser con espinas más temible de todos.

Y también, que mientras ese ser existiese podía dar por sentado que seguiría vagando perdida por ese laberinto frío y desolado...

–Shaoran Li... –murmuró mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con valor e ira. Algo inusitado surgió en su interior. Aún se sentía como una mariposa perdida y frágil, pero había algo que le resultaba diferente.

–Dígame –susurró una voz detrás suyo haciendo que sus sentidos se pusieran súbitamente en alerta.

Sakura escuchó esa voz y no se atrevió a moverse. Había estado tan enojada y sometida a un mar de pensamientos y sensaciones provocadas por la visita tan inesperada de aquella mujer que no oyó cuando él abrió la puerta. La princesa giró su cabeza lentamente, y los cabellos sobre su rostro se movieron de sus ojos para observar al hombre de pie detrás de ella. Miró su rostro moreno por unos segundos y la imagen de la exuberante Nakuru atravesó como un rayo su cabeza. De pronto, el brillo en sus pupilas verdes se intensificó.

–Lo odio... –murmuró fría y soltando la falda de su vestido para fijar más su mirada en la ámbar de él, radiante y peligrosa. – Con todo mi corazón... no sabe cuánto lo desprecio...

Li oyó su declaración y se perdió en aquella mirada tan fascinante. Durante unos momentos, dejó de ver a una doncella frágil y descorazonada. La joven delante suyo se había transformado por breves instantes en una feroz guerrera. Podía verla brillar ante él dispuesta a dar todo de sí para enfrentarlo y pelear.

Shaoran observó entonces sus ojos esmeralda que resplandecían indómitos y salvajes, y no pudo más que sentirse plenamente satisfecho. Ella le estaba declarando abiertamente la guerra.

–Claro que sí, princesa... –dijo Shaoran mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia y complacida sonrisa. – Lo sé muy bien...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Pues vaya que he tardado muuucho tiempo en subir este capi Dios santo! Les pido mil disculpas a todos de veras! Y no es que no lo haya tenido escrito, no no... Pero por una razón u otra nunca tenía el bendito diskette con el capi cuando en una de esas muy raras ocasiones me conectaba a internet TOT buaaaa... Sí, sí, estoy desaparecida del cyberespacio!!, ya no forma parte de mi vida diaria!! Estoy super desactualizada! A veces me quiero morir! Porque amo la computadora, y amo internet, y los amo a todos ustedes! Pero si no es por el trabajo, es porque tengo una salida y sino porque tengo que estudiar... en fin... Es muy triste!! TOT

Y bueno... cosas que pasan...

Pero en verdad los extrañaba mucho! Por eso hoy me aseguré de traer conmigo mi pequeño diskette! yay! y también de que sí funcionara! (porque hasta eso me ha pasado XD jajaja) Y antes de que se me muera la máquina o se muera la electricidad de mi city XD, me apresuraré a subir lo que pueda porque no quiero mas contratiempos no no!

Les pido disculpas de nuevo... les aseguro que no me he olvidado de todos, los adoro de todo corazón! No saben cuanto aprecio sus palabras, que les guste mi historia y me den ánimos para seguir... LOS QUIERO MUCHO!

Gracias especiales a:

**Ai-chan4, juchiz, megumi-chan, lesly-radcliff, Hermione I, Mandy, Fabisa, Romina, Honguito, Akemi, Ivichan, yuuko-hime, Vane-chan, Isabela Black, Chocolate-con-Menta, Ami, Kat, Sayra silverwolf y Chouchou-chan**, quienes se tomaron un tiempito en dejarme un review, mil gracias! Me reído tanto con alguno de sus mensajitos jajaja, en verdad me han alegrado el día! (si me he olvidado de alguien os pido mil dsculpas)

**Ai-chan4**: Hola amiguis! Siempre con tu maravilloso apoyo incondicional, te lo agradezco infinitamente! T-T snif snif Te pido mil disculpas por no haber estado por aquí antes... Digamos que tuve bastante problemas personales, y le dediqué muy poco tiempo a escribir, que es una de las cosas que más me gustan... E internet también sufrió lo mismo lamentablemente n – n', prácticamente me he quedado en el tiempo! Oh my gosh! Recién ahora estoy poniéndome al día con todo, me han cerrado una casilla de correo y todo... (crying) Pero bueno, quiero agradecerte de todo corazón que me sigas leyendo! Amo esta historia y me pone muy feliz que personitas tan buenas como tú también les guste, así que veré qué puedo hacer para poder continuarla lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por todo!

**Juchiz**: Eriol chamuyero? Nah... XD jajajaja!! me morí de risa con tu review! Síp Shao se re zarpó diciéndole eso a la Saku, creo que ningún hombre debería decir eso, a menos que no pretenda salir vivo de la habitación XD jajaja. Pensándolo bien, quien querría dejar salir a Shao? Oh my gosh! Es tan lindo! En fin, te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios y veré que puedo hacer con Eriol :) Te mando muchos besos! Chaucis!

**Megumi-chan:** Ay sí, Shao es tan lindo, creo que esa es la única razón por la que todos le están perdonando ser tan cruel en este fic XD jajaja. Me pone muy feliz haberte alegrado el día amiga! Yay! Y sí, los días viernes también los odiaba, pero no en el colegio sino en el trabajo, era el día que más trabajo tenía y no me quedaban neuronas después para salir, pero por suerte eso ya terminó jajaja XD, tú en cambio, vamos, disfruta del colegio que es la mejor época, yo daría lo que sea por regresar! ToT buaaa buaaa Te mando muchos besos, cuidate okis? Chaucis!

**Lesly-radcliffe:** Hola a ti también! Me encanta que te haya gustado mi fic, en verdad muchas gracias! Me pone muy feliz que te haya atrapado de esa manera kyaaa sos muy kiut! Te mando besos y abrazos de oso!

**HermioineI**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esta historia, te mando muchos besos!

**Mandy**: Me encanta tu nick yay! Gracias por tu review, Mandy-chan! Estoy muy feliz de que esta historia te haya llegado al corazón, leer comentarios como el tuyo son los que me hacen saltar de alegría por toda la casa jajaja. Pido disculpas por las demoras en las actualizaciones, pero te prometo que por nada del mundo abandonaré esta historia. Muchos besos!

**Fabisa**: Hola Fabisa-chan!! Sí, si yo fuera Saku a mí también me tomaría por sorpresa que él me dijese algo así... En la vida real no sé que haría oh my gosh! Yo me hago la fuerte pero lo más seguro es que me quede llorando como una tonta jajaja. Gracias a vos también por dejarme un review siempre que actualizo, es algo que valoro mucho, muchas gracias! Besos y nos veremos pronto, claro que sí!

**Romina**: Hola Ro-chan! :) Nop, no me olvido de hacer los capis, me demoro mucho en terminarlos y en subirlos a la página... TOTo... creo que tengo que cambiar eso, te pido mil disculpas! Gracias por tu review, besos!

**Honguito**: Jajaja "no se lo merece" (por lo del jugo Tang) me reí mucho con tu review jajaja XD! Y sí, este fue un capi de "transición" como le suelen llamar varios autores de por aquí... n.n Ya habrá tiempo de que Eriol conozca a Sakura, quiero que sea el rival de Shao, pero no sé cuál de los dos es peor a estas alturas porque cada uno juega a su manera, oh my gosh! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario siempre que actualizo, te mando muchos besos!

**Akemi****:** Oh my gosh!! De intercambio en Canadá? Eso es fantástico! Yo también quiero! Cuéntame cuéntame! Ay no, no te preocupes por los reviews amiga, me pone muy feliz que lean mi historia y les agrade, estoy muy contenta de que pese a todo me hayas dejado tu comentario, en verdad muchas gracias! Significa mucho para mí, es algo que valoro mucho, gracias n – n... Sí, quiero que Shao vaya cambiando a lo largo de los capis pero será bastante gradual, no creo que termine siendo un pan de Dios, pero ya tengo el final escrito y la verdad que me ha gustado bastante como quedó T-T snif snif... Mil gracias por leerme, Regina-chan! Muchos besos y abrazos de oso!

**Ivi-chan**: Me encanta que el capi te haya parecido emocionante, kyaaa soy feliz!! Ay, me haces sonrojar (blush)Y sí, creo que más de una se quedó decepcionada por las palabras de Shao y se puso en el lugar de Sakura XD jajaja ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo se me ocurrió escribir algo así oh my gosh! Y Saku se hace la fuerte pero no va a poder contra Shao no no... aunque bien como dices tú, quién podría? Shaoran es hermoso, Dios! Aunque en esta historia es un personaje bastante complicado T-T snif snif... Te envío un gran beso y abrazo para ti también amiga! Muchísimas gracias por ser una lectora incondicional, espero que te agraden los capis siguientes! Chaucis!

**Yuuko-hime:** AHJAJAJAJA XD!! Me he reído muchísimo con tu review, eres genial! Concuerdo contigo, creo que hay que enviarle un psicólogo a la pobre de Saku con todo lo que le está pasando pobrecita! Saku con ganas de matar a todos? O.O hmm... no está mal la idea eh?... XD Nah jajaja aunque confieso que sería muy gracioso, mi historia se convertiría en una comedia yay! Debo hacer como tira cómica del fic, so kiut! Y me encanta haberte transmitido esa sensación de encierro que tiene Saku... Sí, suena mal decir eso, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar no sé que habría hecho... es decir, qué otras salidas te quedan más que un suicidio? Obvio que no la voy a matar eh? Sino no tengo más historia! XD jeeee Pero claro que a ella se le pasa esa idea por la cabeza. Te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas dejado tu comentario! La mejor de las suertes para ti también en lo que sea que hagas (serás maestra? Eso es genial! OoO) Besos y nos estaremos leyendo entonces!

**Vane-chan/Chouchou-chan**: Oh no, quién serás? XD jajaja, uno de tus reviews quedó cortado TOTo (llanto cascada) pero weno, qué se le va a hacer... yo también quiero ser Sakura! TOTo Aunque Shao me trate así, quiero ser ella igual! Y sí, tengo que actualizar más seguido... Las ideas me llueven, así que no tengo problemas con eso, el tema es ordenarlas, que es en lo que demoro bastante n – n' perdón perdón!! Y OBVIO QUE QUIERO DIBUJOS DE SHAO! No seas malita, mahdre! Bueno, sabés que te quiero mucho, te mando un beso enorme n.n!

**Isabela Black**: Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi historia, toy feliz! Saku no se dará cuenta al principio pero sí, empezará a sentir cosas por nuestro queridísimo Shao, pero hasta que lo admita oh my gosh! Tengo unos cuantos capis para entretenerme con eso jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos y abrazos para vos también!

**Chocolate-con-Menta**: Oh my gosh! No recuerdo si te respondí tu review antes, pero sí que hemos hablado en alguna ocasión. No sabes cuánto me alegra haber visto un comentario tuyo en mi historia, me encanta cómo escribes, amo tus historias! Son de esas pocas que llegan al corazón... Kyaaa eres genial! SOY TU FAN! Me pone muy feliz que sigas mi historia, gracias por todo! Y sí, me di el gusto de hacer a Eriol bastante hipócrita y falso, me encantan los personajes así! Juega sucio, pero es encantador también, esas contraposiciones son las que me encantan. Toy feliz porque te sorprendí al hacerlo así jajaja, muchísimas gracias por leerme amiga! Te mando muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo! :)

**Ami**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! A dentro de poco, te mando un beso!

**Kat**: Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado mi historia, muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review! Besos!

**Sayra silverwolf: **Hola! Kyaaa me haces sonrojar, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices! n/n Nada me hace más feliz que les guste tanto mi historia. Shao es un personaje bastante cruel, es verdad, pero lo haré cambiar a medida que transcurra el tiempo con Saku. Creo que ambos terminarán madurando bastante después de todo, aunque ella tendrá que hacerlo a la fuerza, no? Pobre Saku! Pero sí, las cosas se arreglarán entre ellos. Te agradezco de todo corazón tus comentarios. Muchos besos! :)

Y muchas gracias también a aquellas personitas que no me han escrito pero que sé que también me leen n.n!

Bueno, me voy despidiendo, tengo que ir a casa ya se me hizo super tarde! TOT

Besos a todos, cuidense por favor, no vayan a quedar loquis como yo jajaja XD!

Ojalá les haya gustado el capi :D ! (tengo escrito hasta el capi número 8! me costó mucho terminarlos porque no me sentaba nunca a escribir, cielos!) El próximo capi es uno de los que más me gusta n.n yay!

ABRAZOS DE OSO PARA TODOS!!

Los quiere,

Aneth n.n


	8. La Lluvia

***EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO***

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 7:

LA LLUVIA

Hubo un hondo e intenso silencio. Luego se oyó el viento golpear contra la ventana a medida que transcurrían aquellos segundos interminables en los que ambos clavaron sus miradas en el otro con ferocidad. Cada uno aguardaba que alguno diera el brazo a torcer y dijese una palabra para romper o enfriar aun más el hielo invisible que comenzó a flotar entre ellos.

Sakura observaba a su captor con recelo mientras permanecía de pie ante él rígida y completamente inmóvil. Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de emociones que Shaoran no supo interpretar pero que aceptó con gusto desafiándola también. No sabía qué había ocurrido para que ella se encontrara así, tan decidida y dispuesta a enfrentarlo cara a cara. Sintió unos momentos de insospechada curiosidad por averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la muchacha, pero luego se sintió desinteresado y complacido. Que ella estuviese así no le disgustaba, mas bien le agradaba. Lo que ella le demostraría después iba a resultarle interesante.

El viento golpeó el vidrio de la ventana con fuerza y Sakura pestañeó inconscientemente reaccionando al sonido. Shaoran no se inmutó. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y luego la regresó a la de Li rápidamente. El brillo de sus ojos ahora tenía apenas menos fuerza a causa de la sorpresa pero conservaba la feroz determinación de antes. Sin embargo, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran quien la observó esbozando una leve sonrisa, divertido.

Al ver eso, Sakura frunció el ceño enfurecida y sus ojos brillaron con mayor ahínco.

–¿Le divierte, no es verdad? –dijo la princesa entre dientes mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de la ira que sentía sin que se diera cuenta de ello –Sólo un canalla como Usted se divertiría con el sufrimiento de los demás.

Shaoran la observó impasible mientras la joven lo enfrentaba con la mirada. Podía notar su cuerpo pequeño y frágil temblar del rencor que finalmente estaba consiguiendo salir a flote para intentar hacerle frente. Al oír aquellas palabras, no pudo más que sonreír internamente ante esa muestra de coraje.

–¿Quién se cree que es... –Sakura continuó –... para abusar de su poder cómo lo hace? Piensa que porque tiene un mero título posee el derecho de maltratar la vida de los demás y causarles martirio sólo por complacer sus caprichos y deseos, cuando no es más que un ser insensible y arrogante. En el fondo Usted no es mucho más ni menos que yo ni que todas las personas que estamos aquí.

La princesa respiró con dificultad. Un calor desesperante comenzó a quemarle el pecho. Nunca antes había sentido tal furia semejante contra alguien y eso le daba valor y al mismo tiempo la asustaba.

Se sentía impotente. No sabía cómo manejar aquella ira y eso le provocaba aún más temor. No tenía idea de cómo podría llegar a reaccionar si ese extraño calor lograba manifestarse.

Shaoran fijó su penetrante mirada ámbar en ella. Su semblante permanecía serio como solía serlo, pero sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa luego de haber oído aquellas acusaciones.

Nunca alguien le había dirigido la palabra de esa forma. Ni siquiera familiares con los que solía mantener cierta confianza. Y tampoco creyó que llegaría el día en que una niña con un linaje similar al suyo se atrevería jamás a pronunciar tal profanación en su contra.

–No deja de sorprenderme, princesa –dijo Li finalmente – No imagino qué ha ocurrido en mi ausencia para que ose atacarme de esa forma. Si ha tenido el valor suficiente para acusarme, creo suponer que también lo tendrá para decirme por qué la encuentro tan enfadada.

Sakura inhaló y exhaló aire con suma lentitud intentando controlar los pensamientos que no debían expresarse por medio de su boca pero fue inútil.

–Usted –dijo Sakura con resentimiento manifestado en su voz – Todo... mi dolor, mi rencor, mi sufrimiento, es por Usted. ¡No tiene derecho a pedirme explicaciones cuando conoce las razones de mi pesar mejor que nadie!

Shaoran oyó aquello y no pudo evitar mirarla con incredulidad. Tenía frente a sus ojos a la misma jovencita frágil y descorazonada que encerró en una fría celda e intentó ultrajar, pero había algo diferente. La muchacha que se hallaba de pie frente a él lo estaba desafiando. No había rastros de lágrimas de tristeza y desazón dejando marcas por sus mejillas, sino un vivo color rosado y un brillo determinante en aquellas pupilas color esmeralda. ¿En dónde había quedado aquella princesa temerosa que huía por su presencia en estado de desesperación? ¿Qué había ocurrido con aquellas miradas frías que intentaban hacerle frente la otra noche? ¿O acaso se había dado cuenta de lo vano que resultaba derramar tantas lágrimas? No podía comprenderlo. Ahora estaba viendo una faceta de ella completamente distinta. Podía sentir la amargura y el dolor en cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Estaba furiosa. No estaba actuando como las demás damas de la corte cuando se enfadaban. No estaba guardando todo su enojo dentro de sí para después actuar soberbia y distinguida como si nada le molestara. No, ella estaba exasperándose, lo estaba tratando como un igual, no como rey. Le estaba gritando y acusando como nadie lo había hecho. Había fuego a su alrededor. Ella estaba ardiendo.

Shaoran la observó fijamente, impresionado. Una risa fuerte y cruel salió repentinamente de sus labios mientras la princesa fruncía el ceño mucho más molesta. En su mente ya no había lugar para razones. El hecho de ver a la persona que más detestaba riéndose de ella hacía que su enojo aumentara de una manera que no supo controlar. Podía sentir su agitación en su pecho, la respiración se hacía más lenta y dificultosa de nuevo.

Sakura intentó controlarse respirando con normalidad mientras lo oía, pero era tanta la mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese momento que la ira fue mucho más fuerte que ella. Era como una criatura deseosa de escapar de su prisión sin importar golpearse una y otra vez contra los barrotes de su jaula. No le importaba lastimarse. El deseo ferviente de poder salir y ser libre le quemaba el pecho de tal forma que en su mente creía que ya no existían imposibilidades. El sonido de aquella punzante carcajada resonó en sus oídos y más palabras exasperantes salieron de su boca.

–¡Explíqueme qué es lo que causa tanta gracia para reírse de esa manera! –exclamó la princesa perdiendo la paciencia completamente.

Li continuó riéndose, ignorando su comentario. Sakura apretó fuertemente sus puños contra su vestido mientras oía el sonido de la humillación en su cabeza, y sin poder soportar más tiempo la ira en su frágil corazón, no tuvo razón ni conciencia para abalanzarse súbitamente sobre su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, notó cómo Li dejaba de reír y la detenía fácilmente entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que continuaba forcejeando como una fiera salvaje.

–¡Es usted un maldito, ruin, miserable y embustero! –gritó Sakura mientras intentaba zafarse y clavaba su mirada de odio en los ojos de él. La princesa logró liberar uno de sus brazos y con un movimiento rápido dirigió un golpe hacia su rostro para luego sentir cómo él lo sujetaba por la muñeca e inmovilizaba llevándolo bruscamente detrás de su espalda.

Sakura gimió de dolor y mientras se resistía intentando liberar su otro brazo notó que era arrastrada velozmente hacia atrás y su espalda chocaba con el vidrio de una de las ventanas. Shaoran arrimó su cuerpo contra el suyo y ejerció presión sobre sus piernas evitando que ella pudiera moverlas. La princesa emitió un nuevo quejido en cuanto su otro brazo tocó el frío cristal siendo aprisionado fuertemente por la mano de él. Estaba atrapada.

–N-no tiene derecho a... –continuó Sakura estremeciéndose.

–¿No lo tengo?

Li torció entonces aún más el brazo que yacía detrás de su espalda y Sakura emitió un fuerte gemido entre dientes. Su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido y sintió cómo su respiración se detenía ante aquel dolor insoportable.

–Soy el rey –dijo Shaoran fríamente – Y como soberano claramente tengo ese derecho y poder absoluto sobre ti y los demás.

Él aflojó el agarre de su brazo y Sakura liberó el aire de sus pulmones con dificultad. Podía sentir un cosquilleo punzante como agujas desde la muñeca hasta su hombro que iría en aumento si él no la soltaba. Ella apretó los dientes intentando ignorar su dolor y lo observó enfurecida.

–Puede decir... lo que quiera... –dijo Sakura respirando agitadamente e irguiéndose – pero para mí Usted no es nadie, ni nunca lo será. Usted no es mi rey.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y la miró fijamente.

–Creo que es suficiente, princesa – murmuró sobre su rostro – No está mejor que cuando se ahogaba en un mar de lágrimas. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Sakura sonrió con sarcasmo sintiendo su aliento sobre ella.

–Me pregunto si su crueldad también tendrá un límite –dijo en un quebrado susurro para luego sentir cómo Li movía su muñeca con hostilidad y una punzada de dolor mucho más fuerte le cortaba nuevamente la respiración. Sakura gritó de dolor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir sus cabellos esparcirse contra el cristal.

Una vez que el dolor se apaciguó, la princesa abrió los ojos y respiró con agitación mientras observaba la mirada de su captor. Sus ojos ámbar la traspasaban indiferentes, brillando con una pizca de fría emoción que la desconcertó. No podía saber con certeza si en ese momento él se encontraba enfadado o si las palabras que había pronunciado habían hecho mella en sus oídos. Sakura sintió la fuerza del viento resonando en el cristal de la ventana y notó de pronto en esos ojos dorados un extraño destello de profundo desagrado. Fue entonces cuando supo que había conseguido finalmente ser la razón de aquel pequeño malestar que se reflejaba en su mirada.

–No tiene... poder sobre mí... –murmuró Sakura observándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes y esbozando una leve sonrisa satisfecha de su pequeña victoria.

Shaoran le devolvió la mirada impasible, aunque internamente se encontrase sorprendido. El enojo que había sentido por unos instantes fue reemplazado por la duda. Esa niña había logrado confundirlo. Podía escuchar las palabras que nadie había conseguido decir en su cabeza como si la joven continuase pronunciándolas.

Pero lo que más lo había desconcertado era su sonrisa. No podía entender cómo una niña de apariencia tan frágil e inocente podía sonreírle de aquella manera tan maliciosa. No importaba que él la estuviese tratando con hostilidad, llegando incluso a lastimarla contra aquel duro cristal. Ella se encontraba allí, acorralada e inmóvil por su causa, sonriéndole como si nada estuviese ocurriéndole.

Shaoran observó el brillo desafiante de aquellas pupilas verdes que lo traspasaban a escasos centímetros. Su desafío había sido perfectamente claro. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta a quién se estaba enfrentando? ¿Había perdido la cabeza y olvidado su miedo? Nunca nadie se opone a un Li, y mucho menos una muchacha indefensa teniendo todas las de perder. Algo tenía que haber ocurrido para que esa niña perdiese completamente la razón y dijese esas palabras.

"_No tiene poder sobre mí"_

De repente, Li sintió deseos de hacerle tragar aquellas palabras, una por una. Podía hacerla suya allí, forzarla y hacerla gritar de dolor contra esa mismísima ventana para hacerle entender de una vez por todas quién era el dueño ahí. Iba a destrozarle el corazón, su orgullo e iba a borrarle esa enigmática sonrisa que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

–Eso está por verse, pequeña –susurró sobre sus labios mientras su respiración se mezclaba con la de ella.

Sakura sintió la cercanía de su boca sobre sus labios y echó inconscientemente la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando el resguardo del vidrio del ventanal. Li levantó una ceja y sonrió ante ese gesto repentino de rechazo.

Y entonces lo supo. Aún cuando estuviese desafiándolo con fiereza, en el fondo seguía siendo una doncella temerosa e inocente. Y eso hizo que tuviera una mejor visión de lo que deseaba de ella.

Como un fugaz recuerdo, Shaoran pensó en la fascinación que le causaba aquel increíble contraste de sus actitudes y emociones. Tan débiles y frágiles, y al mismo tiempo impulsivas y apasionadas. En ocasiones sus reacciones estaban tan llenas de una imponente convicción que hacían que disfrutara sobremanera caer en peleas inevitables.

Él la observó profundamente y deseó tener todas esas mezclas de emociones para sí. No quería una muñeca inanimada que sucumbiese ante él por cumplimiento de un castigo o de una orden. Porque no deseaba que fuera como todas las demás cortesanas, sino nada de eso tendría un significado. Él quería envolverse en ese fuego que la estaba rodeando, sentir cada una de esas poderosas emociones en su propia piel, fascinarse con su temor y valentía.

Él deseaba hacerla caer.

Entonces, Sakura sintió cómo repentinamente su brazo izquierdo era puesto en libertad para ver cómo la mano de él buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Shaoran extrajo algo de bronce pequeño y brillante, que en un rápido movimiento llevó detrás de ella. La princesa aguardó completamente inmóvil, expectante, mientras él movía su brazo como si estuviese forzando algo hasta que oyó un sonido metálico que la sobresaltó. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y una ráfaga de viento la envolvió de pronto al mismo tiempo que veía los ventanales abrirse de par en par. Perdió el equilibrio al no tener ningún soporte, pero Li impidió que se cayera sujetándola del brazo lastimado detrás de su espalda.

Sakura aspiró aquella corriente que la golpeaba con fuerza y movía salvajemente sus cabellos. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aquel aire fresco que todos esos días había añorado respirar, y sintió cómo sus pies retrocedían obligados chocando de pronto contra el borde del balcón frío como la piedra. La princesa ahogó una exclamación y miró hacia el oscuro vacío que se desplegaba bajo sus pies mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Li continuaba presionándola.

–¿Qué...? –murmuró desconcertada sintiendo que él la inclinaba hacia la nada salvándola de caer gracias al brazo sujetando la muñeca entumecida detrás de su cuerpo. El vértigo y el dolor de la fuerza ejercida en su brazo se mezclaron como un remolino en su estómago. Sakura no pudo ocultar su conmoción y volvió la mirada hacia la de él.

–¿Tiene miedo, princesa? –dijo Shaoran disfrutando la expresión de su rostro – ¿Teme perder la vida si la suelto desde aquí? Sólo le estoy mostrando el vacío al que caerá tarde o temprano. Usted siempre tuvo la posibilidad de elegir, desistir o aferrarse.

Shaoran aflojó el agarre de su brazo haciendo que el cuerpo de la muchacha se inclinara aún más. Sakura aguantó la respiración e inconscientemente movió su brazo izquierdo hacia el hombro de él, sujetándose con fuerza de sus ropas. Shaoran sonrió.

–Buena elección.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y quitó inmediatamente la mano de su hombro, mas él volvió a inclinarla y tuvo que sujetarse nuevamente de sus ropas para no perder el equilibrio. Ella observó la expresión divertida de su rostro, furiosa.

–¿Y si yo elijo que me suelte? –dijo Sakura nerviosa –Ningún vacío se compara al que tengo en mi corazón, ¿piensa hacerlo de todos modos?

–Podría hacerlo –dijo Li mirándola fijamente a los ojos que se abrían con sorpresa– Haré de cuenta que su familia nunca sobrevivió a mi ataque y usted jamás pisó este palacio. No habría razón para conservarla, si aún no ha cumplido con su parte.

Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

–No se atrevería a...

–Veo que aún no sabe de lo que soy capaz. En este lugar yo decido quién vive o muere. La única razón por la que usted aún no ha saltado por este balcón es porque yo se lo he impedido. Ya se lo he dicho: usted sí va a caer, pero puede elegir si lo hará ahora o no. Tómelo o déjelo, le estoy dando esa posibilidad.

Sakura apretó los dientes consternada, sintiendo la ira quemándole por dentro.

–¿Por qué...? –murmuró furiosa – No lo entiendo. ¡Tiene todo lo que siempre ha deseado! ¡No había motivo para destruir mi reino, mi familia y mi hogar!

Li miró profundamente sus pupilas verdes.

–Se equivoca princesa, no tengo todo lo que deseo –murmuró sobre su rostro mientras la observaba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos –Y pienso conseguirlo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Shaoran recorrió la tersa piel de su rostro con su dedo índice y trazó un camino hasta su cuello sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su dueña. Sakura intentó apartarse y estalló de furia.

–¡Suélteme! –gritó nerviosa sin soportar más aquel contacto –¡Usted no es nadie para decidir por mí! Prefiero estar muerta antes que dejarme vencer de esa forma, ¡si yo elijo saltar, pues eso haré!

Sakura respiró con agitación, temblando por la decisión que acababa de tomar. El pensamiento acerca e su familia hizo que una gran duda y culpa la invadiese por dentro, mas las palabras ya estaba dichas, y su mirada desafiante lo afirmaba.

Observó expectante cómo los cabellos chocolate de Li se agitaban con fuerza sobre sus ojos fríos clavados en ella, peligrosos e inquietantes. De pronto, su brazo inmovilizado se relajó y su cuerpo entero fue envuelto por una fuerte corriente de aire quedando en libertad. Él la había soltado.

–Bien –dijo Shaoran fríamente retrocediendo unos pasos –Si eso es lo que ha elegido no la detendré. Es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, Kinomoto.

Sakura lo observó sorprendida y con la mente en blanco mientras era azotada por el viento salvaje. Sus ojos confundidos se clavaron en los dorados de él.

Claro que deseaba saltar y librarse de una vez por todas de aquel dolor que le atormentaba el pecho, pero una parte de ella se negaba a realizar tal crueldad puesto que la vida de su familia también estaba en juego. Él le estaba dando aquella posibilidad de elegir que no se esperaba. Se había prometido enfrentar su dolor y seguir adelante ante cualquier tormento con tal de asegurarse de que todos sus seres queridos estuviesen a salvo a costa de su sufrimiento. Había decidido afrontar cualquier situación que se le presentara y hacerse fuerte, pero de algún modo ahora estaba rindiéndose.

Aquel repentino sentimiento de culpa afloró en su corazón y sintió un profundo arrepentimiento. Pero al fijar con mayor atención su mirada en los brillantes e imperturbables ojos de su captor, esa duda fue reemplazada por una gran ira acumulada que comenzó a quemarle el pecho nuevamente.

Sakura frunció el ceño decidida y trepó entonces al borde del balcón dándole la espalda a Shaoran. El viento no dejaba de azotarla con su poder, y el sonido de esa fuerza golpeando los vidrios de las ventanas le causó un escalofrío que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, en donde unas negras nubes cubrían el cielo siendo atravesadas por numerosos rayos. Sakura sintió un mareo en cuanto su mirada se fijó en la nada bajo de ella. La duda la invadió de nuevo y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Li no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra. Ella dejó de respirar por unos instantes, y no se atrevió a volver su cabeza a dónde él se encontraba para saber si continuaba aguardando que ella saltara o no. Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y un suspiro tranquilo y de resignación salió de sus labios.

"_Esto es una locura",_ pensó llena de culpa y arrepentimiento. _"¿Quién soy yo para decidir si mi familia muere o no?¿Quién soy para acabar con mi vida cuando ellos han hecho tanto por mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo por ellos?"_

Sakura apretó los puños indignada con su propio comportamiento y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"_Lo siento, papá, hermano... ", _continuó, "_Ustedes me enseñaron a no escapar, a ser fuerte. Y-Yo... no quiero defraudarlos... lo siento mucho..."_

La princesa se secó aquella dolorosa lágrima y agitó su cabeza decidiéndose a volver. Ya iba a solucionar las cosas de alguna manera. No perdería aquella pequeña esperanza.

Sakura volteó su mirada hacia atrás girando su cuerpo con ella con determinación. No iba a dejar que Li la venciese aunque ello le costase caro. De pronto, un trueno poderoso resonó en los muros y torres del palacio y notó cómo se detenía su respiración. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó y una corriente mucho más fuerte la golpeó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Sakura sintió cómo su cuerpo se volvía ligero como una pluma mientras caía al vacío y sólo era rodeada por el aire. Su mente no pensó siquiera en gritar, sino que por unos eternos segundos no se sintió parte del mundo, ni de ningún otro lugar. Sólo se encontraba en la nada.

De repente, sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo y una gran presión hizo que notase cómo su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire. Rápidamente, sus pies tocaron el suelo firme una vez más. Sakura pestañeó en estado de shock, y comenzó a respirar lentamente intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban mientras ella temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se elevaron con miedo hasta encontrarse con una mirada cercana y profunda color café. Unos ojos penetrantes y misteriosos que brillaban con una emoción que no había visto jamás. Sakura jadeó.

Había estado a punto de morir. Por un error, en tan sólo unos segundos, había comenzado a caer en el vacío que había decidido evitar. Pero Li se lo había impedido una vez más. Él la había salvado.

Aún no entendía cómo había sucedido aquello. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Pero él estaba allí, abrazándola y mirándola con unos ojos tan diferentes con los que la solía mirar, que no pudo comprender nada más y su mente no le dejó pronunciar palabra alguna.

En ese momento, percibió el calor de la respiración de Shaoran sobre ella y no tuvo el valor para moverse. Se encontraba completamente paralizada, y cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió sus labios que la acariciaban en un beso lento y suave. Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa y una extraña sensación se formó en su pecho. La calidez de su cuerpo y de aquella inesperada caricia la confundió, haciendo que comenzara a estremecerse, aturdida. De pronto sintió cómo él la aferraba con más fuerza y profundizó el beso con la misma suavidad y firmeza de antes. Sakura se sujetó fuertemente de las ropas de su pecho ante aquella extraña sensación que la invadía y asustaba, y cerró los ojos intentando apartarlo pero resultó mucho peor. Se sintió débil e impotente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder moverse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Sino que se aferraba más a él y respondía inconscientemente ante aquel estímulo como si una fuerza mucho más poderosa estuviese arrastrándola.

El impacto de un rayo acompañado de un gran estruendo la hizo reaccionar, sintiendo cómo la lluvia caía duramente sobre ambos. Shaoran se apartó de ella y observó su rostro confundido y temeroso mientras era bañado por las crudas gotas de lluvia. Su mirada bajo sus cabellos dorados y mojados se clavaban en él, perdidos y desorientados.

–¿Por qué?–fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar en un susurro apenas audible.

Shaoran la miró fijamente y sonrió con malicia segundos después ante esa pregunta.

–Porque usted, mi ángel... –susurró entonces apartándole lentamente un mechón de cabello de su rostro con sus dedos –... si ha de caer, lo hará extendiendo sus alas sólo para mí –murmuró suave y cruelmente en su oído– Y yo mismo me encargaré de que eso suceda. Voy a quitarle esas alas. Se las destrozaré.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuello. Podía sentir su pulso fuerte y acelerado que le golpeaba el pecho con un ritmo punzante y doloroso. Podía jurar que estaba siendo suspendida nuevamente en un vacío al oír aquellas palabras. Su cuerpo había dejado de temblar pero aún no podía borrar aquella sensación de debilidad en el fondo de su alma. El viento y la lluvia la golpeaban lastimándola, pero no eran nada comparado a la herida que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero lo peor de todo, era que él lo sabía. Y ella deseaba tener esa fuerza para poder negarlo.

La desesperación junto con las emociones que la envolvían se reflejó en su mirada esmeralda. Notó que sus labios se hallaban sedientos y latentes. El calor que sentía en las mejillas no la había abandonado aún y su respiración no se normalizaba.

Sakura lo desconocía, pero tal como él le había dicho, en su corazón una de sus alas ya había sido extendida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora**:

¡Volví! Sí, ¡ya sé que me he demorado MUCHO! La razón es que estuve pendiente de otra clase de proyectos personales y sinceramente había pensado en quitar mis cosas de fanfiction porque ya no le estaba dedicando el tiempo que querría n.n. Le estuve dando más atención a mis propios guiones que a los fanfics escritos con personajes que no me pertenecen, es decir... ¡Amo a los personajes de Sakura y Shaoran!! Pero las cosas cambian cuando te pones a planear proyectos con personajes originales que son tuyos y de nadie más. Y más si de ello depende tu futuro =D Algunos escritores podrán entenderme... T-To.. snif snif

Las ideas que había pensado para nuestra parejita favorita no los usaré aquí, sino en mis guiones, pero no voy a abandonar las historias que ya subí (me lo han hecho también a mí con historias que no me canso de leer y me quiero morir! TOTo buaa buaa). Así que sí o sí pienso terminarlas, pero la inspiración cuesta en venir a veces, oh my gosh!!

Con respecto al capítulo anterior, se ve que a nadie le cayó bien el personaje de Nakuru XD jajaja, me reí mucho con sus comentarios! No se preocupen, que como es sabido, no obtendrá la victoria sobre Saku sino que nuestra princesita pasará por encima de ella, porque nadie podrá separar a nuestra pareja favorita, no no! Aún cuando su presencia por el momento se torne bastante molesta n – n. Como ven, en esta entrega Saku da todas las de pelear pero finalmente queda paralizada ante el rey, Shao la termina salvando (Hoe??) y eso la desconcierta totalmente, confundiéndola. Después de esto no sé si le quedarán fuerzas para seguir enfrentándole, pobre Saku T-T. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, la mayoría está de acuerdo con el desarrollo del personaje de Sakura. Quise que de ser tan inocente se vea obligada inevitablemente a madurar. Y en realidad me pone muy feliz que les agrade, ya que sinceramente me siento identificada con ella y trato de que la mayor parte de la historia esté contada desde su punto de vista. Quiero que el personaje de Shaoran también sea igual de complejo, pero me falta todavía por desarrollarlo. Recién se verán los cambios a lo largo de los capítulos =D

En fin, no los aburriré más, ¡mil disculpas por la demora! ¡Espero no defraudarlos y que les guste el nuevo capi! ¡Amo esta historia!

Agradecimientos infinitos a quienes me siguen, ¡¡de todo corazón muchas gracias!! Y también a las personitas nuevas que recién comienzan a leerme, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios, gracias de nuevo!!

Gracias a **Watery Li**, **meli17**, **fairy**, **ishi**, **abril-chan**, **Fabisa**, **Chocolate-Con-Menta**, **yuuko-hime**, **Mony**, **Mandy**, **Honguito**, **Akiresama**, **Zeit Himitsu**, **Vane-chan**, **Arasumi**, **Charlotte-87**, **MaeryxPunkGirl**, **Atenea**, **Ai-chan4** y **denis**, **7Kairy7**, **yo, la de rulos, la que dibuja**, **Akako Cullen**, **Mandy1890**, **Maryinuyasha **y **Only Black lover**.

A los que tenían una cuenta aquí en fanfiction les he respondido a todos directamente en el review (por lo que les estaría llegando a sus mails). A los que no, les responderé directamente por aquí n - n

**Fairy****: **¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! =D A mí también me encanta el papel de Shaoran, precisamente quería hacer algo diferente, me pone muy feliz que te guste mi historia! Gracias por todo, ¡besos!

**Ishi****:** Jajaja, me morí de risa con de "la vieja esa" en referencia a Nakuru, eres genial! La verdad que siempre le toca hacer el papel de mala en cualquier historia XD jajaja Nop, no fue planeado por Shao que entrara a la habitación donde estaba Saku, simplemente se le dio por molestarla... Si te pones en su lugar, Saku sería tu competencia XD jo jo jo. ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Espero que te siga gustando la historia n.n

**Mony**: ¡Me pone muy feliz que te guste esta historia! Gracias por el review y por todo lo que me dices, eres muy dulce! Besos y abrazos de oso para ti también!

**Mandy****:** Hola niña! Sí, Saku saldrá de esa habitación algún día jajaja, pero bueno... por el momento creo que se le hará bastante difícil, mas no es imposible. Me alegro que te guste mi fic n.n Gracias por tu review!

**Akiresama**: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos! :)

**Vane-chan****: **Oh... Siiiii XD jajaja Hola querida madre! Me pone muy feliz ver un review tuyo, y más el saber que la has leído veinte mil veces. Lo que me gusta por un lado y por el otro me da vergüencita porque te sabes todos los diálogos de memoria, perra! XD Jajaja Pero esta es la parte en la que io digo, ¡mis historias no son nada, amo tus dibujos! Oh my gosh! Como quisiera dibujar como vos, sos la mejor, soy tu fan nro. 1! Y tu carita de lástima dio resultado porque la continué XD nyahaha Te quiero mucho!

**Arasumi****: **¡Hola a ti también! Me alegro sobremanera que mi fic te haya mantenido frente a la compu durante horas yay! Es genial! Me pone muy feliz, en serio, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices y por tu apoyo incondicional. Leo reviews como el tuyo y me emociono... T-T snif snif Besos y abrazos de oso!

**Denise:** Te perdono niña, te perdono! Gracias por haberme dejado un comentario en esta humilde historia, snif snif T-T me pone muy contenta de que la hayas leído y te haya gustado! Tu opinión me es muy importante, ya sé que es otra de mis ideas lokas XD jajaja pero bueno, ya me conocés soi así XD ho ho ho Te mando un beso! Te quiero mucho!

**Yo, la de rulos, la que dibuja**: Me encanta ese nick! Oh my gosh! Jajaja, tú eres la mejor niña! Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, soy tu fan. Y te voy a matar por lo que dijiste de Caspian y ahora por tu emoción con Edward (carita de ele). Kyaaa me mató lo del gatito en el mar de sandías, no no! SO KIUT! Weno, aquí está el capi actualizado, espero que te guste, yo también te adoro! Besos tkm!

Y eso es todo por ahora! Pronto tendrán más noticias mías, les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón y se me cuidan okis? BESOS A TODOS!! XD!

**Aneth n.n.**


	9. La Tormenta

***EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO***

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 8:

LA TORMENTA

Un rayo los iluminó y culminó con un ruido ensordecedor que provocó que la joven emitiese un grito ahogado y comenzara a temblar. Sus manos se aferraron por instinto al cuerpo del rey quien la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras soportaba el agua caer con violencia sobre ella y el viento los azotaba con fuerza.

Lo que había comenzado siendo una fuerte lluvia terminó siendo un aguacero. Li podía aguantar aquello, no así la princesa, quien había cerrados su ojos para cubrirse del agua y la corriente. Su cuerpo se estremecía tembloroso aguantando la respiración sin atreverse a decir una palabra al respecto. Él podía ver que definitivamente no soportaría mucho más tiempo esa situación. Qué terca era. ¿Tan grande era su deseo de demostrarle que podría hacerlo?

Li la tomó entonces del brazo y la condujo al interior de la habitación sin problemas, y cerró bruscamente la ventana con llave.

Sakura abrió los ojos con lentitud y sintió el calor de la habitación en penumbras en su cuerpo calado hasta los huesos. La alfombra debajo de sus pies se mojó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras las gotas de agua se escurrían por su delgada figura. Miró a Li, y vio que él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, pero la expresión de su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, como si le diera lo mismo que estuviese seco.

Shaoran se quitó la pesada chaqueta empapada y la arrojó a un costado de la sala para tomar velozmente una manta de la habitación contigua. Dudó unos momentos, y luego se acercó a la princesa quien temblaba completamente y seguía hipnotizada todos sus movimientos.

Sakura sintió la calidez de aquella manta y vio aturdida cómo la envolvía en ella en un movimiento algo torpe. La joven lo miraba extrañada sin poder comprender por qué estaba haciendo eso.

–Puedo hacerlo sola –dijo Sakura repentinamente con voz enfadada y quebrada por su temblar, viendo cómo él arqueaba una ceja y la soltaba indiferente.

La princesa se aferró a esa manta y miró a Li alejarse en dirección contraria tomando una nueva cobija para él. Se quitó la camisa que se hallaba pegada a su cuerpo por el agua y se secó los cabellos desordenados mientras la princesa lo observaba desvestirse atentamente. Los relámpagos iluminaban su torso desnudo dándole un aspecto mucho más atractivo y temeroso. Un rubor asaltó sus mejillas en cuanto sus ojos encontraron la mirada de él descubriéndola y apartó la vista rápidamente. De repente, la oscura imagen de la alfombra húmeda bajo sus pies le pareció ser de lo más interesante.

Estaba confundida. ¿Acaso había olvidado todo el rencor y la ira que la habían asaltado momentos antes? No entendía por qué se estaba sintiendo de ese modo.¿En dónde había quedado esa fuerza que la animaba a hacerle frente? ¿Es que no se estaba dando cuenta que comportándose de esa forma le estaba demostrando lo débil que era?

Se sentía indefensa y más frágil de lo que en verdad deseaba. Parecía como si todo la energía que antes poseía se hubiera esfumado luego de haber estado a punto de caer al vacío. Aún podía sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago que la inquietaba y se preguntaba cuándo se dignaría a desaparecer.

Sakura miró hacia alrededor y vio cómo los relámpagos aclaraban la habitación con sus destellos. No existían velas brindando luz y calor con sus pequeñas flamas, sino que éstas habían desaparecido momentos antes con aquella poderosa corriente de aire. Un rayo mucho más fuerte le iluminó repentinamente el rostro y rápidamente cerró los ojos aguardando el estruendo final de un trueno que resonó en la ventana y la hizo estremecer una vez más.

–¿Le teme a las tormentas? –escuchó la voz de Li diciéndole mientras ella intentaba dejar de temblar y abría los ojos sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

La princesa no contestó. Un nuevo relámpago rajó el cielo negro y ella se aferró fuertemente a la manta que la envolvía conteniendo el aliento. Esa vez la muchacha no tembló y tampoco cerró sus ojos, pero no pudo ocultar la expresión de miedo de su rostro y su rigidez. El rayo de luz la había delatado.

–No –contestó Sakura.

Shaoran esbozó una leve sonrisa burlona. La princesa se abrazó más a su cobija y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir con más fuerza su vestido mojado y frío sobre su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

–Cámbiese –ordenó Li con voz monótona como si estuviese leyéndole el pensamiento mientras dejaba sus botas en un rincón.

–¿Qué?

–Que se cambie –repitió– Sus ropas no se secarán

Sakura miró su rostro en la oscuridad y lo meditó por unos instantes. Era demasiado fácil para él decirlo. Estaba completamente loco si creía que procedería a desvestirse con tanta naturalidad como él lo estaba haciendo. Sería como seguir los deseos de un lobo hambriento. Provocarlo resultaría peor.

Comenzaba a sentir el frío congelar su garganta. Aún cuando lograse secar y cambiar su vestido empapado por sus ropas de dormir, ¿qué haría luego? No podía retirarse a conciliar el sueño puesto que precisamente le exigiría compartir su cama. Si llegara a rehusarse estaba segura de que la obligaría de todas formas, con ropas o sin ellas.

Sin embargo, el trato que él estaba teniendo le estaba resultando algo totalmente inesperado. Ella quería cumplir a toda costa su papel de doncella fuerte, mas sabía a la perfección que por más voluntad que tuviera físicamente era sumamente débil. Li poseía aquella ventaja, y momentos antes no la había utilizado. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál había sido la razón? En ese instante él había dudado. Pero no lo había hecho cuando le dejó la libertad ante aquel terrible vacío bajo sus pies. Quería comprenderlo.

Sakura admitía haber tenido dudas también. Sus pensamientos se debatían en qué hubiese sido mejor, si haber desaparecido a través de aquel precipicio o en las garras de ese hombre. ¿Y si su única salida habría sido caer por ese vacío? Fue algo que en ese momento no había decidido, mas si ése era su destino ahora sería finalmente libre.

Pero él se lo había impedido. Le había quitado esa posibilidad. Había interferido.

Porque deseaba ser el único capaz de decidir sobre su destino, así de crueles habían sido sus palabras.

Un títere. Así era cómo se sentía. Un títere de él.

Un repentino estornudo borró todo tipo de pensamiento, seguido de un escalofrío que le hizo recordar el estado miserable en el que se encontraba. Se vio obligada a aferrarse con fuerza a la manta que la cubría. De pronto sintió cómo Li se la quitaba de una violenta sacudida y ésta volaba a un costado de la habitación.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –exclamó sorprendida respirando con dificultad. Aquel movimiento la había asustado. No se dio cuenta cuándo había atravesado la habitación para aparecer frente a ella.

–Así como se la he dado también puedo quitársela – respondió él mirándola fijamente – ¿Acaso piensa quedarse así toda la noche? Le di una orden.

Sakura levantó su vista para observar su alta figura recortada en la oscuridad. Sus ojos emitían un brillo peculiar bajo los cabellos húmedos. Un relámpago le iluminó repentinamente el rostro y su mirada se tornó dura y rígida, hasta quedar nuevamente en las sombras.

–Ya lo he oído –respondió ella de manera cortante y desviando su mirada hacia su derecha, en dirección a la manta que se hallaba tendida en el suelo.

Li provocó que volviera rápidamente su vista a la de él acercándose súbitamente hacia ella. Sakura contuvo una exclamación.

Estaba nerviosa. Se hallaba lo suficientemente confundida como para no saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo temblaba del frío con un estremecimiento leve pero inevitable. Las ropas que llevaba se encontraban completamente adheridas a su piel, transparentando su frágil figura. Ahora que no estaba bajo el resguardo de aquella cobija se sentía desnuda. Y los ojos hambrientos de él inspeccionándola lo acentuaban.

Sin soportar más el escrutinio se cubrió con los brazos como la primera vez que estuvo frente a aquellos ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que evitar esa dura mirada? Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Li frente a ella debido a la cercanía de ambos. Su cuerpo mismo se sentía tan cansado y frío que deseaba aceptar aquel calor por instinto.

Sakura retrocedió ante aquella fugaz idea. Sus piernas se alejaron de él hasta que chocaron con la madera firme de uno de los muebles de la habitación. Li sólo la observaba. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Se encontraba tan perdida como si no lo conociera, como si fuese el primer día que pisaba el palacio. Hiciera lo que hiciera, él la tomaría. Otra vez. Pero esta vez sería mucho más doloroso porque podría recordarlo. Rogó a los cielos la posibilidad de desmayarse nuevamente, pero resultaría algo imposible. En esa oportunidad no contaría con esa suerte.

De pronto vio que él hacia un ademán levantando el brazo y abrió su boca como queriendo decir algo. Sin embargo, bajo su brazo de inmediato tomando la cobija que minutos antes había dejado en el suelo para luego arrojarla con furia nuevamente encima de la cama. Sakura vio que Li maldecía por lo bajo y salía de la habitación dando un portazo. Ella permanecía quieta y tiritando, expectante. El ruido sordo de un trueno hizo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas, haciendo que emitiera un quejido agudo mientras intentaba protegerse encogiéndose y abrazándose a ella misma. Una vez que ese cruel sonido cesó, la joven sólo escuchó la lluvia.

La princesa miró a su lado y tomó la manta húmeda sentándose en el borde de la cama cubriéndose con ella. ¿A dónde habría ido?, se preguntó temerosa. Sus ojos se clavaron en la sólida puerta. No se oía otra cosa fuera de la habitación aparte de la cruda tormenta. Dudada que volviera. Sakura imaginó de repente su paradero presionando la tela de la cobija con fuerza entre sus manos. Cada vez lo comprendía menos. Todo le resultaba insoportablemente contradictorio.

Se miró a sí misma y observó el estado tan penoso en el que se hallaba y un sentimiento de ira afloró dentro de ella, arrojando bruscamente la manta con frustración. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Ella había sido toda su vida una joven con paz en el corazón. Nunca antes había experimentado sentires tan diversos como los que estaba sufriendo en los últimos días. No estaba preparada para eso.

Las diferentes emociones le hacían presión en el pecho una y otra vez. Por más que lo deseara fervorosamente no podía calmarse. La paz que existía en su espíritu había desaparecido. Ya no había manera de recuperarla. Y todo era por su culpa, él la había corrompido.

Sin embargo, había algo que comenzaba a rondar por su mente mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia el rey.

Sakura no podía evitar recordar aquel reciente beso. Porque nunca antes la habían besado así. Y al recordarlo, en ese momento tampoco creyó que cedería del modo en que lo hizo. ¿Cómo era posible que él también tuviera ese poder sobre ella?

La primera vez que recibió un beso robado de esos mismos labios había sido agresivo y totalmente posesivo. Ella no había cedido, y tampoco lo había hecho en la segunda oportunidad. En aquella ocasión había estado a la defensiva, preparada para recibirlo y de oponer la merecida resistencia. Y había funcionado. ¿Por qué tuvo que doblegarse a la tercera?

Los fuertes latidos del corazón, la suavidad inesperada de su boca presionando la suya, el contacto con calor de su pecho, todo eso junto había causado que perdiera completamente la razón. No podía negar que había sido deliciosamente agradable. Y se odiaba por ello.

Sakura sintió el calor repentino en sus mejillas húmedas. Ni bien se dio cuenta negó con la cabeza intentando desviar sus pensamientos. Esa resultaba ser otra cosa que no podía controlar. Su cuerpo parecía estar traicionándola, y rogaba que no lo hiciese de nuevo. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo alguien que había sido capaz de besarla de esa manera, poseía una personalidad totalmente opuesta y se hallaba en esos precisos momentos revolcándose en el lecho de una mujer como Akizuki.

Porque estaba segura de que él había acudido a ella.

La princesa sintió la ira aflorar en su corazón. Otra vez, ¿por qué se hallaba tan enfadada? Era esa mujer la que conseguía sacarla de quicio. No sólo tenía que soportar los delirios de grandeza de su captor, sino que debía aceptar la presencia sobradora de una mujer que no le había caído nada bien. Porque la había rebajado con pésima actitud, a ella y a su amiga Tomoyo. Si es que iba a permanecer allí cautiva toda su vida con el tiempo las cosas iban a cambiar. Y que el rey la eligiese acrecentaba su desprecio hacia ambos. Todo era una cruel conspiración.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Sakura se dirigió rápidamente a la cama y se quitó el empapado vestido, colocándose un delicado camisón color blanco. Agradeció que éste no fuera lo suficientemente atrevido como para realizar cualquier mínima provocación. De todas maneras su cuerpo no se comparaba con las voluptuosas curvas de Akizuki. Pensando en ello, no podía entender cómo al rey podía interesarle si realmente pensaba que lucía como una niña.

"_Ellos dos pueden desaparecer juntos e irse al infierno"_, pensó.

La princesa suspiró y llevó la cobija a su cabeza para secar sus cabellos húmedos con resignación. Si su padre la oyese maldecir de esa forma no la reconocería. Es más, ni ella misma lograba reconocerse, ¿por qué su mente la llevaba a pensar todas esas cosas? No era propio de su personalidad, Li la estaba cambiando.

Miró la cama a sus espaldas. Todo era inútil. Las cartas ya habían sido arrojadas, no podría cambiar el destino que le había sido asignado pero si podía mantenerse firme en él. Porque pasara lo que pasara no se iba a doblegar, nunca iba a perder su dignidad. No lo conseguirían.

Sakura abrió con cuidado las mantas de la cama separándolas de la almohada para cubrirse debajo de ellas. Un trueno resonó en la sala y ahogó un grito desesperado. Había estado tan pendiente de su discusión interna que se había olvidado del temporal. ¡Odiaba las tormentas! Desde niña solía correr hacia la habitación de su padre para resguardarse hasta que los rayos cesaran; admitía que nunca había lo suficientemente valiente como para poder superarlo. Pero ahora se hallaba sola, y ni su padre ni su hermano se encontraban cerca para protegerla.

Sakura se abrazó a las mantas sintiendo el latido atemorizado de su corazón.

–Tranquila... –se dijo a sí misma mientras intentaba concentrarse en el leve sonido de la lluvia.

El agua y el viento azotaban salvajemente las ventanas, los vidrios crujían amenazando con romperse. Un último golpe del viento los estremeció para devenir súbitamente en una inesperada calma. La princesa cerró los ojos aliviada, dejando de temblar poco a poco. Estaba cansada e intentaba recuperar el calor bajo aquellas frías sábanas. Sus cabellos húmedos caían sobre sus mejillas ahora apenas sonrosadas.

El sueño la fue envolviendo lentamente, mientras su mente se perdía en el sonido hipnotizante de la lluvia. Y luego ese sonido se fue transformando en una dulce melodía que le resultaba familiar. Parecía provenir de un piano lejano.

Sakura conocía esa canción. Solía tocarla su madre con inusitada habilidad en tiempos mejores. Podía verla allí, reluciente, con sus largos cabellos oscuros y castaños cayendo sobre sus hombros, mientras sus manos se movían impacientes sobre las teclas del antiguo piano de cola que adornaba con belleza la gran sala de estar de su palacio. Recordaba lo mucho que amaba oír ese canción, pero más aún la pasión con la que su madre la interpretaba. Ella nunca había heredado ese don con la música, pero podía recordar a la perfección los sonidos y se esforzaba en mantener viva la memoria de su madre. Porque sabía que en su corazón siempre estaría con ella, y la echaba realmente de menos.

La sala de estar permanecía exactamente igual como la recordaba antes del cruel incendio. Incluso el ramillete de flores color lavanda que se encargaba de cambiar todas las mañanas se encontraba cuidadosamente preparado sobre la chimenea. Sakura caminó lentamente y se acercó al piano en lo que suponía era un sueño. Su madre aún seguía tocando, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro que tanto solía alegrarle las mañanas. Sin embargo, ella no la observaba. Parecía que estuviese en su propio mundo. No dedicaba esa sonrisa a nadie más, sólo a sí misma. Era como si no estuviese nadie allí, pero a Sakura no le importó porque demostraba que su madre se encontraba feliz. O así era como la veía en su memoria. Tal vez por eso soñaba así con ella.

Cómo deseaba no poder despertar.

El mundo podía resumirse simplemente en aquella pequeña sala por siempre, con su amada familia sin pedir nada más. Oyendo eternamente el sonido tranquilizador de ese piano. Hasta los rayos de sol iluminaban las paredes haciendo que ese lugar a sus ojos sea aún mejor, perfecto.

Su madre levantó entonces la mirada y la miró cariñosamente, con sus ojos llenos de ternura. Al ver que finalmente se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Sakura no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de felicidad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla como antes pero sabía que todo esto no era verdad. Estaba siendo un sueño maravilloso, pero sabía lo que ocurriría al despertar si confundía la triste realidad. Debía disfrutar lo máximo posible aquella oportunidad tan efímera.

En ese momento, sintió el ruido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Sakura vio que su madre desviaba la mirada al recién llegado, sin cambiar la expresión de ternura en su rostro. La princesa sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro y volteó esperando encontrar a su hermano guiándose por la extraña mirada de su madre, pero grande fue su asombro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas pupilas color café que conocía bien.

Sakura emitió una exclamación de sorpresa y retrocedió. ¿Qué hacía Li en su sueño?

Rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia su madre. Su expresión había cambiado, ahora tenía una sonrisa más serena pero no dejaba de emanar dulzura cuando la miraba. Sakura la miró desconsolada, mas sólo recibió una afirmación de su parte mientras la mujer asentía lentamente con su cabeza, como si estuviera dándole su aprobación. O eso al menos fue lo que interpretó.

–¿Madre...? –le preguntó Sakura, totalmente desorientada mientras volvía su atención al rey quien permanecía tranquilo observándola. Su madre nunca respondió.

¿Por qué tenía que estar él también en sus sueños? El paraíso había perdido todo su sentido. Estaba destinada a verlo. Aquella sala que recordaba tan familiar como su verdadero hogar ya no le resultaba tan acogedor como hacía unos instantes. El sol iluminaba su rostro imperturbable, pero ya no brillaba. La sala se había vuelto repentinamente oscura. Todo era gris. Tampoco la inundaba la bella melodía del piano, sino que reinaba un profundo silencio.

Sakura volvió a pedir ayuda y consuelo a su madre mirando hacia el rincón donde se encontraba pero con sorpresa vio que no se hallaba allí. El piano estaba vacío. Sintió el nuevo agarre de las manos del rey sobre sus hombros reclamándole atención. La princesa se obligó a verlo.

–Váyase... –logró murmurar ante el pánico que comenzó a sentir al ver a su peor enemigo frente a ella, en su casa. Pero él no la soltaba.

De pronto, oyó un ruido sordo a su lado y vio con terror que las paredes estaban resquebrajándose. Uno a uno, los ladrillos que adornaban la bella chimenea se desmonoraban sobre la alfombra, junto con los hermosos candelabros de bronce, los cuadros, el jarrón con las flores. Un olor a quemado se sintió en el aire. Los muebles comenzaron a emitir un extraño brillo color dorado. Todo estaba ardiendo en llamas.

–¡No! – Sakura gritó al ver el piano derrumbarse tras ella igual que el resto de las cosas.

Su hogar estaba haciéndose añicos de nuevo. Como aquel día en que lo había perdido todo. Un ruido más fuerte resonó arriba de su cabeza, cuando el techo se caía sobre ella. La princesa volvió a gritar sintiendo cómo era apartada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos evitando ser aplastada. Los pedazos de roca seguían cayendo a su alrededor mientras las llamas comenzaban a ahogarla. Sintió unos brazos rodearla repentinamente y vio a Li cubriéndola. Esa escena le resultó extrañamente familiar.

–¿Eh? –susurró al mismo tiempo que una lluvia inesperada caía apagando milagrosamente el fuego.

Sakura observó a Li confundida, con el cabello húmedo sobre su rostro y le llamó la atención una sonrisa que conocía bien y que no auguraba nada bueno. Fue en ese entonces que él la estaba besando otra vez, dulce y peligrosamente como lo recordaba. Y sobrevino aquel inexplicable calor que no podía controlar.

Sakura se dio cuenta que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Comprendía por qué recordaba ese momento pero no entendía la razón por la que tenía que sufrir nuevamente y revivirlo. La extraña mezcla de situaciones la atormentaba. Su enemigo la estaba besando bajo el techo del castillo que él mismo se encargó de destruir con sus propias manos con un fin perverso e interesado. ¿Acaso tampoco en sus sueños podía liberarse de su acoso? Intentó apartarse como antes pero sólo logró que el beso fuera más intenso. Toda resistencia era inútil.

El lugar, el rey, la melodía del piano, la aceptación de su madre, la lluvia, el fuego.

Era como si flotara entre todo eso porque sabía que era irreal, mas no sentía lo mismo cuando Li la besaba. Era como si la suma de todas esas cosas tuvieran sentido, como si lo único verdadero fuera aquel beso, ¿podía algo resultar más contradictorio?

–Mmm... – El calor la mareaba pero le era placentero, y ésa era la peor sensación de todas.

Porque eso estaba mal, ¡era terrible!

Ese hombre le había destruido su hogar. ¡Era el maldito culpable!

Ese hombre tenía cautiva a su familia y la había ultrajado a ella también.

¡Ese hombre era el peor ser ruin que había conocido en su vida!

No iba a tener el control de ella también en sus sueños de ninguna manera.

–¡No! –gritó mientras abría rápidamente los ojos.

En los segundos siguientes, su mente hiló los hechos al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar su respiración entrecortada. Había sido un terrible sueño, pero Sakura se dio cuenta que ahora todo se convertiría en una tragedia.

Porque ya no estaban ni el piano, ni su madre, ni el fuego... Pero sí podía oír la lluvia. Y aquellos ojos café seguían traspasándola, sedientos y divertidos a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Sakura desconocía cuándo él había vuelto y se acomodó junto a ella. Pero lo cierto era que estaba allí. Y era real. Sentía su aliento sobre su boca. Sakura no podía estar más despierta.

Supo entonces que tanto en sus sueños como en la realidad nunca habría tenido escapatoria. Los latidos de su corazón se confundían con los de la tormenta. El pulso se le aceleró.

Él no aguardó a que ella dijera o respondiese nada, y la besó posesivamente como había hechos antes de que despertase. La princesa sintió los labios húmedos sobre su boca y su mano sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar. Li no le dio tiempo para que lo hiciera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora**:

……………

(espera tomatazos, parte 2)

XD

Hola a todos!! Quise subir este capi antes pero por una cuestión u otra nunca he podido hacerlo, por eso estoy internada en un cyber desde hace 2 horas editando y respondiente los reviews para poder subirlo a la página.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FANTÁSTICOS REVIEWS!!

**Only Black Lover, Fairy, Meli17, Sele Kiev, Darthmocy, Lfanycka, Sakki-Chan, jsakuraplatina****, Chocolate-Con-Menta, Nanita09, KhaySusuki, Honguito, ZivIaN, Sakuramsm, XtinaOdss, Yuuko-hime, Vane, Hikari-sys, Juliez19, Sweetflavor-Jazmin-17, Stefanny77, Brenda Ponce, Zury, Akari87, verdeJade, Xxxxx, CCH91226, Vmi5, Alevip, Ale Snape Li y Darkkira1****.**

Les he respondido a todos por aquí esta vez, se me complica mucho hacerlo uno por uno a sus cuentas de ff TOTo

**Only Black Lover**: Yay! Claro que he de continuar mi fic, amo esta historia, es una de mis favoritas *oo* snif snif Me pone muy feliz que te esté gustando tanto, espero no defraudarte. Besos y nos estamos leyendo!! :D

**Fairy**: Hola niña! Esta vez he de agradecerte tu review otra vez entonces XD jajaja Espero que te siga gustando mi historia *oo* Muchos besos y suerte!!

**Meli17**: Hola Meli! Gracias por tu review, perdón por la demora!! Más de uno habrá tenido que leer algunos capis de nuevo XD jeje, por eso te agradezco también que lo hayas hecho, muchas gracias *oo* snif snif Besos!!

**Sele Kiev**: Hola amiga!! Tanto tiempo!! *oo* Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review, me puso muy feliz tu comentario. Y es comprensible que más de uno se olvide del fic ya que como actualizadora soy pésima XD jeee por eso me alegra mucho que la hayas leído de todas maneras, muchas gracias!! También por tu apoyo, te mando muchos besos voladores y abrazos de oso *o* Chaucis!! :D

**Darthmocy**: Muchas gracias por tu review!! Y si algún día sale algún proyecto mío editado se los contaré, claro que sí n.n A mí también me encanta el papel de Shao y su personalidad, espero que te guste cómo va cambiando en el transcurso del a historia *oo* Te mando muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo!

**Lfanycka**: Muchas gracias por tu review!! Te agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario y que mi historia te haya gustado tanto, entre tantos fics es cada vez más difícil figurar XD jajaja pero bueno, me esforzaré para que te siga entreteniendo tanto como hasta ahora n.n Besos, cuidate!! :D

**Sakki-Chan**: Hola amiga Steph!! No sé si estarás leyendo esto, pero quería agradecerte de todos modos tu comentario, es una pena que ya no estés en esta página, te entiendo perfectamente, algún día también me retiraré igual que tú *oo* Siempre serás una de mis escritoras favoritas. Ya te escribiré entonces okis? Muchos besos!!

**jsakuraplatina:** Hola amiga!! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto el capi anterior, la escena del final es una de las que más me gustan *oo* snif snif Gracias por tu review!! Besos!!

**Chocolate-Con-Menta**: Hola amiga Choco-chan!! *oo* No, no, no he de dejar esta historia por nada el mundo!! Eso sí, perdón por la demora de nuevo T-T- buuu Y sí, yo también pienso que Shao siente una especie de curiosidad por Saku, en especial porque la niña se contradice todo el tiempo y eso le divierte, aunque si yo fuese Saku no discutiría, ni resistirían o nada!! Porque es Shao oh my gosh!! *p* (más de una personita que leyó el fic quiere estar en su lugar XD jajaja) Muchas gracias por haber pasado y dejado un review *v* y qué bueno que me entiendas con lo de mis historias originales, espero algún día tener suerte con eso *oo* snif snif (tú también tendrías que dedicarte a escribir!! Amo tus historias) Besos niña!! Nos estamos leyendo :D!

**Nanita09**: Oh my gosh, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices n///n estoy muy feliz!! Y Shao malo es muy lindo *oo* snif snif Te agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas leído y espero que te guste el nuevo capi, besos!!

**KhaySusuki**: Hola amiga!! Me pone muy feliz que hayas espero tanto la actualización, les debo una disculpa en general T-T buuu pero no pienso dejar esta historia por nada, no no :D Jajaja sí, todos están esperando el momento en que Shao se la viole XD JAJAJA me morí de risa cuando leí eso, eres genial!! También, si yo fuera Saku no me resistiría ni nada, o sea, es Shaoran oh my gosh!! Lo amo *oo* snif snif Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te siga gustando tanto la historia como hasta ahora :D besos y abrazos de oso!!!

**Honguito**: Hola niña!! A mí también me encanta Shao malo *p* es muy sexy así… oh my gosh!! Gracias por haberme dejado un review, espero que te guste este capi, y perdón por la demora de nuevo! Besos! :D

**ZivIaN**: (me costó escribir tu nick XD jajaja) Hola niña!! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi *oo* muchas gracias!! Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, nos estaremos leyendo claro que sí! Besos :D

**Sakuramsm**: Hola amiga!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, es verdad, por las personalidades son más personajes míos que otra cosa XD jajaja pienso ir contando de a poco el pasado de Shao, por el momento va a seguir siendo igual de malito como hasta ahora (aunque a la mayoría hasta ahora le está gustando su personalidad así XD) Te mando muchos besos, gracias por tu review!! :D

**XtinaOdss**: Hola amiga!! Wow, me alegra mucho saber que te has leído todos los capis de un tirón, muchas gracias!! Y Nakuru sigue ganando más lectoras que la desprecian XD jajaja La relación entre ellos va a mejorar, claro que sí! Pero con el tiempo, va a llegar el día en que Saku pueda salir del a habitación y no creo que esté muy lejos, pero Shao no se la va hacer tan fácil n.n jeje Gracias por tu review, besos y suerte!!

**Yuuko-hime**: Hola Yuuko-chan!! Me morí de risa con tus caras al leer la historia XD jajaja y perdón por la tardanza!! Igualmente creo que no te acordaras bien de qué va el fic, mil perdones!! Te agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario, me reí mucho XD muchos besos y abrazos de oso!! *o*

**Vane**: Hola Vane-chan!! No, no me mates por favor!!! XD jajaja te prometo que no voy a abandonar este fic, amo esta historia y es muy importante para mí, ya la tengo toda planeada, no pienso dejarla por nada del mundo *o*. Me pone muy feliz que te haya dejado atrapada, oh my gosh, qué bien qué bien!! Me reí mucho con tu review, muchas gracias por tu mensajito!! XD Besos!!

**Hikari-sys**: Hola Hikari-chan!! Muchas gracias por tu review, te agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario, también te deseo lo mejor a ti, muchas gracias! *oo* snif snif Las palabras de Shao por sus alas a mí también me encantaron, las había pensado hace mucho tiempo y quería escribir esa escena a toda costa XD jajaja Es una de mis escenas favoritas hasta ahora *v* Mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto. Te mando muchos besos!! Nos estamos leyendo!! :D

**Juliez19**: Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado mi fic, muchas gracias!! Besos!! :D

**Sweetflavor-Jazmin-17**: (espero haber escrito tu nick bien XD) Bienvenida al mundo de los fics, niña!! Yo era muy fanática, entré de casualidad y desde ese entonces no pude salir XD jajaja Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y también que te hayan agradado las actitudes de Shao y Saku, muchas gracias por tu review. Besos y suerte!!

**Stefanny77**: Hola niña!! Me reí mucho con tu review, jajaja muchas gracias! Estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto, esta historia es muy importante para mí y espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora *oo* Muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo!! :D

**Brenda Ponce**: Hola amiga! Muchas gracias por tu review, y claro que la terminaré :D perdón por la tardanza de nuevo, besos!

**Zury**: Hola amiga!! Me pone muy feliz que te haya encantado mi fic, qué bueno que les guste tanto este Shaoran y su personalidad. Tranquila que no he de abandonar esta historia por nada del mundo, amo mis fics y pienso terminarlos a cada uno de ellos. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y nos estamos leyendo!! Besos!

**Akari87**: ¡Dios mío digo yo, niña! *oo* snif snif Yo también amo las historias épicas, y admiro mucho a las escritoras que me nombras, oh my gosh, creo que no merezco tal comparación, pero será que alguna influencia me han dejado porque me encantan ese tipo de historias Muchas gracias!! n//n Me has hecho sonrojar, publicar un libro sería genial *oo * (sueña despierta) XD jajaja En serio, me pone muy feliz que pienses eso, me esmeraré para que la historia de mi fic te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora *oo* Besos y la mejor de las suertes!!

**verdeJade**: Oh my gosh, te los has leído todo de un solo tirón, me pone muy feliz!! Me alegró muchísimo leer tu mensajito, muchas gracias de veras *super abrazo* ya que me has dado muchos ánimos, en verdad me gustaría dedicarme a la escritura, es algo que me divierte mucho. Estoy muy contenta de que te haya llegado tanto la escena del balcón, es mi favorita *oo* snif snif Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, muchas felicidades!! Y nos estaremos leyendo!! :D

**Xxxxx**: Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, aunque no sé tu nombre *oo* Es cierto, soy pésima actualizadora, espero que te guste el nuevo capi. Besos!!

**CCH91226**: Hola! Qué buen oque te gusten las personalidades de los personajes, siempre me quedo con la duda acerca de si los estoy haciendo bien o me pasé de la raya XD jajaja A Nakuru la hice odiosa pobrecita n.n Y la razón del cambio de Shao lo iré explicando a lo largo de los capis Muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu review, nos estamos leyendo!!

**Vmi5**: Me pone muy feliz que te haya sorprendido la trama, muchas gracias por tu review!! Felicidades para ti también!! :D

**Alevip:** Me alegro muchísimo que mi historia te guste tanto, espero no defraudarte, perdón por la demora de nuevo!! Besos!

**Ale Snape Li**: Hola amiga! Me alegro que hayas encontrado mi fic, y no pienso abandonarla por nada del mundo :D Besos y nos estamos leyendo!

(Si me he olvidado de alguno pido perdón, háganmelo saber porfis que les responde inmediatamente!! )

Son geniales, en verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. Y perdón por la demora de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi *o*

Ah! Me olvidaba, MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODOS EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO QUE COMIENZA!!

Sé que falta un poco más de una semana, pero les envío virtualmente mis mejores deseos en estas fiestas. Pásenla bien, coman mucho, disfrútenlo en familia, den abrazos de oso a todo el mundo, repártanlos!! XD

Los quiere mucho

Aneth *o*


	10. La Perdición

***EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO***

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 9:

LA PERDICIÓN

Si los rayos no hubiesen rajado el cielo haciendo temblar con estrépito los vidrios de las ventanas, Sakura habría podido seguir en trance. Porque por más extraño que pareciese, para ella no había diferencia entre lo que estaba viviendo y su sueño. Algo se estaba derrumbando y quemando, y no podía protegerse ni del ataque, ni de su enemigo o de ella misma. Los únicos brazos de los que podía aferrarse eran los mismos que la aprisionaban con un fervor implacable. Y aquellos labios que la asaltaban parecían no tener intenciones de dar tregua. No podía considerar eso como un refugio.

Emitió un leve gemido que se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Creyó que sólo había quedado como un quejido para ella misma en medio de su lucha por liberarse de esas ataduras, mas se dio cuenta que no fue así puesto que el beso se hizo mucho más intenso. Al parecer Li la había escuchado. Y sea como fuese que la haya interpretado, Sakura entendió que no la dejaría ir hasta que saciara su sed de ella.

Sin embargo, sintió con sorpresa como de un momento a otro recuperaba el aire otra vez. Su cálido aliento le acariciaba el rostro a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. No hubo reacción a eso tampoco, sólo atinó a quedarse inmóvil. Si debía enfrentarlo, huir, pelear, no lo sabía. Parecía que su cuerpo no se encontraba en las condiciones adecuadas para pensar en alguna forma de sobrellevar esa situación. No sabía lo que debía hacer.

De ningún modo había planeado quedarse dormida ni soñar con su enemigo en un escenario tan nostálgico como su hogar pasado. Tampoco despertar a su lado siendo asaltada de esa manera tan sorpresiva. Todo le resultaba completamente repentino.

Sentía la humedad de aquellos cabellos color chocolate sobre su frente y los recuerdos de la lluvia afloraron en su memoria. Ella había decidido no saltar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pues ahora sería arrojada a un abismo mucho más profundo. Él la destrozaría.

Sakura miró fijamente su rostro moreno y el brillo de sus ojos ámbar clavándose en los de ella. No tenía oportunidad alguna de escapar.

Perdida, ésa era la palabra que mejor lograba definirla. Y no creía poder disimularlo.

Shaoran contempló sus ojos verdes mientras los rayos comenzaban a rajar el cielo iluminando su delicado rostro de porcelana. Al oír un nuevo estruendo, vio con atención cómo sus facciones se transformaban y le demostraban cierto temor contenido. Aquel miedo se notaba en sus pupilas brillantes esmeralda. No obstante, la mirada que ella le devolvía no había cambiado en nada, no podía saber con certeza qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. ¿Tenía miedo? Porque sabía que ella podía tenerle todo el desprecio del mundo mas nunca se lo había demostrado abiertamente. Le hacía frente. Ese hecho encendió en él una inusitada curiosidad. Pero la verdad era que Sakura sí lo tenía. Estaba aterrada, y las razones eran muchas. Ya no sabía a qué aprehenderse.

La princesa se dio cuenta que Li intentaba adivinarlo leyendo su rostro, sus ojos la observaban con detenimiento cada vez que ella respiraba con dificultad. Porque su respiración se alteraba ni bien oía un nuevo rayo rajar del cielo o vislumbraba un relámpago; no había olvidado por completo el temporal allá afuera. Contuvo los deseos de cerrar sus ojos e intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, pero podía jurar que los latidos de su corazón se oían de todas maneras entremezclándose con los de la tormenta. El rey acercó su rostro haciendo que pudiese sentir aún más su tibio aliento.

–¿A qué le teme? –no pudo evitar preguntar, en un mero susurro.

Li no pensaba formular ese pensamiento en voz alta, pero fue mayor el deseo de conocer la respuesta que sabía no iba a encontrar en esa oportunidad. Mirar el brillo de sus ojos húmedos sólo lo hacía intrigarse más.

La había oído hablar entre sueños antes de que despertara, y al mirar la expresión tan cambiante de duda en su rostro le daba la impresión de que entre sus brazos tuviese a una persona completamente diferente. En su mirada podía ver una extraña preocupación pero no estaba del todo seguro del motivo. Y que al mismo tiempo no estuviese oponiéndose lo estaba desconcertando. Quiso saber entonces qué había estado soñando.

¿A qué temía? Sakura se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta, pero sólo se limitó a observarlo. Si tenía que contestarla, tendría muchas razones que nombrar y sabía de antemano que a su enemigo en verdad no le interesaba. Porque tenía la incómoda sensación de que cuando la miraba podía leer sus emociones como su fuese un libro abierto. Preguntándole aquello sólo se estaba divirtiendo con ella. Pero de lo que podía estar segura, era que él no sabía que su mayor miedo era de sí misma.

Shaoran la miró unos momentos con curiosidad y llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la muchacha. Como una sutil caricia, delineó sus mejillas bajando hasta su cuello y luego corrió con sutileza las mangas del escote del camisón dejando su hombro desnudo. Ante ese gesto, la conciencia de Sakura regresó de pronto, y como un acto reflejo lo apartó con su brazo.

Li permitió que lo apartara y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. El temor en su pálido rostro no había desaparecido pero pudo notar que aún deseaba oponerse. Ella no lo había quitado con la misma fuerza que en otra oportunidad anterior, pero mantenía aquella firmeza. La sorpresa y confusión en su rostro comenzaban a desaparecer en su mirada. Ahora volvía a ser la misma joven de antes y no había nada en el mundo que le resultara más interesante.

Entonces, él decidió atacar besándola con fervor y la pronta reacción opuesta de ella no se hizo esperar. Shaoran oyó un quejido y sintió la fuerza de sus brazos intentando apartarlo una vez más, pero eso sólo lo incentivó a continuar. Sus manos se aferraron salvajemente a sus caderas, haciendo que la princesa se paralizase ante su contacto. Sakura sintió cómo sus prendas se elevaban hasta la cintura mientras él la tocaba y forcejeó tratando de evitar que siguiera desnudándola.

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar y desconcentrarse. Los labios del rey se movían exigentes sobre ella y que él invadiese su boca de ese modo ya no le resultaba inusual. Por el contrario, le parecía sentir como si no necesitara recuperar el aire. Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a tal impertinencia. Para ella, comparar esa sensación era algo completamente amargo y desconocido, ya que en materia de experiencia sólo conocía el sabor de Li. No sabía si sus propios labios estaban respondiendo o resistiéndose. El destino había decidido que su enemigo fuera el primero en robárselos. No podía ver la diferencia.

El calor que la invadía era similar al que había surgido dentro de su ser cuando se atrevió a arrojársele encima con ira la última vez. Recordó aquella sensación y la furia de su existencia tan miserable y tuvo unos deseos incontenibles de atacarlo otra vez. Quería golpearlo, deshacerse de él, que desapareciera de su vida y su destino. Pero su cuerpo había encontrado otra manera de hacerle frente y eso la desfavorecía.

Sakura clavó sus uñas en los hombros de él y corrió su rostro a un lado cortando el beso, pero Li asaltó su boca inmediatamente de nuevo. Él no le permitió que reaccionara mucho más, y con un rápido movimiento tiró fuertemente de la prenda y la delicada tela se resquebrajó en dos, dejándola completamente desnuda y expuesta ante sus ojos. Fue en ese momento que el pánico volvió a paralizarla. Sakura emitió una exclamación y sintió el peso del cuerpo del rey sobre ella arrastrándola consigo y rompiendo el beso para mirarla. Los ojos café la traspasaban como un lobo hambriento contemplando a su presa. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, no podía moverse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentía como si toda la fuerza que poseía se hubiese esfumado en el aire. Levantó la mirada sintiéndose completamente diminuta ante la oscura figura que se inclinaba frente a ella. Los relámpagos iluminaban su pecho desnudo en la oscuridad dándole un aspecto más temible. Su corazón latía aterrorizado. Quería desaparecer.

Shaoran ignoró el temor evidente en la joven y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna. La princesa se hallaba completamente fuera de sí, ni siquiera con todo el enojo del mundo su cuerpo le obedecería. Él recorrió con su boca la blanca piel de su cuello mientras sus manos tomaban con rudeza sus expuestos senos. Estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse, pero el cuerpo de Sakura permanecía inerte. Era tanto el miedo que la envolvía que lo único que podía hacer era estremecerse y mirar las acciones y movimientos de su captor. Sólo podía contemplar lo que él haría con ella.

Li se detuvo unos momentos al no recibir la respuesta esperada. Que estuviese comportándose así era lo que menos había deseado. No estaba en sus planes aprovecharse de una muñeca. Porque esa jovencita no era como todas las demás doncellas, era diferente. Y no la quería de otro modo.

Shaoran pensó en su comportamiento anterior. Se dio cuenta que hacía unos minutos parecía corresponderle... ¿O lo estaba atacando? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Pero le gustaba mucho más aquella reacción que la presente. Miró su rostro pálido y asustado. Sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos con pánico y desconsuelo. Estaba mucho mejor cuando se hallaba enojada, pensó. Y sabía que sus emociones se reflejaban inevitablemente en su frágil cuerpo aunque ella no lo deseara. Tenía que lograr que ardiera de nuevo.

–Me decepciona –le acusó al oído.

La princesa se sorprendió al oír aquello y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño desconcertada, llamando la atención del rey. Aún no podía pensar con claridad, pero esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Li se diera cuenta que eso la había molestado. Y él la haría volver a la realidad.

Shaoran empezó entonces a delinear su cuerpo con sus dedos mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su rostro. Al hacerlo, observó cierta resistencia al comienzo, pero notó que su cuerpo se relajaba gradualmente cuando los movimientos no resultaban ser bruscos o violentos. Quería que su piel se acostumbrara poco a poco a su contacto. Sin embargo, Sakura no se tranquilizaba lo suficiente. La expresión de su rostro seguía mostrando temor y desesperación, y en su interior deseaba que todo aquello terminara.

Él observó que cada vez que la miraba, parecía como si estuviese concentrada intentando descubrir sus movimientos. Lo cual no era algo negativo en sí, pero sabía que mientras su mente siguiera latente su cuerpo no reaccionaría de acuerdo a sus intereses.

–Cierre los ojos.

Sakura reaccionó de nuevo ante su voz y el enojo reemplazó al temor por unos momentos.

–No.

–Ciérrelos –repitió.

Sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella con fiereza. No tenía idea de lo que él pensaba hacer si acataba su orden, pero conociéndolo nada bueno resultaría de ello. La joven no dio su brazo a torcer y observó cómo él fruncía el ceño, furioso.

–Sólo intento ser tolerante, ¡ciérrelos de una maldita vez!

–No lo haré.

Ante esa nueva negación, Shaoran movió su mano rápidamente bajando por su vientre. Sakura se horrorizó al ver que deslizaba su mano.

–¿Qué es lo que está haciend… ¡ah…!

Sakura no pudo continuar y emitió un gemido involuntario mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir sus dedos entre sus piernas. Aquello había sido completamente inesperado, un calor repentino asaltó sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sujetarse de Li al percibir esa sensación tan repentina. Se maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Por qué había sido tan agradable? No podía serlo de ninguna forma, ¡a su cuerpo no tenía que gustarle!

Levantó la mirada y vio con terror el rostro orgulloso y triunfante de su enemigo sobre ella. No podía sentirse más humillada. La princesa le hizo frente manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de él pese a la frustración que estaba sintiendo, pero se sentía diferente. Si era sincera consigo misma, ya no sabía cómo se sentía.

Li bajó su rostro hacia su cuello, marcando el recorrido de nuevo con sus besos mientras bajaba más y más hasta bordear la circunferencia de sus pechos. Sakura se estremeció intentando disimular su incomodidad y no quiso mirarlo mientras la besaba. Comprendió entonces que observar esa sonrisa sobre su piel era muchísimo peor, por lo que no tuvo opción y accedió de mala gana a la orden de cerrar finalmente los ojos cediéndole la victoria.

Sakura sintió que la piel comenzaba a quemarle por donde él la besaba y el cuerpo se arqueó una vez más en cuanto sintió cómo envolvía uno de sus pezones con su boca y lo saboreaba con su lengua. Ahogó un gemido. ¡Maldito era su cuerpo traidor! La calidez de su aliento sobre aquella parte la había desarmado. Su cuerpo se debatía entre su orgullo y esa sensación tan deliciosa. Él acarició su otro seno con su mano mientras seguía degustándola a su antojo. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se aferró inconscientemente a las blancas sábanas. Un inmenso calor la envolvió, se sentía afiebrada.

Shaoran disfrutó cada una de esas reacciones que la joven trataba de ocultar. Porque cada vez que sus labios besaban su piel ella temblaba. Sabía que era una mezcla de emociones entre miedo y desconfianza, pero no había duda que también el motivo era de gozo. Y la prueba de ello era que sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de la muchacha se acercaba a él cediendo ante sus caricias. Li sabía que la tenía en la palma de su mano.

–Esta vez no escapará –dijo el rey.

Sakura demoró en reaccionar y comprender lo que le decía, mientras sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, colocándose entre sus piernas.

–¡N-No, espere!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió la embestida de su miembro dentro de ella como una dolorosa puntada. Sakura gritó y clavó sus uñas en el hombro del rey mientras él la miraba satisfecho. Ardía.

Shaoran observó las lágrimas que caían de aquellas pupilas esmeralda y sonrió, moviéndose más y más en ella. Porque era suya. Su cuerpo, su dolor y su miedo, todo le pertenecía. Y aquellas lágrimas lo confirmaban. Ya no podía detenerse.

Sakura sintió la terrible necesidad de escapar. Quería alejarlo, huir. Nunca había conocido un dolor semejante en su cuerpo y corazón. El calor que había sentido antes había desaparecido. Al verlo sonreír sobre ella, el sentimiento de humillación la atacó nuevamente de una manera feroz. Porque había caído en sus redes y se sentía completamente avergonzaba. Nunca antes su cuerpo había reaccionado así, ni la había traicionado de tal modo.

–De-Deténgase... –balbuceó intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo ejerciendo resistencia con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que sentía que él la invadía más y más.

Pero Li ya no escuchaba sus ruegos. Sakura se dio cuenta que nunca podría luchar con aquella fuerza tan arrolladora. Su frágil figura no se comparaba con el cuerpo del rey, la diferencia era muy grande. Shaoran contrarrestó aquella resistencia y ejerció más presión sobre ella acelerando sus movimientos. La princesa no pudo evitar gritar. Ya no soportaba aquel ahogo, se sentía asfixiada. Aún cuando se había apaciguado aquel ardor, se sentía sumamente débil e indefensa ante aquella fuerza tan poderosa. Porque él la estaba poseyendo de una manera salvaje, y el calor le quemaba la piel y los sentidos. Ese hombre estaba llevándola a la locura. Mientras más intentaba oponerse, más se sentía inmersa en ese torbellino, era una corriente tan intensa que se encontraba completamente aterrada y a su merced.

Sakura intentó hacer un último esfuerzo de recobrar el sentido. No podía permitir que él la arrastrara consigo. Pero en cuanto pensó aquello, Li la besó posesivamente. Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, o el cuerpo, ella no lo sabía ni tampoco lo esperaba. Mas la princesa cerró los ojos por instinto al sentirlo, porque sin quererlo ni desearlo ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos labios tan exigentes. Y eso significó su ruina, porque toda conciencia que poseía desapareció por completo. No podía luchar contra eso. El calor le resultó insoportable, se estaba quemando. De pronto, su cuerpo se sacudió por una descarga ardiente y liberadora. Sakura emitió un grito con mezcla de miedo, resignación y placer que se confundió con la tormenta. Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo del rey mientras sentía que era arrastrada por esa corriente irresistible y furiosa. Perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, su mente quedó en blanco.

La princesa sintió cómo la debilidad se apoderaba nuevamente de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo como una hoja luego de la tempestad de un huracán. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, aturdida y desorientada. La conciencia le volvió poco a poco una vez que vio el rostro de Shaoran sobre ella, iluminado por un tenue rayo de luz. Oía el sonido de su respiración agitada mezclándose con la lluvia. Su sonrisa de triunfo era evidente.

–Y bien, ¿qué se siente... – murmuró Li, traspasándola con sus ojos ámbar – …tener las alas rotas, princesa?

Sakura oyó esas palabras y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando en la ventana. Los rayos iluminaban su rostro dando aviso que la tormenta aun no había terminado. Un trueno resonó furioso en la habitación pero ni siquiera la perturbó. Lo único que pasó por su mente fue el doloroso eco de esa pregunta. Miró aquellos ojos café perdida y sin aliento, no recordaba cómo recuperarlo.

Porque ya nada importaba. Había perdido…

Y él la había destrozado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora**:

INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS FANTÁSTICOS REVIEWS:

**LiRiDeZkA****, ****Vmi5, ****Darkkira1****, ****Ashaki****, ****only Black lover****, ****PolidL-Chan****, ****Made Ai****, ****verdeJade****, ****ZivIaN****, ****KhaySusuki****, alevip, ciin, ****Aquae****, DULSAKU, ****Sele Kiev****, ****rockpink94****, ****Chika-Phantom-Li****, ****KUMIKO, Adelina, Andrea R****, ****Yuuki Kuchiki****, patricia, ****nala guerrero****, VICKY****, ****Ariadna, ****sakura19li****, ****twilight-love1694****, Vane, ****SL007****, ****gab, ****Miaka-chann****, Guest, morena****, ****Cristi-Aiko113****, ****Miaka-chann, twilight-love1694 ****e Iris.**

**LiRiDeZkA**: Perdón que te haya hecho leer todo de corrido de nuevo! Me pone contenta que aún así te siga gustando. El romance estaría empezando ahora… aunque por la relación que tienen estos dos pienso que va ser algo lento n.n Mucha suerte para vos también. Besos!

**Vmi5**: Me pone muy feliz que seas una lectora tan fiel, yo soy la que se pone a brincar de felicidad. No abandonaré esta historia por nada, porque me encanta y ya la tengo planeada con final y todo… hasta yo misma a veces quiero que ya esté escrita y tenga el final, porque mis historias son como mis bebés, verlas con forma me emociona. Mil disculpas por la tardanza y espero que te guste de todas maneras este capi, aunque me quedó algo corto ahora que le presto atención… Besos para ti también!

**Dakkira1**: Muchas gracias por tu review Paneth-chan! y por el mensajito que me mandaste! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado mi historia, y espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora , beso enorme :D

**Ashaki**: Me alegro muchísimo que te guste, de verdad! perdón por la demora y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Only Black Lover**: Sip, sigo con la historia, te agradezco mucho que la sigas leyendo *oo* eso me emociona, espero te agrade el nuevo capi, y muchas gracias por tu review y apoyo! :D

**PolidL-Chan**: Síp, Shaoran es un personaje muy particular, pero no es del todo malo. Simplemente tiene una manera errónea de ver las cosas n_n' La idea es que Saku le haga cambiar de perspectiva en el transcurso de la historia :) Muchas gracias por leerme y por tu comentario :D

**Made Ai**: Hola mi niña! Pues… aquí esta el lemon… y me costó horrores! Oh my gosh! Jajajaja Ustedes dirán si estuvo bien o no, ya saben cualquier crítica es bienvenida, mi idea es mejorar *oo* Me hacés reír mucho con tus reviews, eres muy tierna, mil gracias por leerme pese a mis lentas actualizaciones y te deseo lo mejor para ti también, besote!

**verdeJade**: Jajaja perdón niña, por haber cortado el capi anterior, pero es que sino me quedaba muy largo, así que lo tuve que dividir *o* oh my gosh! No no, mi idea es seguir con la historia, como decía antes en otro review, ver que una idea cobra forma me llena de felicidad, mis fics son mis bebés… así que la terminaré sí o sí, además me encanta cómo está quedando (aunque cuando la releo le encuentro algunos errores, la adoro de todas formas) Espero que te guste este nuevo capi, mil gracias por tu apoyo y seguir leyéndome. Besos y abrazos de oso :D

**ZivIaN**: Jajaja perdón por tardar! Me reí mucho con tu review, en realidad, mi tardanza se debe a muchos factores, pero principalmente a que le estoy dando mayor atención a proyectos personales que a los fics n_n Simplemente porque los personajes de Saku y Shao no me pertenecen, los adoro, pero me estoy dedicando a escribir historias sobre personajes míos y originales. No tengo pensado abandonar mis fics, lo que sí, me cuesta más que antes retomarlos, pero los quiero terminar (además que los tengo toditos planificados y con un final). Te agradezco de todo corazón que me sigas leyendo, espero te guste también el nuevo capi, besos!

**KhaySusuki****:** El pobre de Shao me parece que no aguantó más jajajaja y a Saku le cuesta aceptar que le gusta también, ya veremos cuánto tardará en darse cuenta, espero que te guste el capi :D Mil gracias por tu comentario, matta ne!

**Alevip**: Hola! Sí sí, es tal cual cómo lo describes! Shao no es una persona tan perversa en el fondo, él también tiene sus motivos pero de a poco se irá dando cuenta de las cosas y cambiará su forma de ser. Me pone muuuuuuy feliz todo lo que me comentas, y más aun si mi historia transmite todo eso, ya con que logre transportar a un solo lector me doy por satisfecha, muchas gracias! Te mando un beso enorme y nos estamos leyendo :D

**ciin Li:** Jajajaja espero que sigas ahí mi niña! Y te haya gustado el lemon, mil gracias por tu review, besote! :D

**Aquae:** Bienvenida a mi historia amiga! Me pone muy feliz que la hayas encontrado :D y que te guste tanto es maravilloso. Con respecto a los personajes están ligeramente alterados en cuanto a personalidades pero mi idea es que sigan siendo los mismos en esencia (espero haberlo logrado _ oh my gosh) A Eriol pensaba introducirlo nuevamente en el capítulo siguiente… veré si llego a contar lo que me interesa, sino quedará en el próximo, pero sí, tengo pensado que se encuentre con Sakura de una vez, cosa que a Shao no le gustará nada XD jeje No te preocupes niña, me encantó leer tu comentario, muchas gracias por todo! Y espero no decepcionarte. Cariños!

**Dulsaku**: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el personaje de Shaoran! La verdad cuando empecé a escribir dudé en si iba a gustar o no, más siendo tan arrogante, estoy contenta de ver que fue bien recibido jajajaja Espero que te guste el capi y nos leeremos pronto, claro que sí, saludos! :D

**Sele Kiev****:** Hola querida Sele-chan! No te preocupes, te entiendo, yo también estuve ocupada con estudios y otras cosas, pero me alegro de todo corazón que me hayas leído :D Mil gracias por tu comentario también y espero saber nuevamente de ti. Beso enorme!

**rockpink94****:** Hola Blanki! Me alegra infinitamente que este haya sido el primer fic que leas, mas siendo universo alternativo, me llena de emoción. Gracias por leerme y por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia, muchos cariños!

**Chika-Phantom-Li****:** Síii, lo que a mí más me gusta de este nuevo Shaoran es lo posesivo que es jajajaja mi idea es que cambie gradualmente con el correr de los capítulos, no será igual al de la serie pero creo que será interesante cómo cambiará su modo de ver las cosas : ) Sí, pienso continuar la historia en cuanto me venga la inspiración! Ah, y también muchas gracias por leer la historia de El Reflejo, en el que Shao es un fantasma. También le tengo mucho cariño a ese personaje, ya veré que se me ocurre para darle un final. Nos estamos leyendo, besos!

**KUMIKO**: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

**Adelina**: Hola amiga! Me alegro que te guste, Sakura creo que no quiere aceptar que le gusta el rey, aunque lo tendrá que hacer tarde o temprano XD ya verás cómo evolucionan ambos personajes :D Gracias por tu review!

**Andrea R**: Hola! Muchas gracias por todo, y me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado, besos!

**Yuuki Kuchiki**: Hola Yuuki! Aquí estoy continuando esta historia, espero que no tengas que leer todo de nuevo, mil perdones! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review!

**Patricia**: Sí, la princesa es demasiado terca y obstinada, aunque tiene sus motivos creo que le va a costar dar el brazo a torcer también y admitir sus sentimientos. Te agradezco infinitamente lo que me dices, espero no decepcionarte, muchas gracias por todo!

**nala guerrero****:** Mi niña, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo emocionar. Mi musa es mi mente perversa que quiere un Shao como el de esa historia jajajaja el personaje de Sakura es uno de los que más me gustan porque creo que todas nos podemos identificar con alguna de sus facetas, ojalá te haya pasado a ti también! Espero no decepcionarte amiga y mil gracias por leerme, beso enorme!

**VICKY**: Sí sí, voy a seguir subiendo capítulos! XD Aunque la verdad ni idea cada cuánto, ojalá me venga una inspiración total para sentarme a escribir como loca y poder terminarla rápido, oh my gosh! Te agradezco todo lo que me dices, de verdad, y espero no defraudarte! Nos estamos leyendo, saludos!

**Ariadna**: Me hiciste emocionar con tu review, qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto! A los personajes que mencionas pienso volver a incluirlos en el próximo capítulo, sé que me distraje con eso… espero volver a retomarlos para que quede "coherente" jajajaja Besos!

**Miaka-chann:** Hola! No me morí, sigo viva pero en cualquier momento me matan ustedes XD en cuanto pueda seguiré actualizando, beso enorme!

**sakura19li**: Aquí estoy Saku-chan! Mil años después pero… lo prometido es deuda XD espero que te guste el capi, gracias por tu review!

**twilight-love1694**: Muchas gracias por haberme mandado ánimos en continuar amiga, y por el mensajito privado. Estoy muy feliz de haber sido una de las primeras autoras que lees, espero no defraudarte. Desde ya, te agradezco de nuevo por todo lo que me dices, eres una tierna total y ojalá que siga teniéndote como lectora. Me olvidaba de desearte muy feliz año para ti también y lo mejor de todo corazón! Beso enorme!

**La misma Vane de siempre:** Si me pisa todo eso creo que no voy a poder seguir escribiendo eh? jajajaja love you madre! Voy a seguirla porque no quiero que secuestres a mi perrito lindo buuuu mala iama… Gracias por estar siempre, te quiero! :D

** madre****: **Coincido contigo en todo madre (en especial lo de la "violación" jajaja XD) y no me molesta que me acoses, al contrario! Me da ánimos para seguir aunque me quieras pegar jajajaja ya te mandaré mensajito de texto para que seas la primera en leerlo, necesito tu crítica constructiva _ TE QUIERO!

**SL007**: Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que te guste el capi, gracias por tu review!

**Gab:** Hola Gab! Tardé mucho pero acá está la actualización, espero te guste, besos!

**Miaka-chann:** Perdón! Soy una autora DEMASIADO lenta, lo sé y tienes razón u.u… Espero que de todas maneras te guste, y muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Guest:** Hola! Nunca pensé que iba a tardar tanto en seguir la historia, la verdad que en el medio pasaron muchas cosas y dejé de escribir hace mucho. Espero poder concentrarme otra vez así la puedo terminar de una vez : ) gracias por tu review!

**Morena**: Hola Morena-chan! Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capi. Besos! (y muy feliz año para ti también!)

**Cristi-Aiko113:** Sí amiga, pienso continuarla : ) pero al ser una escritora MUY inestable no tengo idea de la demora, perdón! Me pone muy feliz que te guste, te mando muchos cariños y nos estamos leyendo :D

**Iris:** Hola Iris-chan! He vuelto al fin, no dejaré esta historia te lo aseguro. Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome, y por el review, saludos!

(Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie…)

Son maravillosos, me llena de felicidad cuando me escriben. Y gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí, me alegra mucho leerles y saber que al día de hoy, pese a que pasó muuuucho tiempo aún me siguen leyendo y enviando comentarios! (y tomatazos también, son bien merecidos, tienen toda la razón!). Como dije una vez en mi Bio, sólo le estoy prestando atención a proyectos personales, la vida me ha llevado por otros caminos… pero cada tanto surge el querer retomar mis historias y por eso estoy aquí hoy. La verdad que me es difícil conectarme y concentrarme después de todo este tiempo pero lo intenté y me esforcé, espero no decepcionarlos! También he pensado en varias oportunidades quitarlas de la página de fanfiction pero no creí que fuera justo tampoco. Por eso les pido disculpas, sé bien lo que es que te dejen colgado con un fic (me ha pasado muchas veces _) e intentaré terminarlas.

Los amo con todo mi corazón y espero que les guste el capi, todas las críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos, me ayudan mucho a mejorar!

Les deseo lo mejor del mundo y GRACIAS DE NUEVO!

Aneth n.n


End file.
